You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: Since birth, these 4 people from royal families were engaged to each other. But on the night of the wedding...Sasuke and Shikamaru found out they married the wrong princess.... Pairings SasuxSaku, ShikaxIno, NejixTen, and NaruxHina
1. The Swap

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Hey everyone! Yeaaahh umm, I recently rewrote this chapter, cause when I read it over, I can't stand the writing style I wrote it in. But anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

* * *

Long long ago, 4 distinct countries existed. The Fire Country, Water Country, Wind Country, and Earth Country. These countries were ruled by the Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, and Haruno clans. These clans were all very powerful, and each clan have their own special talents. The Uchiha Clan were known for their Sharingan, which was an evolved form of Byakugan. The Yamanaka clan were known for their Mind Manipulation skills, the Nara clan was known for it's Shadow Imitation techniques, and finally the Haruno clan. They didn't possess kickass bloodline limits, but they were very gifted in the field of healing, which made them tough enemies on the battlefield. Medical knowledge could be used in pretty lethal ways.

Because these clans all have specialties, they all want to test their strength and see who was the strongest. Well... the Haruno clan was more neutral to be precise, but they will fight when provoked. The warring went like this:

Uchiha Clan vs. Yamanaka Clan

Nara Clan vs. Haruno Clan

People fight, people die, and babies cry ya da ya da. So... FINALLY the elders of the country decided to put their foot down and stopped the senseless fighting. It wasn't getting them anywhere, as far as they can see. Not to mention, it was only decreasing their men population and was draining their banks. Which was a _bad_ thing. Money made the world go round no? So, their resolve was to have the future princes and princesses wed to the opposite party, as part of the peace treaty. When they become of age to be married off that is.

_18 years later..._

FIRE COUNTRY

Current King: Uchiha Fugaku

Current Queen: Uchiha Mikoto

Children: 2

Names: Uchiha Itachi (deceased) and Uchiha Sasuke (current Prince)

WATER COUNTRY

Current King: Yamanaka Inoichi

Current Queen: Yamanaka Okairi

Child(ren): 1

Name: Yamanaka Ino

EARTH COUNTRY

Currrent King: Haruno Jiraiya

Current Queen: Haruno Tsunade

Child(ren): 1

Name: Haruno Sakura

WIND COUNTRY

Current King: Nara Shikaku

Current Queen: Nara Yoshino

Children: 1

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Now that sufficient amount of time has passed, and the heirs were of age, the princesses of course, would be prepared to be married off to their destined spouse.

* * *

"Ino-pig!" the pink headed princess greeted cheerfully from her balcony window, waving to the blond haired princess.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino greeted back from the carrriage, just as happy. As of now, Sakura was having a get together with the girls. She, along with Ino were getting married in two weeks.

At first, Sakura was frightened and angry. She didn't like the idea of using her future as a part of a peace treaty deal. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she be a second born! But no... she had to be an one and ONLY! However, she wasn't alone in this matter, since it involved other only-childs from the other clans.

Sakura and Ino were friends since they were little brats. The nicknames were used whenever they were mad at each other when they were little, but now it was more of a nickname than anything. The Water and Earth countries were actually on pretty good terms so they never really battled. One time, while Sakura was visiting the capital of Water Country with her parents, she wandered off on her own just to 'explore' a bit.

So ultimately, she got lost, and was on the verge of crying when Ino showed up. Ino was very curious, and didn't like guards following her everywhere. So at times, she would escape and wander around the city. When she met Sakura, she instantly knew she wasn't from the city because _no_ one here had _pink_ hair. Upon furthur inspection, she looked to be in a bit of a crisis, so Ino decided to help her out. So that's the story of how their friendship started.

**'Blaaahh, I don't want to get married! I don't want to get tied down!' **Inner Sakura whined, clutching her head, as if in pain. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Excuse me, but I believe I'm _also_ getting shipped off to a different country?' Sakura pointed out.

Inner Sakura didn't bother replying.

Currently, Sakura was holding a little slumber party, spending time with her friends before she wouldn't have the chance to, since she was getting married and all. The current location was Sakura's pink, cute and princess-like room. Verrrry girly. However, if you judge this girl's strength by her room, then you're going to die. If your parents were Tsunade and Jiraiya, you're anything BUT weak.

"Oh my gosh Sakura-chan! I can't believe you're getting married already! I'm gonna miss you soooo much!" Tenten exclaimed as she gave Sakura big hug.

"Ahem, forgetting someone?" Ino said loudly, not wanting to be forgotten.

"I'll miss you too! I would never forgive myself if I forgot about you!" Tenten said and also gave Ino a big hug.

Kunai Tenten was the Princess of Grass Country. A fairly small country, but it's still a nice place. Tenten was known as the weapon mistress in her country because at a very small age, she already showed signs of being a powerful weapon user.

"S-Sakura-chan, I'm going to m-miss you so m-much." the Hyuuga heiress expressed quietly.

Now, Hinata wasn't a princess or anything like that, but she was a noble's daughter. She was the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, who works for Sakura's parents. So during fancy parties, Hinata would be brought along, which was how the girls met. Hinata was always shy and soft spoken so her father doesn't look up to her as a very good successor for the Hyuuga Clan.

"Hinata-chan! I'll miss you too!" Sakura said and gave Hinata a hug.

"Ne Ino, don't worry okay? If that bastard you marry tries anything funny, I'll personally beat him up for you." Temari said before giving Ino a quick hug.

Sabaku no Temari was the daughter of a important noble in Wind Country. One time, her parents took her with them to the Water Country and there she had met Ino and co. She also has two younger brothers, Kankurou and Gaara.

At one point, Sakura had a slight crush on Gaara. Well, she still kind of does actually.

"Ne Sakura, who're you getting married to again?" Temari asked while sitting on a bear shaped plushy bean sack.

"I'm getting married to Nara Shikamaru from Wind Country. In other words, your country." Sakura said while hopping onto her very big queen sized bed.

"What? You're getting married to that lazy-ass?" Temari asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Why? Is he evil or something?" Sakura asked curiously. Sakura wasn't told very much about her fiance. All she was told was his name, and status. Everyone else was also listening tentively, also curious about Sakura's fiance.

"Well... from what I've observed of him over the years I've met him, he's a lazy-ass." Temari stated bluntly.

"And...?" Sakura asked, wanting to know more.

"I've also heard from my parents that he's got an IQ of over 200, and he loves playing Shogi, Go, Chess, Checkers and watching... clouds." Temari said finished sounding bored.

"Wow... he's almost like an old man!" Ino joked, laughing at what she said. Sakura thought things over. Maybe being with him won't be so bad after all, since he sounded like a rather laid back guy.

**'Cha! We're gonna turn his world upside down shaaaannnaaarroooo!' **Inner Sakura cheered.

"Oh yah! His favourite phrase: This is so troublesome." Temari said, trying to mock Shikamaru's voice.

_Somewhere in Wind Country_

"Achhooo!" came a sneeze.

"Hey Shikamaru, you got a cold or something?" his sensei asked.

"I don't think so. Anyway, check mate." Shikamaru said with a small smirk on his lips.

"NOOO! AGAIN?"

_Back at Sakura's room_

Everyone just laughed at what Temari said.

"Hey Ino-chan, who's the dude you're marrying?" Tenten asked while sharpening her kunai.

"Well, so far I know he's an only child cause his brother died." the room was silent for a while.

(cough) "Anyway, his name is Uchiha Sasuke from Fire Country." Ino stated before twirling a piece of her platinum blonde hair.

"I've h-heard of h-him once." Hinata said quietly, and all eyes turned to Hinata. It was rare when Hinata spoke up on her own, so they had to pay close attention to what she has to say. Cause whatever Hinata says, it's more than likely true. You better believe it, or you'll crash into a brick wall.

"I h-heard from N-Neji-niisan that he's n-not very social, and is silent m-most of the time." Hinata stuttered while fiddling with her fingers. It's a habit of hers when she's nervous.

Tenten snorted. "He's the one to talk! If I didn't know you were describing the Prince Uchiha, I would've thought you were describing your cousin."

Tenten has a slight crush on our Hyuuga genius, but she hides it _very_ well. It's like hiding a needle in a haystack. In other words, she's the _tsundere_ type.

"Tenten... h-he's not l-like that. H-He just likes k-keeping to h-himself." Hinata said quietly, trying to defend her cousin.

"Whatever, anyway what else do you know about Uchiha Sasuke?" Tenten said, changing the topic.

"He's v-very strong, b-but he h-has a cold d-demeanor." Hinata said.

"Ooooohhhh. Looks like Ino-pig over there gets to marry a human ice-berg. Good luck with that!" Sakura said sarcastically while patting Ino's back.

Ino was a little crestfallen. Great. Just _great_! Her once in a lifetime experience (coughmarriagecough) was ruined. She was going to spend the rest of her life with a human ice-cube? Life was definitely not fair!

"At least he's hot and sexy!" Ino said, trying to defend her fiance. To be truthful, she didn't know if he was or not. For all she knows, he could be fat and has layers of blubber! Ino shivered at the thought.

"But you've never met him Ino." Temari pointed out. Ino just pouted and hmphed. The other girls just giggled.

So for the rest of the day, the girls spent their time on... make overs... talking about guys... and so on.

* * *

_With the dudes_

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

After that somewhat friendly greeting, the two yelled out their battle cry thing and charged at each other. Kunai clashed with kunai, creating a 'cling' sound. It was natural for the two boys battling it out. It wasn't anything serious, just training. The two were really good friends, but also rivals. Aah... now talking about rivals...

"Oii! Teme! Neji!" a loud voice yelled. Guess who it is? Why it's none other than Uzumaki Naruto!

The two stopped fighting at the sound of their friend's voice and watched him run over.

"Gomen gomen, the old man at the ramen shop thought I didn't pay and was about to butcher me when this old lady finally finished her ramen and told him I did pay!" Naruto explained, while laughing nervously.

'Dobe.' Neji thought.

'Usuratonkachi.' Sasuke thought.

"Anyway, guess what teme? I got the info you wanted!" Naruto said excitedly while jumping up and down. Sasuke's attention was immediately directed to Naruto.

"What did you find?" he asked in a serious tone. Neji was just... twirling a kunai, not really caring.

"Everything is at Shikamaru's right now, so we have to go over." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke said before he poofed away.

"Tch. Show off bastard." Naruto mumbled before he too poofed away, and Neji followed suit.

NARA PALACE

"You have GOT to be kidding! How come a lazy-ass like you get such a hot girl like her!" Naruto pretty much screamed. Unlike the girls, the guys have HIRED people to get a written profile on their fiancees. No one said that was illegal.

(sigh) "How troublesome. I better watch my step from now on. It looks like she can get one nasty temper when angered." Shikamaru said and sighed once again.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least she's gentle 80 percent of the time." Sasuke said while sighing as well.

"I must agree on that one with Uchiha there. He's got one hell of a prep." Neji said with a smirk on his face.

"Urusai." Sasuke said coldly. To be honest, Sasuke does think Ino is kind of attractive. But from what he read on her profile, she's wayyyy too preppy.

"She looks like the kind who flirts a lot too." Shikamaru said, picking up one of the many pictures that were taken of Ino. Sasuke just groaned.

"Grrr... I'm still mad over the fact that Nara over there get's a super hottie!" Naruto grumbled.

"Hey Naruto, if you win at a game of Shogi against me, I'll let you have her." Shikamaru said lazily while walking over to the Shogi board.

"Yosh! I will win no matter what!" Naruto said with flames burning in his eyes.

'Idiot.' all the other guys thought. They all knew (except Naruto) that when Shikamaru challenges someone, it just means that he's utterly bored.

So for the rest of the day, the guys just did... guy things.

DAY OF THE WEDDINGS!

Yes, weddings. Both Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino's weddings were held on the same day. Since Ino was staying with Sakura, they were traveling to their soon-to-be-husbands land together. But halfway through, they'll have to split up, since Fire Country is West of Wind Country.

"Sakura-sama, please hurry up! We need to get you into the kimono in a matter of minutes, then do your hair-" Sakura's attendant was cut off by Sakura.

"Calm down Shizune! I've still got about four hours! You know I hate it when people make me rush." Sakura stated while playing with the bubbles in the tub.

In the Earth Country, there was a special ritual that you must follow through in order for your marriage to be successful. A very long process, that seemed to take forever.

Shizune just gave an exasperated sigh and waited patiently for the princess to finish.

Soon enough, both Ino and Sakura were dressed in their traditional wedding kimonos.

Sakura's kimono was made of a silky material and is a pearly white. The kimono had gold embroidery, and light pink sakura designs sowed onto the kimono. She had a light pink obi and was tied at the back to look like the shape of a butterfly. Her hair was put into a terra twist. On top of her head adorned a golden tiara decorated with pink diamonds in the shape of flowers, and a veil also hung from it.

All in all, she was the definition of drop-dead gorgeous.

Now Ino's kimono was also made of the same material, but instead of gold embroidery, it's metallic blue. The ends of her kimono has a wave pattern sowed on elegantly, and she has lavender coloured flower petals decorating the kimono. The obi was a dark navy blue. Her hair was let down and a dark blue tiara was put on top of her hair. In the center was a very beautiful pearl.

In other words, another drop-dead gorgeous bride.

Once they were ready, they were off!

* * *

The ride was _very_ boring. But thanks to Ino's telepathy jutsu, they could talk to each other until they were out of Ino's jutsu range.

'Hey Ino. Are you nervous?' Sakura asked

'Kind of. I mean like... what if the prince doesn't like me?' Ino said in a worried voice.

'Pfft. That's stupid. I mean... you're the biggest flirt in the world, how could he possibly _not_ like you?' Sakura joked.

'Hey! You're suppose to relieve me of some stress! Not add to it!' Ino yelled outraged. On the outside, Ino was scowling in her carriage.

'Okay okay, I'm sorry.' Sakura apologized.

'Apology accepted. (sigh) You know what? I'm jealous of you.' Ino stated. Sakura can just imagine that Ino was pouting and had her arms crossed right now.

'Oh? Why would you be? Shouldn't _I_ be jealous? Cause your soon-to-be-husband is so drop-dead gorgeous?' Sakura asked in a teasing tone.

'Okay I admit. I don't even know what the hell he looks like, but I do know that your fiance is nice! I mean, he may be lazy, but at least he's nice!' Ino cried out. Sakura thought her ear drums were going to shatter internally.

'Calm down Ino. Maybe Uchiha-san isn't as cold as he was rumoured to be.' Sakura consoled.

'Sakura, d'you know what _other_ rumours are out there? They said he was friggin gay! Gay I tell you!' Ino cried hysterically. Sakura just rubbed her temples, while trying to stifle a laugh.

'Ino... I feel for you. You'll always have my shoulder to cry on if Uchiha-san decides to spend his honeymoon with some guy.' Sakura said sympathetically... at least she tried.

'Gee, thanks a lot! What kinda friend are you?" Ino said grumpily.

'A great one!' Sakura said cheerily.

So while the girls were chattin' away telepathically, they never realized that the carriages have already reached mid-point and started parting ways.

'OH MY GOD, Sakura we're already parting!' Ino pretty much screamed.

'No! I wanna talk for the _entire_ trip, not only half!' Sakura whined.

'Bye Sakura. I wish you luck with your wedding.' Ino said

'And the same to you.' Sakura replied before disconnecting with Ino.

* * *

Sasuke was really not excited about this wedding. First of all, _he_ didn't have a say in this, and it was _his_ wedding! Like, how ridiculous is that? Well aparently not very according to his father. He was actually sincere looking tonight. Sasuke just frowned even more. His father NEVER looked sincere, always the same frown and stoic Uchiha look.

He sure as hell knew his mother was _happy_ and was crying tears of joy. Saying stuff like 'my little Sasu-kun's _finally_ getting married!' or 'I can't wait to be a grandmother!' His mother was barely over 40 for God's sake.

One other thing that annoyed him was all the relatives that were coming over to celebrate. All of his male cousins were just interested in his soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

Shikamaru right about now was really nervous. He's got to make a good first impression or his mother'll have his head!

'Women... so troublesome...'

His mother right about now was busy socializing with the family and nobles. His father? Let's just say he was well on his way of becoming drunk. He was a little too... enthusiastic that his lazy son was actually getting married, along with his sensei Asuma. He didn't understand _why_ though. This had been planned out even before he was a bunch of cells.

(sigh) 'Weddings are _so_ troublesome.'

* * *

Everything went according to plan. All the rituals were done in order for the marriage to be complete, and the whole peace treaty ordeal was sealed. The newly weds weren't happy at all that they had to sacrifice their futures, but they knew it was for the greater picture. There was definitely no love involved, but they also knew it wasn't wise to shout "I refuse this marriage!" either.

Even though the weddings happened in different places, it happened at the same time! Coincidence eh?

Once the bride arrives, the ceremony is conducted. The ceremony consisted of the groom and bride exchanging vows, the exchanging of rings and finally, seal the deal by exchanging wine. (Bunny: It's not in their tradition to kiss. Therefore, they don't see the bride's face.) After the ceremony, the bride is then brought to their bedroom, where they will sit for 5 irritable hours, doing absolutely NOTHING! It's annoying, but it's a must. The brides don't get to join in on the festivities and crazy drinking. Shame isn't it?

4 hours and 59 minutes later...

"Well Uchiha, have fun." Neji said sarcastically while smirking. Sasuke scowled, his hand reaching for the door.

"Oh don't worry. I will." Sasuke scoffed. Inside the room, the bride heard some voices and knew it must be night already.

**'Oh my god!'** her inner self screamed.

* * *

At the same time...

"Aww Shikamaru! You're so lucky!" Naruto whined.

"Huh... this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said while rolling his eyes at Naruto's behaviour.

"Anyway, I hope you have fun!" Naruto said with a wink before turning around and walking off to somewhere. Shikamaru just sighed and stared his bedroom door, not completely willing to open it.

* * *

Sasuke entered the room and unsurprisingly found his bride sitting on his bed. He must admit that Ino was very pretty tonight. He saw that she tensed up when he entered.

(sigh)

Sasuke honestly didn't know what to do with his bride. So he just stood there.

* * *

He didn't really wanna do this. This was just too... troublesome for a lack of better words. Here he is, in his room, standing in front of his very... still bride. He even wondered if his bride was made of stone or something.

* * *

In both of the groom's minds, they readied themselves. At the count of three...

1...

**'This bastard better move sometime soon!'**

2...

'Man... and I thought I was nervous about what my spouse looks like...'

3...

LIFT

STARE

(blink blink)

* * *

Sasuke looked dumbfounded. His expression was priceless.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun." his bride greeted him.

'Fuck.' was what Sasuke thought. Yup, there was something DEFINITELY wrong with his _wife_.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was going to scream a string of profanities, but figured it would be too troublesome to explain it to everyone else later.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" his bride chirped.

'Oh man...' were Shikamaru's last thoughts.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Well, now that I'm done editing, it makes me feel so much better. Lol, read and review please? Thanks :)


	2. Night time

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Hey guys!! WOOOTTTTT!!! Exams are FINALLY over!! KYAAA!! I'm so happy!! So for a while, until next semester starts, I'll update A LOT just for you guys. Thanks for reading!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

* * *

Recap: Sasuke looked dumbfounded. His expression was priceless.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun." his bride greeted him.

'Fuck.' was what Sasuke thought. Yup, there was something DEFINITELY wrong with his wife.

* * *

Shikamaru...couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was gonna scream a string of profanities but figured it would be too troublesome to explain it to everyone.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" his bride greeted him.

'Oh man...' were Shikamaru's last thoughts.

* * *

----O.O----

Sakura stared at her husband. She didn't know what to think.

Jade clashed with onyx.

It felt really awkward to the two, since they don't even KNOW each other. Sakura wanted to just twiddle her thumbs but that would be just rude, so she decided to start talking, since it looked like 'Shikamaru' wasn't about to say anything anytime soon.

"Um...my name's Haruno err... would it be Nara now?" Sakura asked...not sure how to address herself...strange huh? Sasuke just gave her a blank look.

'Ok. She doesn't know who I am, never met Shikamaru, and thinks I AM Shikamaru. Kuso.' Sasuke thought dully.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke quietly, but Sakura heard him.

"I'm not..."

* * *

Ino grinned at her husband. "Ne Sasuke-kun, I never actually knew you till now, so how about we talk about ourselves a little?!" she asked enthusiastically. Ino may SOUND happy, and carefree. But on the inside she was sweating buckets.

Shikamaru just sighed, his head drooping down...this was going to be difficult.

* * *

Both grooms, "Sorry...but I'm not Sasuke/Shikamaru."

* * *

Sakura just sat there still a little dumbfounded.

'What?!?'

"Uh...ha ha?" Sakura said unsure. She didn't know if he was joking or not. Cause if he was, he wasn't very funny, nor was that a good joke.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not Nara Shikamaru. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura felt her world go fuzzy, and everything seemed to go hazy. The room suddenly became stuffy, she didn't quite understand what her husband just told her. In a matter of seconds, Sakura blacked out.

'Great. Could this day just get ANY worse?!?' Sasuke mentally asked himself before seeing if his so called 'wife' was okay or not.

* * *

Ino's grin faltered. "Ne Sasuke-kun! That's not a very funny joke!" she said.

(sigh) "I'm not Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru stated. Ino's eyes widened. All of Ino's rational thoughts and nervousness evapourated in an instant. Quicker than smoke could rise.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!? GET A CARRIAGE AND TAKE ME TO FIRE COUNTRY!!!!!" Ino shrieked at the poor genius. Well, like Ino ordered Shikamaru flew like a bird and IMMEDIATELY got late night carriage service. Pfftt, yah right! Who gives out carriage rides in the middle of the night? Unless you're some crazy uranium miner, then no there aren't any carriage services available. So he got the next best thing...

* * *

Sakura woke up from what she thought was a nightmare. She had married the wrong prince and was now in Fire Country. She looked at her surroundings. Wait a minute...this place was from her dream!! What else? She also sees someone's face...a stony emotionless face...staring at her.

"AHHHH!!!! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!?!?!?!!?!?!?" Sakura screamed at poor Sasuke and gave him a powerful chakra punch.

BOOOOMMMMM

Sakura sweatdropped. 'I guess I don't know my own strength.'

Sasuke pulled himself out of the crater in the wall and gave the pink haired princess a glare. He didn't know she was THIS monstrous, and ooh... I think there's a couple cracked ribs too. He was also surprised at the girl's vulgar choice of words. No one's EVER spoken like that to him.

**'Ouch...this actually hurts.' **Inner Sasuke commented, holding his ribs and had a pained expression.

"Gomen gomen. I was just a little frightened. Anyway, I think I cracked a couple of your ribs, so here let me help you." Sakura said as she quickly walked over to Sasuke's side. Sasuke was a bit taken aback. This girl didn't ogle at him like he was some sex god, but she treated him like a normal dude.

"Thanks." Sasuke said quietly. Now here's something new. You don't hear Uchiha Sasuke say thank you everyday now do you? But Sakura doesn't know that.

"No problem. Anyway, who're you again?" Sakura asked casually while putting chakra to her hands and started healing.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied in a monotone.

'Oh man...he's almost like a robot.' Sakura thought but quickly dismissed it.

"Hey Uchiha-san, do you have any way for me to get over to Wind Country? Cause I'm really-" Sakura started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I know who you are. Haruno Sakura from the Earth Country, and was supposed to be married to Nara Shikamaru." he stated almost mechanically.

Sakura sweatdropped. Stalker much or what?

* * *

"Shikamaru-san you better know how to work this...thing!" Ino screeched from behind Shikamaru.

"Calm yourself woman! And for your information, it's not a 'thing'. He has a name. It's Teichou!" Shikamaru said proudly while patting his horse on his head.

'Who names their horse captain?' Ino thought with distaste and gave the horse another look.

(ahem) "Well we don't have all night! Now giddyup!!" Ino shouted at poor Shikamaru.

(sigh) "Hai hai, Ino hime." and with that, they prepared to ride off into the night!

IN A WOODEN LOG HOUSE SOMEWHERE

(yawn) "Hey Chouji, did you get to catch a glimpse of your princess today?" a man asked, who has brown hair and two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

(munch) (munch) "Nope." (munch (munch) Chouji replied. This man...was a bit...round let's say.

(big sigh) "Aww...I wanted to know what the Earth Country princess looked like. I heard from Lee that she's a real looker." the man said again with disappointment.

(chomp) (chomp) "But Kiba, weren't you the one delivering her to Wind Country?" Chouji asked while chomping down on some more rice. Kiba's face paled.

"U-uh Chouji...I thought YOU were delivering her to..." Kiba didn't want to continue. He already knew.

At the same time, both Chouji and Kiba screamed, "HHOLYYYY SHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dun dun dun!! They're in big poop now!

* * *

HARUNO RESIDENCE

"Jiraiya-kun...my right brow keeps twitching...I think there might be something wrong. Plus my tea cup cracked!!" Tsunade said worried. Don't go around thinking she believes in superstitions...but today was the day her daughter was married, so it just made her uneasy.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe you haven't plucked your right brow so it's twitching to tell you that. And your cup cracked? It's not a first, since you have that monstrous strength." Jiraiya said non-chalantly while sipping tea.

Tsunade had a big pulsing vein on top of her head. "CONNO YARROOOO!!!!"

KAAAABBBAAAAASSSSHHHHH

Now we see a VERY swirly eyed Jiraiya in a pond 4 miles away from the Haruno palace. 'Eh?! Is that Junko?'

Yeah...Jiraiya MAY have gotten a concussion. (Bunny: It's a wonder he's not dead yet! Lol.)

* * *

NARA RESIDENCE

"Yoshino...(hic) I had a funny (hic) dream!" Shikaku said drunkenly.

Yoshino sighed. "Shikaku dear, you've already told me that 100 TIMES THIS NIGHT!!!" Yoshino screamed at her drunk husband. The dream was, he found out he just became a grandfather, and could see little Shikamaru's running around the place holding pineapples and lemons. Why pineappled and lemons? Don't ask.

Apparently Shikaku can't handle his liquor very well, seeing as he woke up in the middle of the night still drunk. How you ask? That I really dunno.

"I wanna go and see my daughter in law!!" Shikaku screamed happily and bounced out the bedroom door.

"SHIKAKU!!! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID DRUNK BASTARD!!" Yoshino screamed at her husband...who has already left.

* * *

UCHIHA RESIDENCE

"Ne ne Fugaku-kun, do you think I'll be a grandmother soon?!" Mikoto exclaimed ecstatically. Fugaku sighed...for about the millionth time that night.

"We'll find out in due time." Fugaku said trying to not sound annoyed at his wife. Thing was, Mikoto should know kids don't all of the sudden pop out in a second. Plus, shouldn't she stop acting so childish? After all, she's already in her mid forties.

Eversince Itachi's tragic death, (Bunny: That's another story for another time. Unless you REALLY REALLY wanna know how he died. Tell me.) Mikoto had a um...child complex? Anyway, she was VERY protective and still is of Sasuke, and LOVES kids to death. She's kinda old to have another child, so now all she's hoping for is LOTS of grandchildren.

"Fugaku-kun, let's do a little spying!" Mikoto said happily before she bounded out of her bedroom.

"H-hey Mikoto!" Fugaku tried to stop his wife, but she was already gone.

'It's a wonder how I can still tolerate her immature antics.' he thought tiredly before walking out the door. He's getting a wee bit old for chasing his wife around.

* * *

YAMANAKA RESIDENCE

"Okairi, do you think my little girl would be alright? What if she's being neglected by the Uchiha kid, or-"

"Oh just shut up! You've already ranted for about an hour!" Okairi yelled at her husband. Yes, Yamanaka Inoichi has a daughter complex. He's COMPLETELY overprotective of his baby girl, and spoils her a lot. (Which explains the snotty attitude Ino possesses.)

"But what if he forces her to do something against her will?! Li- "

"Give it a rest already old man! He's a prince! Not some common person!" Okairi yelled again before bopping her husband over the head with a empty sake bottle.

"Mmm... dangos..." and with that, there was peace. FINALLY.

* * *

BACK TO THE UCHIHA RESIDENCE

"Ne Uchiha-"

"Call me Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"I think Sasuke-kun sounds better." Sakura said cheerfully before sneeking out of the door with Sasuke following. Sasuke raised a brow at Sakura's friendlyness. She didn't even know him for kami's sake, and she's already using that honorific.

As Sakura left the room, she literally ran in a random direction.

BAM

"Itai!" Sakura said as she fell to the floor but quickly got up only to meet a pair of black ones.

"Sakur-" Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish saying what he was about to say as he saw his parents right there. Plus Sakura had bumped into his dad too!

"What are you two doing out of your room?" Fugaku asked coldly, eying his son and daughter in law.

"Uh... I needed to use the washroom?" Sakura said, trying to cover up for Sasuke and herself. Thankfully Fugaku seemed to be satisfied with her answer, surprisingly.

"Well hurry up now! You guys have a VERY busy night tonight!!" Mikoto exclaimed happily while clasping her hands togther. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned red.

"U-uh all of the sudden I don't need to visit the washroom. Anyway I'll see you in the morning Mrs.- I mean mom and dad!" Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. Quickly she dragged Sasuke back into their room.

Fugaku stared at their door for a while before leading his wife back to their own bedroom.

* * *

NARA RESIDENCE

Apparently when one is drunk, they're not only hallucinating, but direction blind too. So here Shikaku is, swaying and tottering left and right trying to find his son's room. So he thought that the back gate was the door to his room too.

"Yo Shikamaru! (hic) Sup?" Shikaku asked casually in a drunk way.

Shikamaru's eyes widened considerably. His DAD was here, drunk, and how'd he manage to stumble to the back gate?!?

"Otou-san, what the heck are you doing here?!" Shikamaru asked, annoyed. Ino was just plain amused. 'This is Nara-san?! Wow, now I know where Shikamaru got his looks from.' Ino thought before blushing lightly at her thought.

"(hic) Hey! I-s that my d-daughter in (hic) law?" Shikaku asked looking at Ino with glossy eyes. It looks like he would pass out at any moment.

"Hey there Nara-san!" Ino chirped, trying to make a good first impression, even though he's well...drunk.

"SHIKAKU YOU IDIOT!! Have you lost your mi-" Yoshino stopped her ranting and stared at the young couple in front of her. Both her son and his wife was sitting on his most prized horse like they were running away or something.

Yoshino's eyes narrowed a slight fraction. "Shikamaru, what are you two doing out here?" she asked with her arms crossed and voice filled with suspicion. Shikamaru and Ino both tensed.

"Okaa-san, Ino just couldn't wait to meet Teichou, so..." Shikamaru trailed, hoping against hope that his SHARP mother would buy the lie.

"Well, I guess Teichou is kinda irresistable isn't he? Well now, since it's your wedding night I suggest you two get back to bed and yeah..." Yoshino said slyly. The couple just blushed and nodded furiously before disappearing in a cloud of dust before Shikamaru's parents could suspect anything else.

"Now get up you stupid dickhead!" Yoshino snapped at her husband.

"Ha (hic) Ha! You said dick! (hic) " Shikaku said before receiving a full blow to the head, leaving him unconscious.

(sigh) 'Puh-lease. Just give me a break.' Okairi pleaded before dragging her husband rag doll style.

------ o.O ------

"Ahh!! Chikashou!! Now what?!?" Sakura cried as she started pacing back and forth. Their original plan was, sneak out, get a horse and ride alllll the way to Wind Country. But curse Sakura and Sasuke's bad luck, they're still at square one.

"Ok, change of plans. Since you've been seen by my parents already we can't do a swap. " Sasuke explained. Sakura nodded and signaled Sasuke to keep going.

"You'll have to pretend to be the Water Country's princess, and whenever Shikmaru and Ino comes to visit, we'll just come up with a plan to explain to my parents that there was a mistake." Sasuke stated.

Sakura just nodded again, thinking over the things that she's been told.

-----X.X-----

"So what now genius?! We've been caught!!!" Ino screeched at a nearly deaf Shikamaru.

"Urusai! I've already got a plan, so listen up." Shikamaru said sternly while frowning at the angry woman. It's not like he didn't TRY to get them out of there.

"Hmph!" Ino said defiantly while plopping down onto the very comfortable bed.

"Since my parents have accidently caught us escaping, and has seen you, swapping you and Sakura wouldn't be a good idea." Shikamaru explained.

"Why don't we just go up to them and tell them there's a mistake and that I'm not suppose to marry you?" Ino asked.

"We could do that." Shikamaru said lazily. Ino huffed angrily.

"Then why aren't we doing that?!" she screamed...again.

"Let's look at our choices. A) You could pretend to be the princess from Earth Country until Sasuke and I could figure out a way on how to explain this mess, or B) We could tell my folks about this swap, and let history repeat itself." Shikamaru said with a lazy expression still.

Ino blinked a couple times.

"Wait...what history?" she asked innocently. Shikamaru just slapped his forehead.

"We don't want the four countries to have war again Ino. Pay attention to the world around you, NOT YOUR NAILS!" Shikamaru said his voice raised. While Shikamaru was talking, Ino had taken a sudden interest to her beautifully manicured nails.

"Ok ok. Calm down lazy-ass." Ino said while yawning widely.

"Anyway, I'm tired so ya g'night." Ino said casually and snuggled into the warmth the bed offered.

(sigh) "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru slowly walked to the other side of the bed before he too got into bed.

What's that? Why's Ino not acting up and screaming at the lazy idiot for sleeping in the same bed? Well she's already asleep, so no troubles there! Okay...maybe in the morning there will be.

-----O.O-----

But... things aren't as simple over here. Now you see a fidgeting Sakura sitting on the bed, and a slightly blushing Sasuke.

"Umm...Sasuke-kun. I'm getting a little drowsy so I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi!" Sakura quickly said before hiding under the comforter. Sasuke just sighed. This was NOT going to work. I mean, how could you just sleep in the same bed as your best friend's bride? You really can't.

It certainly didn't make matters any better if your best friend's bride was HOTT. Ooh...that's something else for ya.

'Come on! Just crawl in there! It's not she's gonna DO anything.' Sasuke's inner self said slyly.

'It's not what SHE'S gonna do I'm worried about, it's what I might do.' Sasuke said turning a light pink.

**'Horny Beast.'** Inner Sasuke said boldly.

'I never said I was horny you idiot!' Sasuke said to his Inner self's misinterpretation.

'And I'm not a beast, I'm a prince mind you!' he added as an after thought.

**'You called yourself an idiot! Hah!'** Inner Sasuke laughed.

'I called my INNER self an idiot. Not myself.' Sasuke defended.

**'What's the dif? I'm still you.' **Inner Sasuke stated matter of factly.

'No, cause you're INNER Sasuke, I'm Sasuke, and if you're INNER Sasuke, you're not really SASUKE, cause I'm Sasuke, and if you're INNER, that means I'm OUTER, therefore we're really two different people, you're just stuck in my mind talking to me, which is really me talking to myself." Sasuke explained.

**'...Dude? You just kinda rambled on and contradicted yourself.'** Inner Sasuke said, after a long pause.

'Damn.'

**'Whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna catch some Z's, so lata!' **Inner Sasuke waved and kinda disappeared.

Sasuke shook his head before walking over to the opposite side of the bed.

'Oh well, it's not like anything bad's going to happen overnight.' Sasuke thought before going off to dreamland.

MORNING...(awkward silence)

'Mhhmmmm... why does my arm feel so... heavy?' Ino thought sleepily. Slowly, her vision came back to her and she looked to her right.

Ino's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "WHAT TTHEEEE HEEELLLLLL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!??"

* * *

All you hear is calm, relaxed breathing.

'Mhhmmmmm...This...smells good.' was what went on in Sakura's head before she snuggled closer to the something that she declared that smells good.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He swore something just snuggled closer to him. His eyes slowly traveled to his left and...BOM BOM BOM! To his horror, it was Sakura!

**'Not that I've got a problem with it.' **his Inner self remarked.

'Ye- WAIT! I can't be thinking like that! She's not even my wife!' Sasuke thought while trying to move Sakura's head off his shoulder. Just as he started moving, Sakura started to stir.

'Kuso, she's waking up!' Sasuke thought and panicked a bit. He didn't exactly know HOW to explain this kinda situation if she took it the wrong way.

Sakura slowly opened her eye lids and revealed her shimmering jade orbs. After a while, she realized her head's not resting on the pillow. Her gaze immediately traveled to Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked and literally jumped away from Sasuke.

'How the heck did he get here?! And how did I end up sleeping on his shoulder?!' Sakura asked herself, along with a couple other questions.

Sasuke's pace paled a bit...

'Crap.'

**To Be Continued...**

Bunny: I just went back to edit this and I never noticed how many little mistakes I have in here! Lol, please review...or whatever.


	3. Breakfast

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Hey everyone! OMG!! Second semester started!! I was sooo excited! Hehehe, you wanna know something funny? I'm always late for classes at the start of something new, like a new term or something. Strange... anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Too bad so sad. I don't own Naruto, cause if I did I would make Shino laugh 24/7.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_flashback_

**Inner Self**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

'Mhhmmmm... why does my arm feel so... heavy?' Ino thought sleepily. Slowly, her vision came back to her and she looked to her right.

Ino's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "WHAT TTHEEEE HEEELLLLLL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!??"

* * *

All you hear is calm, relaxed breathing.

'Mhhmmmmm... This... smells good.' was what went on in Sakura's head before she snuggled closer, to the something that she declared "smells good".

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He swore something just snuggled closer to him. His eyes slowly traveled to his left and...BOM BOM BOM! To his horror, it was Sakura!

**'Not that I've got a problem with it.'** his Inner self remarked.

'Ye- WHAT?! I can't be thinking like that! She's not even my wife!' Sasuke thought while trying to move Sakura's head off his shoulder. Just as he started moving, Sakura started to stir.

'Kuso, she's waking up!' Sasuke thought and panicked a bit. He didn't exactly know HOW to explain this kinda situation if she took it the wrong way.

Sakura slowly opened her eye lids and revealed her shimmering jade orbs. After a while, she realized her head's not resting on her pillow. Her gaze immediately traveled to Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked and literally jumped away from Sasuke.

'How the heck did he get here?! And how did I end up sleeping on his shoulder?!' Sakura asked herself, along with a couple other questions.

Sasuke's pace paled a bit...

'Crap.'

* * *

Shikamaru immediately snapped open his eyes and looked around somewhat frantically, after hearing Ino scream, but still keeping his cool.

"What's the matter?" he asked Ino and yawned lazily. Ino just stared at Shikamaru like he was some sort of alien.

"Hello?!?!?!?! You were hugging my arm like a teddy bear!!!" Ino screeched at the lazy genius. Shikamaru turned red from embarassment and laughed nervously.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again next time." he said sheepishly.

'There won't BE a next time buster!' Ino thought before something else clicked in Ino's mind, which made her narrow her eyes a bit.

"By the way, since _when_ were we sleeping in the same bed?" Ino asked now, remembering the night's events.

Truth be told, Shikamaru didn't have an answer for Ino, other than the fact he was sleepy last night.

* * *

-Stare-

-blink blink-

-Stare-

-blink glare-

"What are you glaring at?" Sasuke asked annoyed. It started to tick him off seeing as the two of them weren't doing anything but staring at each other. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Sasuke-kun, since when did you get into the bed?" Sakura asked pleasantly, her brow twitching a bit.

"After you did." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura just sweatdropped at his blunt reply. Well... she and him are getting along great aren't they? (Note the sarcasm. While Sakura was trying to think of something to say, she has never really noticed her appearance. Her hair was a bit messy, and her kimono was slightly falling off of her.

'Thank god I'm not a pervert.' Sasuke thought thankfully before directing his eyes elsewhere. Why thank god you say? Well if you're perverted, you get nosebleeds. So therefore Sasuke is thankful, cause Inner Sasuke is drowning in a pool of his own blood at the moment.

Sasuke coughed to get Sakura's attention, and pointed at her kimono. Sakura flushed a little, and quickly fixed her kimono.

* * *

Ino was getting a tad bit impatient. Shikamaru just gulped.

"I got in after you fell alseep." was Shikamaru's reply. He learned that if you just speak the truth, you're usually let off the hook. But with Ino, truth or lie there's always a consequence if you did anything to upset, anger or whatever else to her.

Ino flushed a deep pink.

"HENTAI!!!!" she screamed, and slapped Shikamaru with all her might.

SLAAAPPPP

Now you see a KO'd Shikamaru on the bed with a huffing Ino. Shikamaru is in for the roughest days of his life.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Uchiha-sama, are you awake?" came the voice of a maid.

"Aa." came Sasuke's usual reply.

"In about a half-hour, could you and Hime-sama be down at the dining room for breakfast?" the maid asked once more.

"Hn." came Sasuke's reply. With that, you could hear the maid walking away.

"Come on Sakura, we have to get ready." Sasuke said before getting out of bed and walking over to the closet. Sakura just stared.

"Are you getting dressed or not?" Sasuke asked annoyed. It seemed like all Sakura could do was stare.

"Uhh Sasuke-kun, I don't know where my clothes are." Sakura said while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Sasuke just sighed and pointed to a closet opposite from his. Sakura's mouth made an "o", then walked over.

Sasuke pulled out a large and fancy looking screen for them to change behind. Sasuke wore his usual navy coloured shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and beige khaki shorts. Sakura chose to wear a light pink tank top that has a small Uchiha fan on the back, and a pair of black shorts with a white skirt that splits at the sides over top. The Uchiha fan was sewed on somewhere of course. (Bunny: Yes, Uchiha fans everywhere! Go crazy! Lol.)

After the morning rituals and what not were completed, they left for breakfast. Yum.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ino's head turned to the door. She happily bounded to the door and opened it. The maid that was sent to see if the newly weds were awake or not gaped. Ino's kimono was literally falling off. The maid's eye twitched, but made no comment on Ino's appearance.

"Hime-sama! Ohayo gozaimasu!" the maid said quickly before bowing low.

"Ohayo to you too. Anyway, what do you need?" Ino asked, all in a chipper.

"Whenever Nara-sama and Hime-sama are ready, you can go down to the dining Room for breakfast." the maid said.

"Alright then, thank you." Ino said happily and closed the door. The maid walked away quickly, muttering something along the lines of chop suey.

"Alright lazy-bum! Get up!" Ino shouted and kicked Shikamaru in the head. Shikamaru fell off the bed, woke up and stared at Ino. He was on the floor at the moment... but what he didn't realize was that Ino was RIGHT infront of him, and since he's staring UP, she is going to take it the wrong the way... _again_.

"PERVERT!!!!" Ino screamed and promptly kicked Shikamaru's head... _again_.

"Itai!' Shikamaru cried as his head bashed off the side of the bed. (sigh) Everyone, please feel pity for our poor Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, which outfit looks better? This lavender kimono with the pink obi, or the dark blue dress with spaghetti straps?" Ino asked cheerily from the closet. It's one of those big walk-in closets by the way.

Man, talk about mood swings. Shikamaru just groaned and rubbed his **very** sore head.

"It doesn't matter Ino." Shikamaru said quickly, and walked to the bathroom connected to their room. How convenient huh? Ino just huffed and stared at the two outfits again.

'Hmm...let's go with the dark blue dress then!' Ino thought before slipping out of her wedding kimono and putting the blue dress on. It fit her like a charm. Ino then tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

_20 minutes later..._

"Shikamaru! Are you done in there!" Ino yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door. He has been in there for quite some time now. Did he fall into the toilet or something? Cause if he did, she wasn't about to go rescue him.

"Troublesome woman. If you keep pounding like that, the door will break." came Shikamaru's lazy voice. Ino crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

_10 minutes later..._

Ino was tapping her foot furiously...

"ALRIGHT YOU LAZY BASTARD!! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS I-" the door opened.

"Alright you noisy woman. I'm out!" Shikamaru said in an irritated voice and walked away. He laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Now hurry up cause my parents aren't going to be very happy if we're any later." Shikamaru said, still staring at the ceiling as if he's trying to see through it. Ino was about to say something back but decided against it.

(sigh) "Women... I'll never understand them." Shikamaru muttered to himself. (Bunny: Men... I'll never understand them! Lol.)

* * *

"Konnichiwa Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." both Sasuke and Sakura chimed. Okay, more like Sakura chimed. Anyway, while they were going to the dining room, Sasuke gave Sakura a mini tour of the hous- castle! However, Sasuke only covered the basics. There are still many rooms for Sakura to learn of. But anyways, back to breakfast! The tummies are growling.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto nodded. They were sitting at the very front of the table. Sakura took the seat on the right side of the _very_ long table, while Sasuke took the one across from her.

"So... how did last night go?!" Mikoto asked out of the blue, though it seemed like she's been DYING to know what happened between the two. Everyone at the table choked on their food. Except Mikoto of course.

Sasuke and Sakura turned pink. Yup, this was a stumpy question. They didn't DO anything... except for trying to formulate a plan to escape, but was caught by Sasuke's parents. Otherwise, the night was pretty normal.

"U-uh... O-kaa-sama! That's urrm... a bit personal..." Sasuke managed to say, though still trying to recover from choking on toast. Mikoto just chuckled a bit, a mischievious twinkle in her eye, while Fugaku sighed quietly in exasperation.

"Anyway, we've never really had a chance to know our daughter-in-law, so why don't you talk a little about yourself?" Mikoto asked softly, though you can see how eager she was to get to know her 'daughter-in-law'.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Wasn't she supposed to keep her identity a secret? She looked at Sasuke for support. Sasuke gave a look that said, just-say-enough-to-satisfy-my-mother.

Sakura smiled softly and looked at Mikoto. "My name is Sakura... my hobbies are training, and making desserts... and if you're wondering if my hair was dyed, it's not, it's all natural!" Sakura said somewhat cheerfully. Sakura thought over what she said, and was certain it didn't away too much.

Mikoto smiled. "Awee! The name suits you so much! You're almost like a cherry blossom yourself!" Mikoto gushed. Sakura blushed at comment, and continued eating her strawberry yogurt.

So after a tiny intro that Mikoto seemed fine with... for now, they enjoyed breakfast. But for some reason... Sakura had a feeling that things are going to become a bit more complicated after breakfast.

* * *

After a **long** while, the newly weds FINALLY came down for breakfast. Poor Shikamaru, he could feel two whack-a-bumps forming on his head already.

'If I'm lucky, I might live till I get the two princesses swapped.' Shikamaru thought tiredly before he slumped into his chair, and not even bothering to greet his parents.

"Konnichiwa Okaa-sama, Otou-sama!" Ino greeted energetically while sitting down into her seat, which is across from Shikamaru's. Yoshino was rather happy seeing her daughter-in-law again, but Shikaku looked out of it though.

"Good morning to you too!" Yoshino said happily before nudging her husband. Shikaku just looked at her before greeting Ino as well, though not as enthusiastic.

"Well dear, why don't you talk about yourself a little? I would love to get to know you better." Yoshino started at once, while taking a sip of her green tea. Mmm... green tea, it relaxes the soul you know?

Anyway, back to Ino. It seems Ino already forgetting that she's not really married to the lazy genius. When it comes to self introductions, Ino can really rant on about herself.

"My name is Ino! I am the top kunoichi from my country and I LOVE going shopping, going to hot springs and just relaxing and chilling with my friends. Wanna know something really strange? If you're going to the HOT springs, how could you be just CHILLING there? Hahaha, my friends and I always found that funny. Anyway, my interests includes gardening, training, flower arranging, or anything else that has to do with flowers!" Ino said proudly.

Yoshino was baffled at how much the girl had spoken in the span of two minutes. Yoshino sweatdropped but thought, 'I'm liking her very much already.'

Shikamaru's eye twitched. He mentally slapped his forehead. Did she already forget about _the plan_?! God... she was supposed to tell his parents as LITTLE about herself as possible! But noo... she just had to go and tell his parents about almost every single thing that happened in her life. If she isn't careful, she might as well reveal the fact that she's not the Earth Country princess. While Shikamaru was thinking to himself, Ino had rambled on about the other aspects of her life to his parents.

"...and ya. You know what?! I was soooo excited about my wedding! But do you know what surprised me?!? When- MHMH!!" Ino couldn't finish her sentence. Shikamaru had put his lips over top of hers to prevent her from saying anymore.

Yoshino and Shikaku was shocked by the sudden action, but quickly composed themselves.

(cough cough) "Shikamaru, as much as I know you love your wife, please don't do something like this during our little talk." Yoshino scolded half heartedly. Ino was still... in shock at what Shikamaru had done, and SHIKAMARU didn't even know _why_ he had chose to use his mouth instead of his hand.

Shikamaru quickly pulled away and mumbled an incoherent excuse for leaving the table early. Ino was still in a bit of a daze as she let Shikamaru drag her out as well.

* * *

"You troublesome woman! What the hell did you think you were doing?!?" Shikamaru yelled at Ino, who was now fairly pissed.

"Excuse me! That's supposed to be MY question!!" Ino yelled back. Now the two were locked in a glaring war.

"Me?! What was I doing?! I was preventing you from telling my folks the truth!" Shikamaru said angrily and glared at Ino, who just glared right back. Ino's blood boiled even more.

"Well you could have used a different method! You could have used your hand, or just interrupt me or SOMETHING OTHER THAN STEALING MY FIRST KISS!!!" Ino yelled furiously at an irritated looking Shikamaru.

"Reason number 1: My hands were sticky with jam, and I didn't think you wanted jam on your face. Reason number 2: If I interrupted your rant, you and my mother would yell at me for being rude. And reason number 3 is: despite me being a genius, I couldn't think of any other way." Shikamaru answered with a bored expression on his face.

**'Woah dude! We like, totally stole her first kiss!'** Inner Shikamaru exclaimed happily.

(O.o) 'You're supposed to be me?' Shikamaru asked himself, bewildered at his inner self's personality. Which contrasted his greatly.

**'Uh huh!'** his Inner self admitted proudly. (Bunny: I guess he's proud to be a Nara huh?)

'Yare yare. Now I have one OTHER troublesome thing to deal with.' Shikamaru thought while mentally rolling his eyes. While he was a having a little chat with himself, he failed to notice a steaming Ino.

Ooohhhh boy. Shikamaru may be a genius, but he had _no_ idea how precious her first kiss was to her. She was waiting for her **husband** to take it, not her best friend's husband! Now that she thinks about it though, Sakura better not have stolen her Sasuke-kun's first kiss!

**'Girly, you don't even know if he's ever kissed or not.'** Inner Ino countered.

'Shut it! You're suppose to side with meeee!!!' Ino thought angrily to her inner self.

**'Just speaking the truth Ino-chan!'** her inner self said cheerfully.

'Somehow, you just remind me of Sakura. Aren't you suppose to be me?!!?!' Ino thought incredulously.

**'Ino dear, I'm technically you, but I have a life too. Since I'm INNER Ino.'** her inner self said defiantly, not wanting to be mistaken to be a psychopathic voice inside someone's head. But the thing is, isn't she just a voice? Hmm...that's very confusing indeed. (Bunny: Bah, everyone's schizophrenic here.)

So yah... the couple just kind of talked to their inner selves. One was trying to convince himself that they weren't attracted to his best friend's wife, and the other was trying to convince herself that her inner self is just an imaginary voice inside her head.

* * *

Sakura had ALWAYS adored shopping no matter what the circumstance. But this was a time when she just wished shopping districts _never_ existed. Why? Let's take a look at our cherry blossom in distress...

"O-Okaa-san? A-a-re you sure this is ALLLLLLL necessary?!?!?" Sakura asked with uncertainty as she looked at the MOUNTAIN of clothes waiting to be tried on. Sure she loved clothes more than anything, but shopping with Uchiha Mikoto, made her think otherwise.

"Yep! They will look so lovely on you! With your beautiful complexion, any type of material would match you! And your other features of course!" Mikoto said merrily while picking out even MORE outfits. It's a wonder how Sakura managed to keep up with the woman. She was as fast as lightning in picking out outfits and clothes. She doesn't even last longer than 10 minutes in a section! They're ALWAYS on the move. She ends up picking out half the store's clothing.

'Oh my lord, this woman's on crack!' Sakura screamed as she tried on another kimono, which in her opinion felt like it would slip off at any given time, cause it was made of a very slippery feeling material.

**'More like ecstasy pills!'** her Inner self exclaimed, exhausted as well. All this dressing up was causing Inner Sakura's eyes go swirly since she's looking at too many different coloured outfits.

"Saaakkuurrraa-chan! Loook! I found this really cute shirt that you just HAVE to try on!" Mikoto said almost childishly as she showed Sakura the shirt. She must admit, Mikoto does have good taste in clothing, but this might be a _bit_ too much.

'Lets hope I can last till lunch...' Sakura thought dreadfully before trudging back to the change room for the billionth time.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: (sigh) Poor Sakura-chan. I feel for her. Well, I went back and edited this, so I hope it's better. Review please! If you wish.


	4. Sakura's Talent and Ino's Revenge

**You're Not Who I'm Suppose to Marry!**

Heyy minna-san!! Thank you guys soo much for all the reviews you've all been giving me. I really appreciate them!! Neways, for those who wanted some NaruHina, NejiTen, it's in this chappie!

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? I think by now you guys already know that I don't own an ounce of Naruto.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

'Let's hope I can last till lunch...' Sakura thought dreadfully before trudging back to the change room for the billionth time.

* * *

Ino couldn't believe her luck. She was going to have an all day SHOPPING SPREE!!!! It's like the best time of her life! Yoshino had invited her and Shikamaru to go shopping with her and Shikaku. (It's not like the men had a choice anyway.)

Shikamaru thought this was the day he was going to die.

**'Dudddeeee! You ain't dying like this! It's such an uncool way of dying!' **his Inner self shouted. Shikamaru thought about it. For once, Inner Shikamaru was right. It was _soo_ uncool to die from being buried by a mountain of shopping bags that are _filled_ what god knows what. It would seem cooler, in a sense if he died in battle or something; though Shikamaru wasn't thinking about dying anytime soon yet. After all, he's still got many years to live. God must hate him.

**'What has God got to do with this?' **Inner Shikamaru asked. Honestly, Shikamaru didn't know what he had to do with his situation.

Then a thought struck home.

He did know why God had any business in this now. He made _him_ marry _Ino_. Wait... he made him marry Sakura! Now, it's just confusing and frustrating him... he felt like crawling into a stumphole, and hide from society forever. This whole situation pisses him off, but it would be too troublesome to voice it out loud.

"Shikamaru! Look at this scarf! Isn't it the _cutest_ scarf you've EVER seen?" Ino said as she emphasized a couple words. Ino understands their situation better now, but she is a terrible actor in Shikamaru's opinion. He glanced at the scarf briefly before nodding, only to do a double-take. In all honesty, it was the _ugliest_ scarf he has ever seen. Honestly, who weaves _orange_ and olive green together?

"Hai hai. It's very l-lovely." Shikamaru said with a forced smile. The weight of the stuff Ino bought could be compared to the weight of a full grown ox. Shikamaru just can't wait till he could get the two princesses swapped. His life in hell would hopefully be over.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched. 'You have GOT to be kidding me.' was his first and only thought.

At the moment, his father and him were having a little staring contest. Neither of them wanted to speak first, but as the father, Fugaku took initiative.

"Sasuke. I need to have a little talk with you." he said stonily. (Bunny: If you think about it. Fugaku's face looks like it's carved from a stone. Lol.)

"I figured that much. It's not like you to invite me over to your study just to have a cup of tea." Sasuke deadpanned. He and his father never really got along, since well... Sasuke never got much attention from him.

"As you already know, you are the heir to the Uchiha clan." Fugaku started slowly. Sasuke just nodded, his guards going up. When his father starts a conversation like that, it's usually not something pleasant. Now... if you look _really really really _closely using a microscope of some sort with HIGH power, you'll see the world's lightest blush on Fugaku's face.

"Good. Now, since you and I never got to talk much, I guess it time for us to have_ the talk_." Fugaku said in a somewhat embarassed voice. Sasuke just stared at his father as if he was some kinda alien with a snot bubble coming out of it's nostril.

(cough) "So. As you know, even though it's important to keep our clan going, you must know that you must be careful when-" Sasuke cut Fugaku off by suddenly standing up. Fugaku stopped and looked at his son, though you can't see his facial expression cause his bangs were shadowing his face.

"Otou-sama, I need to use the washroom. Excuse me." was all Sasuke said before a bolted out the door.

SLAM

(sigh) 'He's not planning on coming back again is he.' Fugaku thought before sighing tiredly and rubbing his temples. It sure is tough being a dad. But then again, he hasn't been a very good one anyway.

Sasuke ran like the wind and didn't look back!

There was no way in hell he'd sit through some 'talk' with his dad. If anyone thinks he's going to go back, they're awfully wrong. He ain't going back, and that's final. Now... let's see how Sakura-chan's doing!

Sakura flopped down onto her and Sasuke's bed. Man... she's never evergoing shopping with Mikoto **again**. She's even worse than Ino! Sasuke's going to be overwhelmed. There's practically a mountain of shopping bags piled in the center of their room. She's going to have fun clearing that out.

SLAM

Now, you see a panting Sasuke looking like he ran away from the scariest thing on the planet. He looks up, only to be greeted by a pile of shopping bags. He sweatdropped.

'Typical of mother.' he thought before looking at a exhausted Sakura. She was glaring at the mountain of bags with great intensity.

"Sasuke-kun, your mother's a shopping murderer." Sakura muttered darkly before getting up and slowly dragged her feet towards Mt. Shopping Bags. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little. Her attitude was like that of a kid. If only she were _really_ his wife, then he'd probably be a little bit more sympathetic towards her.

"Sasuke-kun! Please give me a hand! It'll take me an ETERNITY to put these all away!" Sakura whined while giving Sasuke her best puppy dog eyes. Sasuke half wanted to see her suffer, but his other half wanted to help her. But his devil side was losing, since his conscience was telling him to be a good boy.

(sigh) "Fine. But you owe me a favour." Sasuke agreed, and Sakura literally jumped for joy. Maybe Sasuke isn't as much of a human ice cube Ino and her thought he would be.

* * *

Shikamaru's in heaven. NOTHING could be ever compared to this feeling right now. He would even trade Ino for it. Why Ino you say? Cause she's not really HIS wife. Hahaha! Ok, you're probably wondering what the heck Shikamaru's doing right now right? Well then... let's take a look.

Steamy...

Public...

Soothing...

Any guesses yet? If you guessed Wind Country's best onsen then you're right! What better place to be after all the hard labour work? To Shikamaru, carrying shopping bags is considered hard labour.

While he's relaxing, his poor clone was left with the misfortune of carrying Ino's shopping bags. Oh well, as long as she doesn't notice he's not really there, he could care less! Ah... the wonders of his laziness never fails to amaze anyone. Anyway, let's go over to Ino's situation.

Once again, Shikamaru has managed to royally piss Ino off. How could he underestimate her like that?! You'd think she didn't notice that he put a clone in his place and dashed off somewhere?!?! Well she's not the TOP kunoichi in her country for nothing. She even said it this morning. Was he even _listening_?

So... as revenge, she's going to buy some _very_ useful things... just so that lazy husband of Sakura's stays in line. Glaring at the clone, Ino made a bee-line towards the general, where they sell all things good and evil! The clone struggled to stay the same pace as Ino.

'MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Shikamaru-**kun**, it's time for you to feel Yamanaka Ino's wrath!!' Ino thought devilishly.

* * *

- HARUNO KINGDOM -

King Jiraiya had successfully made his way home and into his bed! Phew. He thought he'd NEVER make it. Why wouldn't he you ask? Well, he's got a slight concussion remember? Oh well, doesn't matter now since Tsunade is doing her job as a medic.

* * *

Steam...

Redness...

Ba bump, ba bump, ba bump...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shrill scream echoed all around Earth Country. Everyone looked up and wondered what on earth had happened. But they eventually shook their heads and went back to whatever they're doing, thinking it's just their imaginations.

SLLLLLAAAAAAPPPPP

"Itai!" a deep male voice exclaimed as he clutched his now slightly puffy cheek. He was also now pushed four feet back from his original spot because of the strength of the slap. That made him on one side of the room. On the otherside was a really red Tenten, who was flushing from embarassment.

"What the hell do you think you were doing here?!" Tenten shouted at the boy before wrapping the towel around herself even tighter. The male on the otherside didn't seem to have an answer. That just made Tenten even MORE mad.

Tenten did a mental countdown for Neji before she pulverized him.

Neji's face was just as red as Tenten's, though his were for a couple different reasons.

1) He felt like an idiot for walking in on Tenten.

2) Being slapped by a girl was just downright degrading.

3) His inner self is drowning in his nose bleed.

Neji quickly composed himself and fled from the bathroom. Tenten fumed, and shouted after him.

"REMEMBER TO **KNOCK** NEXT TIME!"

- ROCK DOJO -

"Oi!! Bushy-brows!" a loud voice called. Said person looked up and saw it was the one and only Naruto.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! It's nice to see you again. Have you come for another challenge?" Lee asked with eagerness while smiling. Ting! Ouch... teeth... too... shiny!

"No Bushy-brows! I got bad news!!" Naruto shouted as he stopped in front of Lee and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"N-Naruto-kun! A-are you alright?!" asked a concerned Hinata. Naruto looked up and smiled at his new girlfriend. Hinata just blushed prettily and smiled back, taking it as an okay.

WOAH!!! BACK TRACK!!!

When did that happen?!?!? (O.o) Honestly, even as the author of this story, I don't even know what to say. Hehe...well you know what they say! Surprises just comes naturally! (Bunny: Yah...my brain just comes up with it, my fingers string the words together, and my eyes aren't actually paying attention. Lol.)

Hinata helped Naruto get up and Naruto once again faced Lee. Naruto had a serious expression on his face though. Lee sensed the urgency this message possessed and stood a little straighter, thinking it might require some of his superbly awesome taijutsu skills. He's too full of himself.

"I'm all out of ramen." Naruto said in a totally serious voice. Lee and Hinata both fell down anime style, and Lee's left leg twitched. After a while, a furious Lee stood up and glared angrily at an oblivious Naruto.

"You came here just to tell me you ran out of RAMEN?!?!?!?!?" Lee shouted at Naruto, who was partially being blown away by the force of Lee's tone. Hinata just sweatdropped at the scene. It was like some kind of comedy show.

Now, you see a furious Lee lecturing Naruto about youth and what not while shaking him like crazy. Then all of a sudden, the two started fighting. Naruto wanted to be away from him, and Lee needed to lecture Naruto some more.

"Lee-san! Naruto-ku- Ahhhhh!!" Hinata screamed, and shielded her face. Lee's fist had just nearly missed Hinata's head as Naruto his behind her.

"Naruto-kun! Hiding behind a woman is not manly OR youthful!" Lee chided while doing his good guy pose. Hinata and Naruto winced at the shininess of Lee's teeth. Where are the sunglasses?!

'He uses too much whitening toothpaste.' was what went on in Hinata and Naruto's heads. Lee then began rambling on about Gai-sensei's teachings about youth and how everyone should start wearing the comfortable green jumpsuits.

(sigh) 'I'll never hear the end of it.' Naruto thought before dragging Hinata away from the youth freak. He feared if they hung around any longer, it might just affect their sanity. Why did they go see him int he first place anyway?

* * *

- IN A LOG CABIN SOMEWHERE -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" two men screamed, took and breath, and continued screaming.

"ALRIGHT!!! SHUT UP YOU MORONS!!! YOU'VE BEEN GOING AT IT FOR 2 DAYS!!! STUFF IT!!!!" another man shouted and their mouthes were immediatedly jammed with jelly buns. The men who were screaming their heads off turned to face the person who scolded them. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers. The man that NEVER spoke, and hardly EVER raised his voice had just told them to stuff it. Man... they must be delusional AND hallucinating.

Chouji swallowed the jelly bun and exclaimed, "SHINO!! You can talk?!?!"

Shino's right brow twitched. "Of course I can speak. I just choose not to speak." he answered coolly, not looking at the bewildered looks his friends were giving him. Kiba swallowed his jelly bun, choked a bit before speaking up.

"Shino! How could you do that to us?! For the 7 years we knew you, we thought you were MUTE!!" Kiba said, while crying rivers. Chouji just nodded while his eyes were closed and Shino got even more agitated.

(sigh) 'I knew it was a bad idea to start talking now. Now I'm stuck with two annoying _and_ crying men.' Shino thought irritably before going over to the two and tried to comfort them. Keyword,** tried**.

After a couple annoying minutes, which turned into hours...

"Alright! Enough. Now what the hell were you guys screaming about hours ago?!" yelled an angry Shino. If you look really closely, you can see the angry flames behind those cool cool shades of his.

Kiba and Chouji immediately stopped crying and thought about what they were crying about for the last 5 hours...

Kiba shrugged. "Sorry Shino. I can't remember. Do you remember Chouji?" Kiba asked as he looked over at Chouji. Shino turned a bloody crimson.

"FOR GOD'S SAAAKKKKEEEE!!!!!!!!" was bursted into the air by a _very_ furious Shino.

"God drink's sake?" Chouji asked dumbly while looking at Kiba. Shino just slapped his forehead with a huge SMACK, which resulted in knocking himself out. Kiba and Chouji stared at the unconscious Shino...

"Now what?" Kiba asked Chouji, who just shrugged and continued staring.

* * *

- UCHIHA KINGDOM -

Mikoto, Sasuke and even _Fugaku_ poked their heads around the kitchen door. Mmm... something sure smells tasty!

"Ah! Hime-sama! Please, let us p-prepare the meals!!" a cook said desperately, trying to get Sakura to put down the spatula. Sakura ignored her and continued doing what she was doing. Sakura didn't like the way the cooks prepared the food, so she's going to make her OWN food. Hey, she has a special diet you know.

"Voila!" Sakura said proudly and presented the food to the cooks to see. The cook's jaws dropped in awe. There on the table, were traditonal japanese dishes all prepared neatly and attractively. Though they noticed that almost every dish has some sort of fruit added in somewhere.

Anyway, Mikoto, Fugaku (Yes him!), and Sasuke have been all blown away by Sakura's display of talent for cooking. They could smell the food from where they were standing, and it does smell very delicious, and appetizing.

"Oh! Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, finally noticing their presence. The three of them stood up and the two men looked at Mikoto. Mikoto just laughed nervously.

"Eh...hehe I was just wondering what my daughter-in-law was up to." Mikoto said sheepishly and started inching towards the dining chamber.

"Well, you'll know where to find us! So you go on and keep preparing those delicious dishes!" Mikoto said cheerfully and disappeared. Fugaku just nodded at Sakura and followed his wife. Sasuke stayed a little longer just to watch Sakura at work. Sakura was currently working on dessert. She loved making dessert the most. Why? Because she can use as much strawberries as she wants! Plus, the kitchen has an endless amount of it too.

'If only she were really my wife.' Sasuke thought longingly before heading towards the dining chamber to join his parents. Sakura is starting to grow on him, and he has come to terms with that fact.

- DINNER -

"This is yummy! My Sakura-chan, this is really good!" Mikoto exclaimed as she bit into her teriyaki. Teriyaki was actually Sakura's specialty for main courses. They were easy to prepare, and she has a secret recipe that she uses. (Remember the fruits?)

Fugaku was actually really impressed by Sakura's cooking skills as well. He suspected her to be rather talentless, but guess looks are rather deceiving huh? Even the tomato loving Sasuke is enjoying his food a lot.

'I gotta thank Hinata-chan the next time I see her!' Sakura thought happily before she too dug into her own food. Yes, Sakura learned her cooking skills from the Hyuuga heiress. You honestly think Jiraiya and Tsunade would let Sakura, a **princess** learn how to cook from the cooks in the kingdom? That would be the biggest outrage of life.

It had taken Sakura a while to convince Hinata to teach her how to cook. Hinata didn't want to cause any trouble, but after Sakura assured her everything's going to be fine, she taught Sakura everything she knew about cooking.

Sakura was a fast learner, and she was very careful. So all the baking, pastry and sushi making was easy as cake for Sakura. The main courses, soups, and more complicated dishes took sometime since Sakura wasn't used to handling certain cooking utensils, and using some of the equipment. More often than not, there were several burns involved.

Scheduling times for these cooking lessons were the tricky bit, but once Hinata was home alone, it was Iron Chef time.

All the hard work paid off now, since everyone seems to be liking her cooking, and nothing went wrong while she was preparing supper. Well... maybe except a few minor things, but we won't be going into that. Lets keep the picture perfect.

"Mmm... Okairi is sure lucky to have you as a daughter. (sigh) I wish I had a child like you." Mikoto said dreamily. Sasuke just lightly glared at his mother. Hello! He was right there! Mikoto noticed Sasuke's glare and quickly made corrections.

"A-ah, but it doesn't mean I'm disappointed in you Sasu-chan!" Mikoto said assuringly. Sasuke just huffed, but made no comment.

(ahem) "Sakura. The food is very delicious. You are indeed, a very talented young woman." Fugaku complimented quietly. Immediately, all movement stopped, and everybody froze. Fugaku sighed inwardly. If he had talked more, awkward moments like these wouldn't occur.

"Fugaku-kun! Are you feeling okay honey?" Mikoto asked worriedly as she felt Fugaku's forehead. Sasuke stared at his father, wondering if he really meant it, and Sakura was... feeling pleased. Hey, she was complimented by THE Uchiha Fugaku. So she should feel pleased, right?

"Mikoto, I'm-" Fugaku tried to tell Mikoto that everything is okay with him but... "AHH!!! DOCTOR!! Something's wrong with my husband!!!" Mikoto screamed and a whole bunch of medics immediately rushed in.

"Don't worry Mikoto-sama. We'll heal Fugaku-sama right away!" one of the medics said. Fugaku tried to protest once again, but a sharp 'something' was jabbed into his urm... rear.

Before Fugaku could even shout out in pain, he passed out from the drug that has been injected into him. Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto just stood there wide-eyed at the display. The medics then hauled Fugaku onto a stretcher and carried him off to his room.

"I'd better go just in case." Mikoto said quickly and excused herself. Sakura sweatdropped. Fugaku just complimented her, and THIS happens. What would happen if the truth was told? Sakura shuddered. She didn't want to think about it yet. YET.

"Sakura, what's this called?" Sasuke asked from the dining table. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at what he was eating currently. Sakura smiled and said, "That's my favourite dessert too! Red bean ice cream with strawberries!"

Sasuke just nodded and continued eating the sweet sweet dish. True Sasuke doesn't like sweet things, but he never said he didn't like flinging them.

SPLAT ...

* * *

Blink

Sluuurrrrp

Blink, pout

Sluuurrrrrrrrrrpppp

Blink, glare

Sluuuuuu- chokes

"ACK..!!! COUGH COUGH!! WEEZ WEEZ!!!"

Hinata's eyes widened and pounded Naruto's back. After a couple painful minutes for Naruto, Naruto was finally not choking anymore. Now, why was Naruto choking you ask? Well you see, earlier, Naruto had asked Hinata if she knew how to make ramen.

Of course, Hinata said yes. Naruto was hungry so Hinata made him ramen! Nice huh? So while Naruto was hungrily devouring the delicious meal, Hinata was expecting some feedback from her boyfriend.

And obviously, Naruto doesn't reply cause he's too involved in eating up the ramen. So Hinata, getting a little lonely and fed up gave him the Ultimate Hinata Glare! Which, resulted in Naruto choking. Hinata may be shy, and soft spoken, but when she wants attention, give it to her or she'll give you a glare that'll make you choke to death.

Naruto-kun was an example everybody.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned. Man, sitting in this hot spring sure does make you sleepy.

'I think I'll take a little nap.' Shikamaru thought lazily before drifting off to dreamland. Where everything isn't troublesome, and is Ino free. Hopefully, he doesn't drown while he sleeps.

Speaking of Ino, what's our blonde haired kunoichi up to?

It's dark...

_Eerily_ dark...

WHY THE HECK IS IT SO DARK?!? TURN ON THE THE FRIGGIN LIGHTS!!!!

Flick!

Aa, much better. Now, you see a rather evil looking Ino. You could clearly see the horns and devil tail on her. Ino was planning something, we ALL know that. But what? That my friends... is TOP SECRET!!! But secrets are meant to be told so I'll tell you anyways. Muahahaha. (Bunny: I'm evil, I know. Deal with it.)

**INO'S SUPER SNEAKY HOLY COWS REVENGE PLAN ON THE LAZY-ASS**

1. Take all of the lazy-ass's clothes, (every last bit!) and trim them to make it look like a girl's clothes.

2. Dye all his clothes pink.

3. Dry them and hang them back in his closet, making sure they all smell fruity. (Bunny: Yum yum.)

4. Add white hair dye to his shampoo. Mix it well!

5. Add honey into his conditioner. Mix it well too!

6. Replace his mint toothpaste with hot sauce.

7. Extract onion juice and dip his towel in that stuff and dry it. (Bunny: His eyes are gonna burn.)

8. Burn his pile of Icha Icha Paradise books. (Bunny: Yes! Shika is a perv.)

So far, Ino has thought of this much. Ino's evil grin widened even more at the thought of Shikamaru's look of horror. Who knew he read those disgusting books that Sakura's dad writes? Well, expect the unexpected is what they say!

'Shikamaru-kun, prepare to repent!' Ino thought before cackling evilly.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Oh no! Poor Shikamaru. He's gonna get a piece of Devil Ino now! Hmm...I wonder what happened with Sasuke over there. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and the next chappie will be coming up sometime soon! Until then, TA TA!


	5. Eventful Happenings

**You're Not Who I'm Suppose Marry!**

Hey everyone!! Weee!!! Guess what?!!? It's my birthday today!! I'M FINALLY 15!!! Chhaaaa!!!

Disclaimer: Nope. Me don't own Naruto.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_Flashback_

**Inner Self

* * *

**

**Recap:**

'Shikamaru-kun, prepare to repent!' Ino thought before cackling evilly.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to laugh so hard right now. But being the emotionless cool guy he is, he didn't. He had just flung his spoon of ice cream at Sakura, and hit her in the face.

"Sasuke..." Sakura growled menacingly. You can clearly see the killing aura that radiated off of Sakura. Dessert is supposed to be eaten, not flung at other people. Inner Sasuke was screaming at him, telling him he should run while he's got the chance right now, but Sasuke was too amused by an angry Sakura to leave at the moment.

"SHANNARO!!!" Sakura yelled, anger blazing in her eyes before she took a lounge at Sasuke. Strangely, he didn't evade Sakura but moved closer to Sakura! Sakura's eyes widened as she crashed into Sasuke, they tumbled over, fell off the chair, and landed on the floor with a 'thud.'

Sakura was currently lying ontop of Sasuke, who was holding her close and making sure she didn't get hurt. He stared at her, while she glared at him. He thought she looks so cute when she's angry.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked, still a little mad. She suppressed the blush that started creeping up her face. The position they were in just seemed... a little too awkward.

"Hey. Do me a favour and don't move." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura shuddered a little, and resisted the urge to move away. It tickled whenever people whispered in her ear.

Sasuke leaned his head towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. What was Sasuke doing?

Lick.

Sakura could feel Sasuke smirk. Sakura blushed a deep red.

"I agree Sakura. It's my favourite dessert too." Sasuke said before getting them off the floor. Sakura blushed as red as a tomato before turning around in a huff, and strutted in the direction of their bedroom. She felt confused. Was she falling for the black-haired prince? It made her uncomfortable, to know she's falling for someone else's husband.

He was Ino's.

'Do I really want to switch back?' Sakura asked herself. Unsure of what her decision should be now. It feels nice to be with Sasuke, yet so _wrong_ because it made her feel like she was cheating on both Shikamaru and Ino.

* * *

WHERE THE HELL IS THE LAZY ASS?!!??!

That was the BIG question for the very furious Ino. She had been waiting for the lazy genius for the past 2 hours! Yet, he's no where to be seen. He should be home by _now_. His clone was _long_ gone. Ino had made sure of that. But what she did to the clone is going to remain secret. It's too... morbid! But then again, Shikamaru will suffer the same fate as his clone.

**'If that lazy-ass doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes, I'll personally drag him outta that hot spring!!!'** Inner Ino screamed while rubbing her hands together.

'WHAT?!!? How did _you_ know he's at the hot spring?!?' Ino thought bewildered. Inner Ino scratched her head.

'Well Inner Shikamaru was relaxing at a hot spring, so I thought the REAL Shikamaru might be there.' Inner Ino shrugged. Ino resisted the urge to scream in fury. Man, her inner self was the WORST inner self anyone could ask for.

**'Oh ya! That lazy-ass is also dreaming about clouds. I think you need to give him a wake up call.'** Inner Ino said with a snicker before going somewhere.

Ino smirked. She mentally thanked her inner self. So... that lazy-ass pervert is at a hot spring dozing off huh? This is precious... this is just _too_ precious. TRIPLE THE REVENGE!!! But in order for it to work... she may need a little help.

* * *

Doing what lots of indecisive princesses do, Sakura ripped the pretty petals off of daisy, one by one.

"I like him." Sakura mutters to herself with a blush.

"I don't like him." her tone of voice stern.

"I like him."

...

...

"I don't like him?"

Sakura gave the flower petal a very confused stare. Giving a cry of frustration she threw her arms up and flopped back onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

* * *

"He's WHAT?!?!!?" Temari asked shocked. Ino just nodded her head, her arms crossed. Temari then smirked.

"I'll take it as you've already got a plan?" Temari said. Bingo! Boy does Temari know Ino well. Ino whispered her plans to Temari, who just smiled malevolently. This was just the thing she needs that'll make her day.

Unknown to the two evil kunoichis, a pair of eyes have been staring at Ino ever since she came into the house.

'That's not her.' the mysterious person thought before he disappeared in swirl of sand.

(O.o) Who could that be?

* * *

Snore...

Snore...

Snore...

SPLASH!!!!

Shikamaru jerked awake. He was happily dreaming away when all of a sudden, a wave of hot water hit his face. Ouch... that hurts. As soon as his vision came back to him, Shikamaru's eyes nearly popped out of it's sockets.

"I-I-Ino?!?!?" Shikamaru said surprised. Shit. His most feared enemy had found him. Wait a sec... he's not wearing anything either!

Shikamaru tried to run away, but his legs had turned to jelly. Aah, double shit. His legs had turned to jell-o from sitting in this hot spring for so long. Now he can't even move! Which made Ino laugh maniacally mentally.

"So... Shika-kun, what's up?" Ino asked wickedly as she started walking towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru gulped. What was there to say? "Hey! I'm really afraid of you right now, so back off bitch?" Nope. Not the right thing. That would only earn you an Ino knuckle sandwich.

"Ino, you're wearing a towel, in the men's side of the hot spring, and in the same hot spring as I AM!!!" Shikamaru spoke, shouting the last part at Ino, who apparently wasn't listening to him. Shikamaru started to panic. The look on Ino's face was _really_ saying something. Plus the evil glint in her eyes wasn't helping matters at all.

"Mou... Shika-kun. After you left, I felt oh so very _lonely_!" Ino emphasized the word lonely and went up to Shikamaru to pull him into a back breaking hug. Shikamaru thought he's going to die from a hug. Who knew hugs could kill you?

Since Shikamaru couldn't see Ino's expression right now, he didn't know whether she was smiling right now or not. It just made Shikamaru worried. He can't die right now, though the way she was hugging him did make him feel... very warm. It felt nice to be hugged by someone.

CLING

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He knew Ino was up to something. True, she was good at acting, (cough)He-fell-for-it(cough) and has a nice body. Shikamaru blushed at the last part. He shook his head. Bad Shikamaru, bad!

Ino had taken the chance when she was hugging Shikamaru to put a choker around his neck. She backed away and quickly hopped out of the hot spring. Shikamaru wondered what's going to happen now.

"Temari! Hit it!" Ino called to the entrance to the hot spring. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Temari was here too?! Oh wait, her family _owns_ this onsen!

ZAP ZIPPPP ZAAAAPPPPP ZIIIIPPPPP

Now, you see a fried Shikamaru! Let's take a picture everyone! It'll last longer.

Now remember kids, don't try this at home! Cause it could kill ya! Now you ask why Shika didn't die? It's because this is my fanfic, and I decide whether he dies or not. But YOU are not, so therefore you'll get hurt.

So... point being. Don't try and put a shocking collar on someone and shock them in the water. Results may not be pretty. But then again, why you would anyone do such a cruel thing? -insert evil grin here-

"AHAHAHAHA!!! LOOK INO/TEMARI! IT'S A FRIED PINEAPPLE!" Both Temari and Ino howled with laughter, holding their stomachs. Shikamaru just promptly sunk to the bottom of the hot spring. Oh, how the mighty has fallen. So much for being a genius

But...

Just a couple minutes before he got shocked...

The hug felt very significant to him. As if it was the beginning of relationship or something...

Shikamaru shook his head. The shock of electricity must be making him delirious.

* * *

For the past... hour, Sakura has been lying on her and Sasuke's bed thinking about her mistake marriage.

'Well... if I never told anyone, I can go on being Sasuke's wife... and become Fire Country's queen.' Sakura thought.

**'Yeahhh... that would TOTALLY rock, but you know, what about Ino? Does she feel the same too?'** her inner self pointed out.** 'Also, do you even LOVE Sasuke?'** Inner Sakura asked. That was the BIG question.

'I... don't know. Every time I'm with him... I feel kind of giddy inside.' Sakura thought truthfully. Inner Sakura stayed quiet since she wasn't quite sure either, whether it was just a schoolgirl crush or the beginning stages of love.

WAVE WAVE WAVE

Sakura blinked.

"Earth to Sakura." came Sasuke's smooth voice. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked up. There Sasuke was standing before her, smirking at her. Sakura pouted.

"What are _you_ smirking at?" she asked cutely. Sasuke's smirk just grew and sat down beside her. Sakura turned to look at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Sasuke asked casually, returning her stare that made Sakura blush. She didn't know if it would be good to tell him that she's crushing on him. Would it make her sound too fangirly? But then again, doesn't she have the right to ask, after what happened back at dinner?

"A-Ano Sasuke-kun... what do you feel about me?" Sakura asked, trying to sound casual. Sasuke looked at Sakura. What did he feel for her? Was she just another fangirl that entered his life? No... she's definitely not a fangirl. Otherwise, he would've demanded to sleep in separate rooms immediately. She's special.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied truthfully. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at the moment. Sure, lots of annoying fangirls asked him that question, but she's different. She has a different aura about her that seems to make people like her.

"Oh." Sakura said quietly. Seems like he doesn't know how he feels either. Should she tell him?

Nah...

It's only been two days. She can't fall for someone in two days. Maybe... if she just waits a while, the feelings will go away.

"Sakura, can you massage?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Sakura gave him a funny look. What kind of question was that? But, she nodded all the same. A question is a question.

"Good. My muscles are all tense." Sasuke said. Smiling, she rolled up her sleeves and let Sasuke lie down on his front. That is... the beginning of a very misunderstanding night...

From downstairs, Mikoto and Fugaku have heard their son making some weird noises. Which is bad, considering Mikoto has a mind set for grandchildren, and she may be taking this the wrong way.

"AHHHH!!! FUGAKU!! I'm gonna be a grandmother soon!!" Mikoto cheered excitedly and danced around the room. Fugkau once again, sighed. His wife loves kids way too much. Sometimes, he even wonders if she loves them more than him.

**'Most likely.'** his inner self commented, which Fugaku completely ignored. Uchiha's aren't insane. He repeated in his head. They don't have little voices inside their heads, and they certainly DON'T talk to themselves! With that last thought, Fugaku zombie walked to his bed.

Mikoto shook her head while looking at her husband's back. 'He's too excited about getting grandchildren. He has even started talking to himself!' she thought to herself before joining Fugaku and climbed into the warm and inviting bed.

* * *

A certain someone wanted answers NOW. That princess back there wasn't the princess from Earth Country. He _knows_ she's not her. She was the most beautiful girl that he's ever met, and she definitely didn't have **blond** hair. Unless she dyed it and put on blue contacts, but the chances aren't very likely.

Now, he's going to Carriage Services to find out what the hell happened with the princesses they were transporting. He has a feeling that he,

1) Knows the people and

2) They made a mistake.

He growled a bit. If his hunch was right, those guys are _so_ dead! Now, who's the mysterious person you ask? Well you're just gonna have to wait and see.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Shikamaru-kun! I want this penguin!! It's the most adorable animal EVER!" Ino screamed and gave Shikamaru a zap. Shikamaru, obviously got fried, before purchasing... a penguin. Yes, Ino's creating her own zoo. I mean, Shikamaru has already been forced to buy her 12 monkeys, 10 hippos, 8 alligators, 6 lions, 24 flamingoes, and now... A PENGUIN. According to her, it's the one and only animal that would become the _star_ of her zoo.

(sigh) 'God. Just shoot me now.' Shikamaru thought dreadfully. Grant fulfilled! Ino just zapped him again, telling him it's time to move onto fish. They need marine life. What a wonderful idea, Shikamaru would make a good animal tamer.

"Shika-kun! Which should I get? The beluga whales, or the killer whales?!" Ino asked ecstatically. Shikamaru just pointed randomly. Ino looked at what he was pointing at. Guppies?

"Shika-kun, why are we getting guppies?" Ino asked as she peered into the guppy tank. Shikamaru mumbled some incoherent stuff. Ino ignored him for once, and tried to find some good looking guppies for her zoo collection. Man, is Sakura going to be jealous when she hears this.

Finally! She's going to see Sakura again! In one week. One week is all she has left until she's back with the one she's betrothed to. Uchiha Sasuke! Even though a part of her doesn't want to leave Shikamaru. Sure he's a lazy-ass and all, but he has his sweet and has his caring sides. Plus, she loves to prank and having control over the guy. It makes her feel so powerful and superior. She doesn't want some dude that doesn't like listening to you. Well... at least Shikamaru pretends to be listening.

"Shika-kun... let's go home." Ino said abruptly. Shikamaru gave Ino a wary side glance. Judging from the position the sun's in, it's only about 2 in the afternoon. But, being the collared "husband" that he is, he followed her home obediently.

He is so whipped.

* * *

Kiba and Chouji cowered in a corner, both shaking in fright. For the scariest man they've ever met was standing before them. Everyone, I will be pleased to introduce you to SABAKU NO GAARA-CHAN!!!

Gaara glared at the two shaking men and the author for calling him Gaara-chan. (Bunny: Hehehe...)

"G-G-Gaara!! H-Honestly!! I-I-It w-was a m-mistake!!!" Kiba manage to stutter out, though that only seemed to add to Gaara's flames of death. His sand started coming out.

"GAARA!! DON'T WORRY!!! WE P-PROMISE EVERYTHING WILL BE STRAIGHTENED OUT!!!" Chouji cried out. Gaara's sand stopped.

"You know, you could have said that first. Then I wouldn't have to take time to get my sand out." Gaara said blankly. Then in a wave of sand, Gaara disappeared. Both Kiba and Chouji blinked.

"You know... that went _a lot _ smoother than I thought." Kiba said before falling onto his back asleep. Chouji just nodded and did the same.

"AAACK!!!!"

Oopsies... looks like Chouji landed on top of Shino who just regained consciousness. -insert sweatdrop here-

Now, why's Gaara so upset about the princesses being swapped? Well you see, Gaara has a thing for Sakura, and he was hoping he would see her again.

* * *

Sluuuuuurrrrrrrppppp!

"HINATA!! THIS IS THE BEST RAMEN I'VE EVER HAD!!!!" Naruto cried and continued inhaling his ramen. Hinata sweat dropped.

'Naruto-kun, you say that everytime...' Hinata thought. Sometimes, she questioned herself why she even fell for the blonde. Well... his looks are pretty cute, and he has a very childish disposition.

(sigh) 'Love is sure blind.' Hinata thought with a faint blush on her face. She loves him so much she hardly notices ALL of Naruto's bad qualities, like table manners, manners overall, habits, and his overly curious ways.

A swirl of sand suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto didn't even realize it, since he was too busy trying to drown himself in ramen.

"Naruto." a cold voice spoke. Naruto stopped eating his ramen at the sound of his name being said. Slowly... he lifted his head up to meet a pair of cold sea foam eyes.

"G-GAARA!??!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. In doing so, he had managed to spray Gaara in the face with ramen noodles. Eeewwwww...

"Naruto... **you idiot!**" Gaara venomously said to the blond, and with a wave of his hand he buried Naruto in a mountain of sand. Hinata quickly gave Gaara some napkins to wipe the noodles off.

"AAHHHH!!! AIR!!!" Naruto shouted in relief as he surfaced from the sand and took in gulps of air.

BLEAH TWOO PFFTTTT

Yeah... and mouths full of yummy sand too. Mmmm...

"Gaara-san, d-did you need s-something?" Hinata stuttered and fidgeted with her fingers. Gaara always seemed to intimidate her somehow.

(ahem)"Yes. It's actually quite serious." Gaara said and started whispering what he knows into Hinata's ear. Hinata's eyes widened and gasped. Naruto finally takes a look at his girlfriend and Gaara... only he took things the wrong way.

"GAARA!! How dare you try and take away my girlfriend!! IMMA GONNA KEEL JOO!!!" Naruto shouted and charged towards Gaara, who's face spelled WTF? But quickly tried to run away from the furious blond. Hinata was well... blushing like mad at the accusation and from Naruto's sudden burst of protectiveness. Or is possessiveness?

* * *

THE NEXT GLORIOUS DAYSSSSSSS

WEEEEEE!!! Time sure has been flying! Guess what?! It's already Saturday! AWESOME!! You know what that means right?!?! The whole gang is meeting... SOMEWHERE!!!!

"You know what Sasuke-kun... I think I'm going to miss you!" Sakura cried and clung to Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke held Sakura tightly, afraid that if he lets go, she's gonna be gone... FOREVER! Oh, the drama and crocodile tears.

"Sasuke-kun... why don't I stay here...? Like... forever?" Sakura asked, her wide green eyes looking at Sasuke for some answers.

_Forever..._

_Forever..._

_Forever...!_

"I would love that." Sasuke replied and leaned closer towards Sakura...

_Closer..._

_and_

_Closer..._

A centimeter apart now...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke paused. Who's calling him? It sounds awfully like Sakura, but Sakura's lips didn't move!

"Sasuke-kun...!"

The picture started fading... wait... what's happening?!

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked at his surroundings. Everything in his room looked fine... nothing was out of order. Then what was wrong? He looked at the 'thing' he was holding on to.

There in his arms, was a pink faced Sakura. Sasuke had the faintest blush on his face, and avoided Sakura' eyes. What is his excuse for this little predicament?

"A-Ano...Sasuke-kun...do you mind letting me go please?" Sakura said in a slightly higher voice, that sounds rather close to a squeak. Sasuke smiled mischievously. Instead of complying with her wishes he snuggled up to Sakura, who squealed at the sudden contact.

"Naahhh. I like it like this better." Sasuke said playfully. Sakura blushed even harder. So she's his teddybear now? Oh no, that's not how things worked. Sakura smiled one of her own mischievous smiles. Two can play at this game.

Sakura started hugging Sasuke in return. Sasuke smirked... so she liked being hugged huh?

Wrong thought.

SQUEEEEEEZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke's face turned blue. He was suffocating alright.

"S-Sakura! N-Neeed... AIR!" Sasuke managed to gasp out. Sakura smiled evilly and let go of Sasuke. Sasuke took in huge gulps of the precious air. Sasuke gave Sakura a mini glare, but said person was too busy grinning in triumph, she failed to notice him slowly crawling towards her.

When Sakura finally realized that... she was too late.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

* * *

Shikamaru had the worst week... **ever**. He swears, someday he's going to kill that blond woman.

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru and Ino had just arrived home from the humungous shopping spree. Shikamaru dropped dead onto the bed. Ino grinned evilly, thank goodness Shikamaru didn't see it. _

_"Oh Shikamaru! Go take a shower, you deserve it you know..." Ino said somewhat slyly, but covered it up with fake sincerity. Shikamaru also noticed the tone Ino used. That fake sincerity gave him shivers. Oh no... this is not good. _

_"Alright." Shikamaru answered and slowly walked to his... demise. Better obey than resist, cause either way he was going to end up... well... pawned._

_Shikamaru opened the bathroom door and quickly shielded his face and head. He waited..._

_Nothing came at him, and nothing happened. Carefully, he peeked through his arms. _

_'That's weird. Nothing seems to be out of place.' Shikamaru thought warily. For sure, he thought Ino might've planted a bomb in the bathroom or something. Carefully, he walked over to the toilet. _

_'Maybe she put explosives in there so that when I open it, the toilet will explode on me.' Shikamaru thought. So creating a clone, he made the clone open the toilet lid. Shikamaru shielded himself._

_Nothing happened. _

_"Yo, what are you shielding yourself from?" his clone asked him. Shikamaru stood up, and walked over. The toilet was perfectly fine. He sighed. Taking all these good signs so far, he concluded that Ino didn't do anything to the bathroom. _

_With a poof, his clone disappeared. Shikamaru lazily stripped himself and prepared to take a nice long shower to relieve his sore muscles. _

_**'I thought for sure she's going to booby-trap the bathroom.' **__Inner Shikamaru said. Shikamaru nodded in agreement. (sigh) The soothing hot water... now where did he put that shampoo?_

_Outside, Ino was trying so hard to keep a straight face and sort out all her clothes and thoughts. If she smiled, she would then laugh outloud. Which would be bad, since she might blurt out her plan in the process. Ino forced on a serious expression. She loved times like this... pranking the pineapple head that is. If she trades back... she may never have fun like this again! So she's going to think this over a bit more... _

_Shikamaru reached for his shampoo bottle and squeezed some on top of his head._

_'Why does it smell... a bit different?' Shikamaru thought, but quickly dismissed it as he started massaging his scalp._

_Tsk tsk tsk Shikamaru... and to think you're a genius. He fell into Ino's trap completely. _

_Shikamaru quickly rinsed his hair and reached for his conditioner. Little did he know... Shikamaru's going to get a new hairstyle after he comes out. _

_**'Is it me... or does it smell kinda sweet in here?' **__his inner self commented and continued sniffing the air. Shikamaru sniffed. Inner Shikamaru was right... it does smell a little, sweet. But what's giving off that smell?_

_It was then Shikamaru realized that his hair felt a bit sticky and heavy. Which was _very _unsual._

_'What the...' he rinsed his hair and tried to wash out the sticky, fragrant substance that he thought was his CONDITIONER. Turning the shower off, he wiped his fogged up mirror. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Shikamaru's scream of horror.  
_

_When Ino heard his scream, she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. _

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (gasp for air) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino laughed. She laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her face and she had to clutch her stomach and rolling around on the floor. _

_After a couple of horrifying minutes, out came a VERY red faced Shikamaru who was clad only with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ino stared at Shikamaru blankly. But that face didn't last long, as she burst into laughter... AGAIN!_

_"Ino!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?!?!!?!?" Shikamaru yelled, outraged. In front of you, Shikamaru was slightly dripping wet, but aside from that lets look at something else. His beautiful chestnut brown hair was now the colour of snow, and his hair, which was usually in a high ponytail, is now styled like tall grass. Meaning, his hair stood _**straight**_ up. _

_Ino was too busy laughing she didn't even answer Shikamaru who was now walking over to Ino. Ino saw the shadow looming over her and her laughing ceased. _

_**'He's not going to hurt us is he?!?!?' **__Inner Ino asked frantically. _

_'He wouldn't DARE!' thought Ino, a slight look of panic flashed in her eyes. Ino stood up quickly, only in time to have Shikamaru tie her up with chakra strings._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed as she was then thrown into the closet. Shikamaru dusted imaginary dust from his hands and was about to walk away when Ino bit the end of his towel trying to keep him from leaving..._

_Swwooooppppp_

_Everything halted._

_Ino screamed, but it was slightly muffled by the towel in her mouth as she quickled wiggled away from Shikamaru who was desperately trying to cover himself up._

_**'MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!!'**__ Inner Ino screamed as she dumped water on them... in an attempt to purify them, but to no avail.  
_

_End Flashback_

That was most horrible day Shikamaru has ever lived through. His hair was dyed white, and his hair stuck up like grass. After a couple days, his hair didn't even try to flatten. (sigh) What a powerful combination of honey and conditioner.

His parents have questioned him many times about his sudden hair change. Ino's stupid excuse was the salonists messed up big time. Ino also had to assure Shikamaru that the dye will wash out in due time, and his hair... will be back to normal in no time?

She was fairly hesitant when she answered.

This was definitely NOT going to give his real wife a good impression on his looks. HE DOES NOT HAVE WHITE GRASS LIKE HAIR! Now Sakura's going to see him as a freak tomorrow.

(sigh) "Women... are creatures of pure evil." Shikamaru stated before looking back at the clouds.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Bunny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I had so much fun writing this chappie. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait, I'm a slow typer that stumbles a bit when typing. Please tell me what you think, and wait patiently for the next chappie! Thanks!!


	6. The Reunion, and True Feelings

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Hello everybody!! Sorry I haven't updated...in a while. Hehehe, anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed!! Reviews means a lot to authors you know. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: Hmmm...if I owned Naruto, it would make Sasuke and Sakura have about 4 kids, and I'll make Sasuke wear a frilly Hello Kitty apron. MUHAHAHA.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

- - - - - - - -

**Recap:**

Oh man...this was definitely NOT going to give his real wife a good impression on his looks. I mean...HE DOES NOT HAVE WHITE GRASS LIKE HAIR!! Now Sakura's going to see him as a freak...tomorrow.

(sigh) "Ino...I now have a dislike for you...with passion." Shikamaru stated before looking back at the clouds.

o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

It was...the day. The day they've ALL been DYYYIIIIINNNNGGGG for to come. Ok, now I'm just being too dramatic. So I'll get straight to the point since I'm stalling and still am. Lol. Today's the grand- SUPER DUPER LUCKY 7 GROUPIE MEETING OF THE MISMATCHED OR IS IT COUPLES DAY OUT!

Yes. A LOOOOONNNNGGGG name indeed but I just felt like writing all that cause well...it's fun. Don't question da author or she'll make Kisame teleport you to Sea World and feed you to Willy, his best buddy. Oh ya, don't forget Moby Dick. (Bunny: I was tempted to put 's after Moby. But that would be...kinda irrelevant, and inappropriate.)

"Shika-kunnnnn!!!!! Hurry up! I don't wanna be late!!!!" Ino shouted as she zapped Shikamaru with her...zappie collar thingy. Ok, from now on it's officially known as the ZAPPY COLLAR. End of story.

Overnight, Ino has made...a CRUCIAL decision. She and Sakura are SO going to have to discuss this matter. Cause this affects her future directly! I mean, it's really her decision after all, whether she wants little Uchiha bratz running around in her life, or miniature pineapple kidz. (sigh) She actually prefers pineapples if you didn't know.

(grumbles) "Ino...do you REALLY think I wanna go meet everyone with hair...AS TROUBLESOME AS THIS!?!?!?" Shikamaru shouted from inside the bathroom, so it sounded kinda muffled. Ino huffed.

"I don't care Mr. I THINK EVERYTHING IS TROULESOME!! If you don't drag your ass out here in 10 seconds, I'm going to shave ALL your hair off!!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs and she pulled out her electric shear... that she just HAPPENED to be carrying around. Shikamaru was then, standing right infront of Ino in a poof. Ino smirked...that line always worked. Like a charm.

After all, her father had suffered the same fate. Her mother had threatened Inoichi about shaving his beautiifullly long hair off if he didn't get out of the bathroom that instant. Hehehe...who knew Ino's dad was such a girl? Maybe that's why he was blessed WITH a girl. HAHAHAA. (ahem) Moving on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"S-S-SASUKE-KUN!!!! YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS FRIGGIN INSTANNTTTTT!!!!!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could. But from where she is right now, that possibility is...pretty slim. (sigh) Why oh why did she have to pick NOW to provoke our dear Sasuke-sama?? Cause right now, she should be getting ready to meet Shikamaru...her husband.

Right, so you're all wondering what the heck happened to our poor Sakura-chan. The current situation she's in right now is...

She's been skillfully tied by a rope and is now dangling off the chandelier, and the ceiling isn't exactly 'low' either.

Yes, Sasuke is cruel. So don't mess with him the morning, or he'll give you no mercy. Even if you're the hottest chick in the universe.

oxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxo

Dum de dumm...let's say everyone managed to make it out of their doors alive and are going to...Ichiraku Ramen!! Sorry folks, but how these couples managed to get here is kinda top secret. Anyway, this wonderful restaurant is in Konoha! Naruto wouldn't function properly without ramen you know. So you gotta supply him with the best.

Suddenly, midnight violet and coffee brown could be seen. Naruto immediately recognized those two colours. Why they're the hair colour of his best buddies!! Well...Hinata was more his girlfriend.

"Hinata-chann!!! Neji!!!" Naruto screamed at the two.

But when the people actually came into view...they weren't Neji and Hinata. They were...

"Umm...excuse me sir. But I don't recall meeting you anywhere. Plus, you got our names wrong." the small female spoke up. Sure she had hair exactly LIKE Hinata's...but her eyes were a dark green. The male beside...had long hair like Neji too, except his eyes were tiny...and beetle black.

"Sorry, but you must have been mistakened. I'm Heji, and that's Ninata." the male introduced. Naruto's expression seemed horrified. He didn't know whether it was the looks that were so similar, the names, or the fact that 'Heji' sounded like a old woman.

"I-I u-uhhh g-gotta go! N-Nice meeting ya! And s-sorry for the mix up!" Naruto managed to stutter out as he ran as far as he can AWAY from the strange look alikes.

Reaching Ichiraku in no time, he spotted his FAVOURITE person on earth just sitting there, waiting for her lover.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" he screamed and quickly ran over to hug the shy girl. Hinata quickly turned around only to be tackled by the blonde. Hinata blushed while giggling.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted while getting up with the help of Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, you have NO idea who I just met! Like, there's these two people who look almost like you and Neji! I thought they were you guys at first, but then later I found out they were Ninata and Heji!

Hinata only smiled lightly at Naruto. But on the inside...something else was raging.

**'How could heee!!! We've been his girlfriend for like what?! 3 weeks!? He should be able to know what the hell I look like!!!'** Inner Hinata screamed, infuriated.

In the distance, they could hear a faint galloping noise. Hmm...who do we know that loves his horse very much?

Why, it's none other than OLD MAN SHIKAMARU!!! (Bunny: Hahaha!! Ok ok, just joking Shikamaru. No need to Kage Mane my ass now.)

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!!" another voice squealed. Hinata recognized that voice at once. She nearly fell out of her stool. After regaining her composture, she looked up. Yup, she was definitely right.

"INO?!?!!?" Naruto shouted in shock. He thought Sakura was supposed to be there. After all he did see a picture of Sakura, but this blondie is certainly NOT Sakura. This was Ino. He recognized the picture from Sasuke's file on her.

Ino and Shikamaru quickly rushed over and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare reveal my identity or you're DEAD MEAT!" Ino hissed to Naruto in a threatening manner. Naruto only nodded his head, fearing for his own life. Ino, satisfied with his answer, let go of him.

"Geez Naruto. You almost blew our cover." Shikamaru said irritatedly before plopping down onto a stool himself. Naruto quickly ran over to Shikamaru and started speaking in a hushed tone.

"Lazy-bum, I thought you were marrying Sakura-chan!"

"I was."

"Then why's Ino with you?!"

"I'll explain later."

"By the way, what the hell's up with your hair?" Naruto said while giving his hair a long stare. Shikamaru's face darkened.

"Ino can explain that for you." he muttered darkly before ordering some plain ramen. Naruto gave Shikamaru another weird glance before walking over to Ino, who was in a pretty deep conversation with his Hinata-chan.

"Ino, what happened to Shikamaru's hair?" Naruto asked curiously. Suddenly, Ino's devil eyes flashed and a wicked smile was plastered onto her face.

"Naruto-kun, would you like me to DEMONSTRATE?" Ino asked maliciously. Naruto visibly gulped and said a quick no thanks as he ran away from the evil blonde. Hinata just sweatdropped.

GIDDY UP GIDDY UP UP UP!!!

"Woooaahh!!" (Bunny: Is that how you stop a horse??)

Ino and the others head quickly snapped to the sound of the noise.

CRACKKKKK

"Itai!!!" they all moaned. Hahaha, I guess they snapped a little too fast ne?

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"OHAYO-GOZAIMASUUU MINNAAAA!!!!" a VERY enthusiastic and bubbly voice greeted them. Ino and Hinata immediately recognized that voice.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" the two girls screamed and tackled the pink headed girl into a bone breaking hug.

"Uh...g-guys? Air???" Sakura managed to gasp out. Hinata and Ino blushed and quickly let go before their friend suffocates. When they broke apart, a certain two girl's gazes went towards two certain males.

'Shikamaru?' Sakura thought while staring at the white haired male.

'Sasuke?' Ino thought while staring at the raven haired male. (Bunny: How coincidental! Shikamaru and Sasuke are kinda opposites!) Ino and Sasuke stared at each other, while Sakura and Shikamaru stared at each other.

**'Omg!! He's a super hottie!!!!'** Inner Ino screamed and had big floaty pink hearts in her eyes, while Sasuke on the other hand seemed kinda uninterested in Ino.

Shikamaru was sweating buckets. Ooh boy, this wasn't how he's supposed to look! Sakura on the other hand knew by the expression on Shikamaru's face that Ino did something to his...white hair. Which she found quite amusing.

So far... everybody just kidna stared at each other. Hinata and Naruto weren't even paying attention to them anymore. They were being boring. They just kept on eating those ever so delicious ramen noodles that are anything but healthy. Lol.

Now, patience has never been a virtue for Sakura. So, since Shikamaru didn't wanna move from that stool anytime soon, she's going to make the first move. She walked slowly towards Shikamaru.

"Um...hey Shikamaru!" Sakura said cheerily, trying to start a conversation. Shikamaru smiled slightly before replying.

"Hey Sakura." It felt strange for the couple. It feels so strange and alien to them.

"Well Shikamaru...I can tell Ino used her devil like plans on you." Sakura said teasingly while giving Shikamaru a weak smile, which he did not return. Instead he growled a bit in annoyance.

"That troublsome woman is like Satan himself." he muttered darkly. Sakura chuckled a bit before walking over and joined Shikamaru on the stools. Over on the otherside of the shop are Ino and Sasuke, who caught pretty much every word the other two exchanged.

**'Noooo!!! That's lazy-bum is trying to get close to our Sakura-chan!!'** Inner Sasuke screamed and tried to strangle an imaginary Inner Shikamaru.

'She's his wife.' Sasuke thought dully, though Sasuke did feel a pang of...possessiveness. Maybe a little jealousy too.

**'N- oh. That's too true. B-but...I WANT MY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!'** Inner Sasuke wailed and yeah, Sasuke packed him away in a box before his brain overflows with tears, and then Ino would be wondering why in the world he has tears pouring out of his ears. Right...speaking of Ino.

He once again, looked her up and down. Her looks aren't bad, on the contrary, she's quite pretty. A perfect figure, and very alluring eyes...though she still looks kinda like a big flirt more than anything else if you ask Sasuke.

Plus, isn't she suppose to start a converstion?? Cause no way is SASUKE gonna start a conversation. Nadda.

Ino nervously glanced at Sasuke. She had NO idea that her spouse was this hot. This got her slightly jealous since Sakura got to spend more time with this hot hunk. But then again, she's had her share of fun by torturing Shikamaru.

Sasuke had a wonderfully built chest, and from what she could make out- a six pack. His raven locks look really soft, and his enigmatic onyx eyes intrigue her very much. Though...his appearance does give her the impression that he's not a social person.

So, mustering up her courage, she attempted to strike up a good conversation.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun!! It's nice to finally meet you!! I was so anxious!!!" Ino exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Hn." was Sasuke's monosyllabic reply. He didn't show any emotion whatsoever. Instead, his attention was more focused on Sakura's talk than his own. It kinda bugged him that Sakura is actually enjoying herself. He certainly wasn't really enjoying this get together. Sure the dobe was here, but he has no business in this. He was just...there.

Ino too glanced over at Shikamaru and Sakura. It made Ino a little jealous that Sakura was talking so casually with Shikamaru. The two act as if they've met already, when in reality this was their very time seeing each other. Somehow, Ino felt the need to zap Shikamaru for being too close to his own wife. (Bunny: Ahaha, poor Ino, dunno who to choose.)

"What kind of things do you like? I like flowers!" Ino started again, trying to get more out of the black haired male. Sasuke was getting slightly peeved. What's with these petty questions?? He knows she's trying to get an answer out of him, but these questions are just pointless.

"Ino, I know you're trying, but stop asking these pointless questions." Sasuke just said bluntly. Ino looked a bit hurt and surprised for a moment. First, it hurt that he didn't want to talk a little about himself, second was that was the longest thing she's heard him say so far.

--

Talking with Shikamaru was sure nice. He sure didn't pay a heck lot of attention, but that didn't matter. But what really bugged her was, there wasn't an OUNCE of affection. She couldn't feel anything for him. Instead, it felt like it has been drained away, by a certain dark haired shinobi, but the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shikamaru..." Sakura said slowly, her head lowered. Shikamaru knew from her tone that it was something important.

"Yeah?"

* * *

Sasuke was now officially annoyed. Ino had just rambled on...FOR ABOUT 1 HOUR 34 MINUTES 6 SECONDS AND 78 MILLISECONDS about her own...zoo. This woman is crazy, like she was on crack.

Ino caught the look Sasuke gave her. She sighed long and deep.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun for wasting your time." she finally said. Sasuke then looked at Ino.

"Sasuke-kun...do you love me?" Ino asked, her eyes staring right into Sasuke's very soul. Sasuke actually, wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he was more focused on Sakura. Finally, the last of his control evaporated.

Jumping to his feet, he prompty marched towards Shikamaru and Sakura, leaving a confused/shocked/angry Ino behind.

Gladly, he punched Shikamaru in the face before dragging Sakura out of the ramen store just when Sakura was about to confess.

"SHIKAMARU!!!"

"SASUKE?!?!!?!?" the two kunoichis screamed as one ran towards the fallen shinobi, while the other was being dragged away by a jealous Uchiha.

Sakura struggled against Sasuke's vice like grip. I mean, Shikamaru over there just got the daylights knocked outta him, so as a medic-nin shouldn't she heal him? She looked back again. Naahhhhhh, she shouldn't. Wouldn't wanna interupt InoShika moment now would she?? Lol.

So with that, she stopped struggling.

Sasuke stopped and stared at her...with intensity.

Too much intensity.

"Sasuke, use a camera. It's better than trying to burn a picture of my face with your eyes." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke, but this time in a softer tone.

"Hm?" Sakura rarely heard the soft part of Sasuke. Mostly cause he likes to keep his distance from...mankind. Lol, it's like he's an alien. Gee, what a loner.

Sasuke was really nervous. This was the like the second time in his life that he's ever been THIS nervous. (The first time was when his father finally showed a little interest in him.)

"Sakura..."

"Yeeessss??" Sakura answered again. This time a little more impatient. This guy needs backbone. Definitely.

**'Dudeeee. Whatever happened to the 'Always-in-control' Sasuke?? You're hesitating like a sissy.'** Inner Sasuke stated.

'No way am I a sissy.' Sasuke retorted.

**'Proveeee it.'** Inner Sasuke challenged.

'Fine. I will.' Sasuke said. And with that, Uchiha Sasuke...for the first time in his life...begged.

"SAKURA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THE LAZY-ASS!!!" Sasuke cried and pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug.

**- CCUUUUTTTT -**

Rewind kids. That was not supposed to happen. Ok, SUPER MUSHY FLUFFY SLUSHIE MOMENT take two!

(Ahem) "Sakura...I have never asked anyone a favour..." Sasuke started slowly. Sakura's attention is now fully caught.

"But... canyoupleasestaywithme?" Sasuke asked quickly. Actually, a little too quickly, so Sakura only caught fragments of it.

"Sorry, could you please repeat that?" she asked.

"I said, can you stay with me? Forever?" Sasuke repeated with all the courage he has left. Sakura stared at him in shock/surprise/awe.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Neji...you have 1 MINUTE TO EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" another angry voice screamed at our poor Neji. Neji swore his eardrum just shook. Taking in a BIG gulp of air, he mustered up his courage.

'WHAT DOES HE MEAN WE'RE NOT GOING ON THE GROUP DATE?!?!!?!?!?' Tenten thought angrily. She had been looking forward to this date!!! She gets to see her girl friends again!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sakura screamed outloud. Ok, so that wasn't QUITE the reaction Sasuke was looking for, but hey, at least he got something out of her mouth right?

Sakura quickly recovered. "I-I'm sorry. That was just kinda unexpected." she said sheepishly while sweatdropping. Then...an awkward silence settled between this couple. One was hoping and praying she would say yes, while the other was having an Inner vs. Outter battle.

**'Come on!! Accept his proposal!! I mean, he's obviously saying that he likes you!!'** Inner Sakura said, trying to persuade Outter Sakura to accept Sasuke's offer.

'B-but...this is so wrong!! Sure he's hot, cute, and smexy- but he's INO'S husband!!' Sakura reasoned. Sure this girl has a thing for Sasuke, but it's just not going to work. What if her parents and Sasuke's parents found out about their situation? What would she do then?

Most importantly of all, does Ino want to do this? So far, Ino seems to be quite happy in seeing her true betrothed. Though...Ino and Shikamaru do make quite the couple.

**'Well, why don't we TALK to Ino then?? Ask about her opinion.'** Inner Sakura suggested. Inner Sakura wasn't about to let Sasuke go anytime soon just to let you know.

(sigh) 'Fine...I will.' Sakura said in defeat.

"Sasuke-kun...do you mind if I talk to Ino for a sec?" Sakura asked, not quite meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Aa." was his short reply.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ino tried her best at trying to stop the blood from flowing out of Shikamaru's nose. It seemed to be working, to her relief. The last thing she want was witness a guy die of a nosebleed.

"Eeenoi, thenk yuu." Shikamaru said. It sounded kinda funny since his nose was clogged. Ino giggled.

"You're welcome."

Ino had placed Shikamaru's head on her lap earlier, so now are the two was just sitting in comfortable silence. That is...until a certain scream alerted them.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" they heard Sakura scream. The two jumped a little and quickly pulled away from each other. They looked in Sakura and Sasuke's direction and noticed Sakura slowly walking over.

"Ino...can I have a word with you please?" Sakura asked softly. Ino nodded and swiftly got up and walked towards Sakura.

They walked a little bit away so that they could have a little privacy.

"Ino...I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore. I-I...I really like Sasuke-kun." Sakura confessed to her best friend, not daring to look up at her though. Ino was a little stunned at first. SHE was the one who's supposed to start this talk. Yet, Sakura beat her to it.

"And you're telling me because???" Ino asked slyly. Sakura snapped her head up to look at her best friend.

"I-Ino...he's your betrothed after all...a-and I thought you might be mad..." Sakura stuttered. Ino quickly shut her friend up.

"I understand how you're feeling Sakura." Ino said in an understanding tone. Sakura's eyes widened. Was this REALLY her best friend????? She actually didn't expect Ino to take it so well. She was expecting well...a more heated comment coming from Ino.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Ino?!" Sakura asked in a joking manner.

"Sakura...to tell you the truth. I...I don't think I wanna give up the pineapple head." Ino confessed as well. Suddenly, the two girls smiled and hugged.

'Man, I'm so glad my best friend isn't mad at me!!!' they both thought before pulling apart.

BONG

The problem the girls had pushed aside had just come back and hit them full force in the face.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Neji swallowed the lump that was in his throat. How was he supposed to explain?? This was SOOOOOOO difficult.

"Our...parents would like us...to spend some quality time together instead." Neji said stiffly. Tenten stared at him. Was this some kinda joke?

**'HEELLLL YYYEEEESSSSS!!! I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND THE DAY WITH YOU GORGEOUS!!!'** Inner Tenten screamed as she tried to tackle an Inner Neji.

'Innie...are you fucking serious??!' Tenten asked her Inner self in disbelief. Sure Tenten's got a slight crush on the genius...but that doesn't particularly mean she would gladly spend a day with him.

Tenten's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

"..." Neji didn't say anything. Actually, more like didn't WANT to say anything. Tenten slowly walked over to Neji.

OXO.XOX.OXO.XOX

The two kunoichis walked back over to wear Shikamaru and Sasuke are. Shikamaru had forgiven Sasuke, and Sasuke was sorry for his brutal punch. Thank goodness the guys are somewhat forgiving. Otherwise, these two would still be glaring kunais at each other.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru while Ino to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru/Sasuke. But I don't think I can learn to love you." the two girls said at the same time. Now, the guys were REALLY surprised. First of all...THEY were the ones that were going to confront the girls about this. Oh well, one less thing on their plate I suppose.

"Uuhh...to be truthful, we were about to tell you the same thing." Shikamaru said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"YES!" Ino exclaimed and pounced onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru was caught by surprise, so both of the fell down onto the ground in a heap, but nonetheless happy.

Hinata and Naruto looked at the couples.

"Well I think they got everything sorted." Naruto said with a happy grin. Hinata just smiled widely.

Sasuke now had his arms wrapped around Sakura tightly. Sakura sighed.

"I'm so glad we got everything sorted now...but how will we tell (gulp) our parents?" she asked while looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to reply when a new voice interupted.

"Don't worry Sakura-hime, I've got THAT under control." he said. Sakura's eyes widened. She could recognize that voice from anywhere!

"GAARA-CHAN!!!" Sakura screamed and tackled the red head that now came into view. Sasuke seemed to get a little annoyed/envious/mad. But, upon hearing the name Gaara, Ino and Hinata both went to see for themselves.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here Gaara?!" Ino asked surprised. Gaara untangled himself from Sakura before getting up and answering.

"I overheard of your messed up marriage, so I wanna help out." was his plain reply. By now, Sasuke had walked over and tugged Sakura closer to him, feeling a little threatened by the new red-head, now known as Gaara. (Bunny: Sasuke-kun and his jealousy problems.)

"So Gaara, what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked, now that even Naruto was forced to get away from his ramen noodles.

"The plan is this..."

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Heehehe. Well there! Hmm...I wonder what Gaara's suggest...oh well, you're just gonna have to wait and see huh? Until next time, bye bye!!


	7. Kidnappings and boom?

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Hello everyone!! I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the extremely long update. You know, writer's and their stupid writer's block...and well, I kinda forgot about this story too! Hehe, my apologies. Well anyway, after some prods and pokes from people I finally got my fingers typing again! Please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, I'd make Kankurou drop his weird yet manly make up. Lolz.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

**- ... - ... - ... -**

**Recap: **"I overheard of your messed up marriage, so I wanna help out." was his plain reply. By now, Sasuke had managed to sneak over by Gaara and Sakura and snatched Sakura closer to his side. Sakura just giggled at Sasuke's new found possessiveness.

"So Gaara, what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked, now that even Naruto was forced to get away from his ramen noodles.

"The plan is this..."

**x...x...x...x**

EARTH COUNTRY

"Who the hell are you and what the FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY PERSONAL BATHROOM?!!?!?" Tsunade screeched as she quickly took out some dangerous and pointy looking weapons.

"I'm sorry your majesty. But this must be done..." a mysterious voice spoke before he knocked Tsunade out with a sleeping gas. (Bunny: Hopefully, it'll KEEP her asleep long enough.)

**o...o...o...o**

WATER COUNTRY

"ARIGHT! WHO'S THE STUPID RETARDED FRUITCAKE THAT ATE MY DANGOS?!?!?!?" Okairi screamed at the top of her lungs as she glanced murderously around her lovely lounge.

(munch munch) "Sorry your majesty, but I was a little hungry from all that major traveling." a mysterious guy explained as he continued to chomp down on the Queen's favourite dessert.

"WHY YOU LITTL-"

Flump

The same sleeping gas was used on the queen as the mysterious figure carried her off. (Bunny: I'm pretty sure most of us know who the SOMEONE is anyway. He loves eating.)

**h...o...h...o**

FIRE COUNTRY

(sigh) "I sure wish Sakura-chan was here! I'm as bored as a log!" Mikoto hummed to herself as she walked in the gardens, looking at all the delicately cared for flowers, and other plants.

Flump

"Gomenasai. " a quiet voice spoke. And with that, they disappeared into thin air. (sigh) What's with all these kidnappings?

**h...a...h...a**

WIND COUNTRY

"Now where is that man when you need him!" huffed Yoshino as she marched around the halls of the mansion, looking for her beloved husband, and the King of the Country.

She suddenly came to a full stop. "Alright! Stop hiding. I know you're there so show yourself." Yoshino said firmly, her sharp eyes scanning the area. A figure moved from behind her, which caught her attention.

FLUMP

"Good job Akamaru!" the man said before safely tucking away his bottle of sleeping gas.

"Akamaru?" he called again since his pet didn't come back to him. Looking around, the man realized his pet was caught in the sleeping gas too. So there he was, sleeping like a puppy.

(sigh) "I warned him about getting too close." the man sighed before picking up both Queen Yoshino and Akamaru.

"Mission: Success." he said through his transmitter before jumping out the window.

--

"Ughhh..." all four of the patriarchs groaned. Apparently, the gas had knocked them out for longer than the crew had thought. When all four Queens have came to, they noticed, they were with 3 other women, in an empty room.

"Who are you?!" they all asked each other.

SIIILLLEEEENNNCCCCEEEE

(ahem) "I am the Queen Uchiha Mikoto, from the Fire Country." Mikoto introduced, being the more well-mannered one. Now the other Queens had on surprised expressions. Who expected to meet another Queen? Here!?

"I'm the Queen of the Water Country, Yamanaka Okairi." Okairi introduced while giving a friendly smile. Knowing full well Mikoto was the mother of her son-in-law.

SILENCE

"Oh! Queen of Earth Country. Haruno Tsunade." Tsunade introduced briefly, but her mind was on something else. Something else the other Queens haven't caught onto yet. Why were all the Queens here? At this particular place?? Hmm, this is one deep mystery indeed.

"I'm Nara Yoshino, from Wind Country." Yoshino said politely. Tsunade looked at Yoshino.

"Say, how's my daughter doing?" both Tsunade and Okairi asked. Mikoto and Yoshino had on a surprised expression, before changing into a warm one.

"Oh, she's been a sweetheart!" Mikoto exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes yes, she has been a dear. Keeping my Shikamaru-kun in check." Yoshino said happily. Both Tsunade and Okairi sighed in relief.

"Pardon me, but has any of you got any idea we're all gathered here at this specific location?" Tsunade asked, her dormant ninja skills emerging now. All the other Queens shook their heads as they too started to be more aware of their current condition.

Suddenly, they heard many voices approaching the room they're currently in.

'Is that... Sakura?!' Tsunade and Mikoto thought before straining their ears to listen better.

'Ino?' Okairi and Yoshino thought. That's strange, why would she be here??

CCRRREEAAKK

The doors opened.

In the doorway, stood the Power Rangers.

LOL! Just kidding! No, DEFINITELY not the Power Rangers, I **hate** them. (Bunny: But I have nothing against those who do though.) In reality, it's really Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

All four mother's blinked.

"Okaa-sama! I missed you so much!" Ino exclaimed as she ran and gave her mother a great big hug, but Okairi was still a little out of it. It's just so weird to be seeing her daughter again, especially at this funky place.

"Ino-chan? What are you doing here?" Yoshino asked, wondering why her daughter-in-law would be here, and why she was hugging Okairi. Wasn't Tsunade Ino's mother? She was so confused now, it's making her head spin.

"Hi okaa-chan, I missed you," Sakura said sweetly before helping her mother to her feet.

'Okaa-chan? Bu- How?' Mikoto thought, looking from Sakura to Tsunade. How could they possibly be related? And wasn't Sakura from the Water Country?? Hmm, mystery indeed.

Just then, the mother's noticed that their sons were there too.

"Sasuke-kun/Shikamaru?" Yoshino and Mikoto both said at the same time. Both of the boys shifted uncomfortably on their feet. What were they going to say their mothers? Hey mother! Fancy meeting you here, want some tea? Pft, no way.

"O-Ohayo okaa-sama." Shikamaru said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He slowly walked towards her, letting Yoshino confirm that he's really...him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Mikoto asked her son gently. Knowing her son so well, he won't just SUDDENLY appear in the same place as a whole bunch of others if there wasn't a reason.

Sasuke sighed. His mother knew something's up.

"Okaa-chan...something went wrong on the night of our wedding." Sasuke said as calmly as he could. Everything in the room seemed to freeze. Well, save for the breathing and blinking.

"C-Could you repeat that please?" Mikoto asked, wondering if she just wasn't hearing her son right.

"Uchiha-sama...we could explain." a voice spoke calmly and quietly by the entrance of the room. All head turned to see Shino, Kiba and Chouji there.

"YOU! You ate my dangos! I can remember you anywhere!" Okairi suddenly yelled, her eyes flaming in anger.

"Okaa-sama! Please calm down!" Ino pleaded as she held her mother down, so Chouji could live another couple years on this planet. Chouji cowered behind Shino, who seemed to be a little scared of the Queen. Who knew she held grudges towards people that ate her dangos?

(ahem) "As I was saying, my...two subordinates has messed up badly in delivering the two majesties. I'm terribly sorry about this mix up. The only reason it had to be explained this way was because this was the safest of all solutions. We do not wish for war to reoccur." Shino explained and bowed deeply after that.

"And you think after what you did, you trust us to not start war again?" Yoshino asked sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"Okaa-sama! That's not something we want!" Shikamaru told his mother, looking directly at her.

**'Geez woman! So much for world peace!' **Inner Shikamaru grumbled.

"W-We're v-v-ery sorry about this whole ideal. I-It's all our fault. (gulp) We w-would do a-anything just to f-fix this!" both Kiba and Chouji stuttered, also bowing deeply.

"Please okaa-chan! Please accept this fact with your heart!" Sakura pleaded as she knelt on her knees in front of Tsunade. Eventually, Ino, Shika, and Sasuke followed suite. Though...the guy's ways were more like...

"Please okaa-sama, consider?"

Pft. Persuasive much? Not really. Pathetic I'd say, but hey! At least they're giving in some effort, compared to some _hns_, _aas_, and _this is so troublesomes_.

**m...u...h...a**

Tenten's eye twitch 1/8th of an inch.

"Neji-**kun**, would you like some sugar with that?" Tenten asked with a sugar coated venom. Neji unvoluntarily shivered. He didn't like the tone Tenten was saying his name in, but it sounded so smexy to his ears. Hehe, not that he would admit that to her face though. Just a secret between...readers and me? Wait a sec...THAT'S A BUNCH OF PEOPLE!! Awe, oh well. The more the merrier I say. Secrets were meant to be shared anyways.

"Arigato Tenten-**chan**." Neji replied with a fake smile on his face, though he still sounded polite.

You're all probably wondering what on EARTH the two are doing.

Well, Tenten's most royally pain-in-the-ass parents decided Tenten needed some male _acquaintances_, so getting Neji to spend some time with her would be nice. Tenten seethed. She's gonna get her revenge she knows it.

BUT

All the same, she loved spending time with Neji, since he's such a bishie. Though, he could be quite the prick at times. She'll never understand what she saw in him till the day she marries. COUGHhimCOUGH.

"So Neji-**kun**, what do you do for your free time?" Tenten asked with fake interest as she poured him his cup of western styled tea. Neji got straight to business.

"Usually on week days, I have to attend some meetings along with my father concerning our country's defense systems, weapon development, and lines of defense. Then later on, I would be completing assigned missions, since I'm a shinobi." Neji had said, and still continued to drone on about this boring lifestyle.

'Oh man...he's more boring than an amoeba...' Tenten thought boredly as she watched Neji's lips move, yet nothing he said seemed to reach her ears. His pleasant lips just kept on moving...

**'Ne Tenten...let's do something fun...' **Inner Tenten suggested mischieviously.

"Tenten... Tenten?" Neji asked, unsure if Tenten was even listening to him anymore. He was sure all his talk about training and missions would have bored her to death. And indeed, he was right. It did. Well, not literally.

Tenten slowly got up and walked over to where Neji was sitting. They were currently in her garden having a nice little CHAT over tea and biscuits.

Tenten was just so entranced right now, she has no friggin clue over what she's doing right now.

"Neji..." she said quietly as she stopped infront of Neji and her face lowered close to his.

"T-Tenten...w-what are you doing?!" Neji asked, kind of panicked. He had no clue what the princess was gonna do, but he still stood his ground.

**'Alright! It's make out time!!' **Inner Neji cheered.

In one quick motion, Tenten...

**h...e...h...e**

"URUSAI!!!" all four Queens shouted as they shoved their kids outside of the room. For the past hour, they have been driving them INSANE with all the pleas and puppy eyes, and the tears.

After they made sure all the 'children' were out, the Queens formed a huddle thing.

"To be honest, I'm really starting to get attached to Sakura-chan." Mikoto admitted to Tsunade, and Tsunade's facial expression softened.

"I'm glad you've taken a liking to her Uchiha-sama." Tsunade said sincerely.

"Just call me Mikoto! We're all of the same status, plus we're already acquainted, so there's no need for formalities. Alright?" Mikoto addressed to everyone else with a smile. The other queens just nodded in reply.

"Ino, is a rather unique girl I must say. You've raised her well Okairi." Yoshino commented, and Okairi just smiled brightly.

"Why thank you." she replied.

"Yosh! If everyone feels the same, please say DEF if you agree to keeping things the way they are." Tsunade announced happily.

"DEF!" four voices chanted.

An evil glint sparkled in Tsunade and Yoshino's eyes.

"I think we should..." Tsunade started

"...pull a little stunt just to even things out." Yoshino finished with a evil smirk on both of their faces. Mikoto and Okairi caught onto watch the other patriarchs were going to do, and joined into the evil laughing.

"Ladies...the prank begin.." Yoshino said in a sly voice. All of the sudden...

BBBOOOOOOMMMM

The room exploded.

**G...A...S...P**

In one quick motion, Tenten grabbed his shoulders and shook him like a rattlle.

"HYUUGA NEJI!!! TALK ABOUT SOMETHING INTERESTING!! YOU'RE MORE BORING THAN AN AMOEBA!" Tenten screamed as she shook Neji untill his world went crazy.

**'AAAAHHHH!! I'M GONNA DIE OF DISAPPOINTMENT!!!' **Inner Neji cried.

Eventually, Neji swapped their positions, so Tenten was in the chair and he was sitting...on her.

"Get off!" Tenten said in anger as she squirmed to free herself.

**'Ack! We're gonna get it now!' **Inner Tenten said worried and ran in circles.

Neji smirked, leaned down and captured Tenten's lips.

(Bunny: FINALLY THEY KISSS!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!!! Lol. No, my camera has been. CLICK)

Tenten pulled a Hinata and fainted.

Neji just stared in curiosity. Tenten, Princess of the Grass Country, and is tougher than nails. Faints from a kiss? Wow...he's gotta do this more often.

**O...M...G...!**

"What the hell was that?!?!?!" Sakura yelled alarmed as she stared at the remnants of what WAS a room.

**'SHANNARO!' **Inner Sakura said...unexpectedly.

"I don't smell any traces of explosives. Neither does Akamaru." Kiba said as he and Akamaru sniffed around the area.

"My bugs don't detect anything either." Shino added in.

HHHHMMMMM...

We've got a mystery on our hands Houseton. WHERE'S SHERLOCK HOLMES WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?! (Bunny: Sorry, Sherlock Holmes isn't BORN yet. Try back in another...20 centuries?)

"Heyy...what's that?" Ino asked as she pointed to something in the ground.

Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in concern.

"T-that's okaa-chan's..." Sasuke said quivering.

"Her what?" Sakura pressed.

"Hanky." he replied monotonously.

Everyone fell anime style.

"JESUS! I thought it was something critical!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke just stepped back a bit, and faced away from a fuming Sakura.

**'Sometimes, he's such an idiot!' **Inner Sakura huffed while wrestling Inner Sasuke.

"Guys focus. We have to figure out whatever happened to our mothers." Shikamaru said before scanning the area once more. Eventually, everyone started coming up with how the explosion could have erupted.

"A katon jutsu?" Sasuke suggested. Wait a sec...his mother was awesome at those!

"Possibly." Shikamaru said, still thinking deeply.

"I have a hunch my mother might have something to do with it. She's excellent at fire styled jutsus." Sasuke confirmed.

"Why would they blow up the room?" Ino asked, confused about this.

"Unless..." Sakura's gasped...her face paling. Soon, everyone caught on.

"OKAA-CHAN!!!!!! WE'RE NOT FALLING FOR THIS STUPID PRANK!!!!!!" Everyone else screamed, except Sakura. She didn't get it.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Well guys, I FINALLY updated. Hehehe, anyway, sorry about that. I've kinda forgot the story so uhh...hehe. You'll have to forgive me. So umm, I'm personally not so pleased about this chapter, but at least I got something done. Anyway, please tell me what you thought about it. Thanks!


	8. OUR KIDS MARRIED WHO and DID WHAT?

**You're Not Who I'm Suppose to Marry!**

Hey guys!!! I'm so happy!! 100 reviews!! Woot. Yes, it just means you guys are wonderful readers and reviewers. I thank you all so much for sticking to my story. So anyway, please enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I wish upon a star, wishing that I owned Naruto. Problem? There are no stars to wish upon.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

**RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP**

"Why would they blow up the room?" Ino asked, confused about this.

"Unless..." Sakura's gasped...her face paling. Soon, everyone caught on.

"OKAA-CHAN!!!!!! WE'RE NOT FALLING FOR THIS STUPID PRANK!!!!!!" Everyone else screamed, except Sakura. She didn't get it.

**END-RECAP-END-RECAP-END-RECAP**

(sigh) "Sakura, this is some old prank found in a book!" Ino yelled at Sakura exasperatedly. Sakura blinked a couple times before she finally remembered.

"Ooh!! You mean they make it seem like something bad happened to them, but nothing actually did happen?" Sakura asked innocently, her head tilted to one side, staring at her friends for an explanation.

"Exactly." a disgruntled voice spoke that Sakura recognized very well. Everyone turned around to see the Queens all standing there looking a little pissed, if not super annoyed.

(sigh) "I guess we're just not cut out to be pranksters anymore." Mikoto sighed dispiritedly while the other queens just mushroom sighed. Man, they feel very old and... un-'cool.'

"So what was the whole point in that little act then?" Shikamaru asked lazily while leaning on the door frame, which, luckily by the way didn't get destroyed. All Queen's attention's were directed to Shikamaru. Suddenly...the atmosphere felt very _cold_.

"Shikamaru. After not telling us something as important as A MIX UP MARRIAGE, we're kinda pissed, and needed some revenge!" Yoshino managed to say through gritted teeth before she pounded her son. Soon, the other Queens decided it was appropriate too, and attacked Shikamaru.

"P-Poor Shika-kun..." Ino whispered to Sakura with symphathy. Sasuke just looked down, while Sakura sweatdropped.

**'I'm so glad it's not US that's getting pummeled.' **Inner Sakura breathed out in relief. Sakura inwardly agreed.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

The Queens decided it was enough and so they're going to head back to their respective kingdoms. And this time...they'll make sure the KINGS will take this information well.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll make sure that Tou-chan of yours will understand." Tsunade said lovingly as she hugged her daughter tightly. Sakura lightly smiled, she was so glad her mother accepted Sasuke. Hopefully, her father will too.

"Sasu-chan don't you worry! I'll make sure your father will understand this! After all, we all took this fine!" Mikoto said cheerily and gave her a son a peck on the cheek. (Bunny: Pfft, fine my ass. Lol.) Sasuke tried to not roll his eyes at his mother's antics. She STILL treats him like a little boy. Oh well, gotta love whatcha have!

"Shikamaru, next time something THIS serious happens, make sure you TELL me. I'll gladly help you, and I'm sure your father will understand." Yoshino said before giving her son a brief but tight hug.

(sigh) "Hai hai." Shikamaru replied as he lamely returned the hug.

(sigh) "Ino-chan, take care now. I'm sure your father will be furious about this, but I'll make sure everything goes smoothly." Okairi told her daughter and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Ino grinned at her mother. She was her daddy's girl, and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He would let Ino have her way eventually.

This time, they made sure the carriages actually went the RIGHT way. At least...they hoped. (Bunny: Omg, these idiot drivers better do the right thing!)

Fortunately, these drivers weren't that dumb, and managed to take the Queens back to their respective kingdoms, seeing as how much COMMOTION that went on in the castles.

- WATER KINGDOM -

"Honeey!!! I'm backk!!!" came the voice of Okairi as she stepped out of the carriage. The guards immediately went to alert the king, since he was WORRIED to death.

Suddenly, you hear someone stampeding over...

"OOOKKKKAAAAIIIIIRRRRRIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inoichi screamed as he literally tackled Okairi onto the ground. Good thing Okairi has already braced herself for this.

'Ughh...men and their weird moments.' Okairi thought before pushing her husband off of her.

"Inoichi I'm **fine**." Okairi said reassuringly before they both headed back to the castle.

- FIRE COUNTRY -

Mikoto managed to get back safe and sound, but was tackled by her own husband the minute she walked into the castle.

"Where have you been!? Do you know how worried I was?" Fugaku asked sternly, but underneath that tone, you know he was deeply relieved his beloved wife was back in his arms. What would he do without his funky wife around?

"I'm sorry Fugaku-kun. I promise I won't do that ever again." Mikoto said as she hugged her husband tightly. Both of them didn't even mind the guards staring wide-eyed at their king's huge display of emotion, and the maid's squeals of admiration/adoration.

- EARTH COUNTRY -

"TTSSSUUUNNAAADEEE! Where are you?!!?!?!" Jiraiya wailed as he stared out his balcony. Yes, Jiraiya deeply misses Tsunade, and it's not just because she has big knockers. (Bunny: Lol, and he called her a flat-chest bitch!)

"I'm right here you idiot." Tsunade said rudely from behind him. Jiraiya nearly fell over the balcony in shock.

"Tsunade?!? I'm not hallucinating am I!?!?" he asked himelf before staring Tsunade up and down, who was looking pretty annoyed right now.

Tsunade brought her finger to his forehead and gave it light tap.

FFFWWWWWWOOOOMMMMMMM

With that, Jiraiya got pushed off the balcony and landed pretty comfortably on the stone stairs below, and made a crater the shape of him about 1 meter deep.

'Yep, I'm definitely not hallucinating.' Jiraiya thought before he fell back unconscious. Tsunade snorted.

'Why did I marry him in the first place?' she thought to herself before jumping down to revive Jiraiya. (Bunny: Awwee, poor Jiraiya.)

- WIND COUNTRY -

Late this evening, Yoshino arrived at Wind Country, into her palace, and is in hope of finding her husband...waiting for her arrival.

20 minutes later...

She found him alright, but he wasn't exactly waiting for her. There he was, on their king sized bed...sleeping. A tick mark appeared on Yoshino's head.

'HE WASN'T EVEN WORRIED ABOUT ME!?!?!?' she thought angrily and marched over to where Shikaku was sleeping.

"Hmm...mhm...no more...troublesome women..." Shikaku mumbled, and what Yoshino could understand. Yoshino had another couple tick marks pop up.

"WOMEN ARE TROUBLESOME ARE THEY!!?!?!?!?" Yoshino screamed in pure fury in Shikaku's ear as she pounded the living tar out of her husband.

"AND TO THINK, I EVEN MISSED **YOU**!!!!!!!" Yoshino screamed again and punched the living daylights out of her husband, who was now awake and is begging for mercy.

"YYOOOOSSHHHIINNOOOO!!!" he screamed in pain. And now, the view is of outside the castle, and loud screams could be heard from it. Hehehe, so loud even the castle seems to be shaking.

- WATER COUNTRY -

"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!!?!?!?!?!??!!?" Inoichi screamed so loud that even the whole country heard it.

"SHUT UP!!!" Okairi scolded and smacked him upside the head.

"Itai!" he cried and smiled sheepishly at his wife, but it didn't last. Earlier, Okairi had told Inoichi that Ino had married the Nara family instead of the Uchiha family. At first, it didn't quite register, but after it did, all hell broke loose.

"Why didn't anyone inform me about it?! This is serious matter! Obviously the Fire Country isn't taking us Water Country very seriously if they couldn't even bother to get their right bride back!" Inoichi said indignantly and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Inoichi dear...it doesn't matter now. Our children are happy with the way things are." Okairi said softly and put her hands on top of Inoichi's fist. Inoichi looked mad for a bit, but his expression softened a bit.

"Let me guess...I'll just get talked down if I try right?" he asked heartily. (Bunny: That's a word right? Hehe...) Okairi smirked before giving her husband a light kiss on the lips.

"You got that right old man!" Okairi joked, but Inoichi didn't take it as one though.

"OLD MAN?!?!!?!?" he screamed, outraged and chased Okairi all over the castle. Hehehe...there's one family down. 3 to go!

- FIRE COUNTRY -

"SASUKE MARRIED **WHO** AND THEY DID **WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?**" Fugaku yelled furiously, the whole world seemed to shake. Mikoto had to cover her ears, so her eardrums would stay intact.

"Fugaku-kun, Sasuke-kun married Sakura, princess of Earth Country, and they didn't do anything." Mikoto said kindly, though she kinda said the last part a bit more stiffly. Fugaku was still not pleased though.

"This has happened and no one BOTHERED to tell me this?! This is a downright outrage and disrespect for our country! I will not tolerate this one bit!" Fugaku said angrily and started marching out of the throne room, all the guards looking fearful. They have a right to be too, since an angry Uchiha could be quite scary to face, especially if they are Uchiha Fugaku.

Out of nowhere though, Mikoto smacked him in the back of the head with a frying pan. (Bunny: Hahaha, reminds me of Peach from Mario, and her frying pan. Lol.)

"This is exactly WHY they didn't say anything. They knew you were gonna take it badly, so they got the Queens into this first. Plus, I think it's quite alright!" Mikoto said sternly at first, but ended in a cheerful note near the end.

Fugaku's eyes were wide. Did his wife...the Queen of Fire Country...smack him with a pan? A FRYING pan?

"Where'd the pan come from?" Fugaku managed to utter, still recovering from initial shock. Mikoto blinked a couple times before laughing nervously.

"Well...you see...one time I was trying to seal some weapons into a scroll so I could summon them when I need to use them...but I screwed up, and sealed the frying pan." Mikoto explained while blushing a bright hue of pink. Fugaku sweatdropped. Sometimes...he wondered how his wife became such a successful ninja in the FIRST place.

Then in an instant, Mikoto was smacking him again with...her pan.

"Don't -smack- you DARE -smack smack- try and take -SMACK- SAKURA-CHAN AWAY!" Mikoto said fiercely before smacking him one last time.

PUNGGGGG!

"Aaaahh! Gomen!" Mikoto apologized somewhat sheepishly before running for her life. She had just hit her husband square in the face. Leaving a nice imprint on her pan.

"MIIIIKKKKOOOTTTOOO!!!" Fugaku roared...umm...lion-ishly before going on a rampage, looking for his wife. Let's say Fugaku got over that fact, since they're already really off topic, and Mikoto seemed to have -smacked- the message across to her husband she didn't want Sakura to leave her son. (Bunny: Muhahahahaha, man I love Mikoto a lot. Poor Fugaku, anyone got spare bandages?)

- EARTH COUNTRY -

During Jiraiya's healing/reviving process, Tsunade managed to alter some of his ermm..._memories._ So now, he thinks his daughter Sakura is married to Prince Sasuke of Fire Country and he and Fugaku were the best of friends. (Bunny: You'll see how this comes to play laterr...muha.)

"Ne Tsunade, our daughter has pink hair right?" he asked, sounding drunk. Tsunade eyed her husband before promptly kicking him out of their bed.

"IITTAAII!!" Jiraiya screamed as he rubbed his back.

"Take a look at our family portraits, then come back." she said, sounding pretty annoyed as she turned away from him, going to sleep. Jiraiya grumbled something about PMS-ing women, and how their mood-swings are beyond unreasonable.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL **REALLY** BE BEYOND UNREASONABLE!!!!" Tsunade hollered to a thoroughly frightened Jiraiya, who was scrambling out of the room, fearing for his life.

'Hmph! Stupid Jiraiya.' Tsunade thought before going back to sleep, dreaming about winning lots and lots of money.

- WIND COUNTRY -

As of now, you see Yoshino sleeping happily in her bed. Alone.

Doesn't this image bother anyone?

It sure bothers me. She's married right? Where the hell did her husband go? (Bunny: 6 feet under. Lol, just kidding!) Now, the scene switches to a tree outside of the lovely Nara abode.

"SOMEBODY UNTIE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!" a weirdly wrapped bundle screamed while dangling on a branch by some chakra rope. Any guesses of who this mysterious figure is?

If you guessed it's Shikaku, then you're so right!

You see, earlier Yoshino hd already broken the news full blast to Shikaku, who did not take it so well. Yoshino as we all know, has a short fuse, plus is very tired. Therefore, she didn't even bother reasoning with him.

Beat him up.

Tied him like a bundle.

Then to the tree.

And off to beauty sleep she went.

- SOME COSY HOME ELSEWHERE -

"Guys...I keep getting an eery feeling that our father's are in deep shit." Ino whispered to the group, who were all watching an intense game of Shougi between Naruto and Shikamaru.

Yes, Shika was very bored, and decided to challenge someone. Though, only Naruto was dumb enough to take up that offer.

"Ino...I have a feeling you're quite right." Sakura said impassively before Naruto got pawned.

"NOOOOOO!!!! MY CAPTAIN!!!!!" he wailed, while everyone else just sweatdropped.

- WITH TENTEN and NEJI -

"Hyuuga-sama, I'm so glad we could make this engagement work!" Tenten's father exclaimed joyfully while shaking Hizashi's hand, who was looking equally pleased.

"Yes yes. It's an honour for the Hyuuga family." he replied modestly.

"Well now, certainly you could let young Neji stay overnight? It shouldn't hurt!" the Grass Country's king insisted. Hizashi hesitated a bit before nodding his head.

"OH JOLLY GOOD! Now, I wish you a safe trip home!" he said gleefully and out the door Hizashi went. Though the whole time, they failed to notice two people spying.

"I can't believe you're staying over." Tenten said deadpanned. Not sounding the least excited. Though...her inner self contradicts that.

**'YYYEEESSSS!!!! LET'S INVITE HIM TO OUR ROOM!!! It's VERY roomy!!!' **Inner Tenten said suggestively, while Tenten just blushed lightly.

"Well Tenten-hime, care to show me where the sleeping chambers are?" Neji asked, his ever so arrogant smirk on his pretty face. His face was so perfect, Tenten just wanted to frame it and hang it on her wall.

"No need! You can share a room with me!" Tenten blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes immediately widened at that and clapped her hands over her mouth instantly. Neji stood there with his mouth agape, looking thoroughly stunned. Though, he quickly composed himself and looked more cocky than ever.

"Well hime...if you REALLY feel that way, how could I deny it?" he said with his deep sexy voice as Tenten walked numbly back to her room. Needless to say, it's been the most shocking moment of her life. Along with Neji's. Though...something good will definitely happen. (Bunny: Nudge Nudge Wink Wink!)

**To be continued...**

Bunny: So guys!!!! Whaddya think of this chappie?! I know it's a bit short, but I can't really add much more, since the next part needs more extensive planning, and I'm already really sleepy. Plus, I don't think I could type for that long, otherwise my fingers'll fall off.

Neway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing readers, and I hope you'll keep doing that! It really encourages me to write! Also, I have another question. For those who review, do you want me to reply back in my future chappies at the beginning or no? Neway, until next time, ja ne!


	9. Naruto Proposed!

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Hello everyone!! Once again, another update!! Weeeee. Oh ya...on the last chappie I made a little mistake. On one of the sub-headings, it said Water Kingdom, but it was supposed to be Water COUNTRY. Hehehe sorry bout' that. Ahem, neway, on with the show, and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: To the **I**, to the **DON'T, **to the **OWN NARUTO!**

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_Flashback_

**Inner Self**

**RECAP-RECAP-RECAP**

"Well Tenten-hime, care to show me where the sleeping chambers are?" Neji asked, his ever so arrogant smirk on his pretty face. His face was so perfect, Tenten just wanted to frame it and hang it on her wall.

"No need! You can share a room with me!" Tenten blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes immediately widened at that and clapped her hands over her mouth instantly. Neji stood there with his mouth agape, looking thoroughly stunned. Though, he quickly composed himself and looked more cocky than ever.

"Well hime...if you REALLY feel that way, how could I deny it?" he said with his deep sexy voice as Tenten walked numbly back to her room. Needless to say, it's been the most shocking moment of her life. Along with Neji's. Though...something good will definitely happen. (Bunny: Nudge Nudge Wink Wink!)

**END-RECAP-END-RECAP-END-RECAP**

- GAARA'S LOVELY HOME -

Ok, I lied. All along Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shika, Naruto and Hinata had all been staying over at Gaara's house. They were going to wait for some kind of sign from their mothers, indicating their fathers know about their little predicament before returning home.

So...they decided this was going to be their little vacation. Just to getaway from all the complicatedness, but not exactly their honeymoon.

(sigh) "I hope Tou-chan takes things well." Sakura said and stared out the window, watching the sky outside grow steadily darker. Sasuke watched Sakura sigh warily. (Bunny: Once again, I'm not sure if that's a word or not...) He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, slightly surprising her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our mothers would convince our fathers. After all...they are the Queens of the country." Sasuke said, trying to bring Sakura some comfort.

(sigh) "Let's hope you're right." Sakura replied before leaning on Sasuke, who rested his chin on top of her head.

'She's got good taste in shampoo.' Sasuke noted to himself. Together, the cute couple watched the sun set, and the sky turning an eventual indigo. From around the corner, spied Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara.

"Heh, Sasuke sure could play it smoothe." Naruto snickered quietly, while Hinata just blushed, knowing she shouldn't be spying on other people's affairs. Gaara, however seemed to frown...with jealousy. (Bunny: Awwe!! Poor Gaara...)

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't t-think we s-s-should be spying." Hinata said timidly, tugging on the sleeve of Naruto's jumpsuit. Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"Just a _little_ longer Hinata-chan! After all, I wanna see if Sasuke'll use Plan number 78!" Naruto said, almost eagerly. Hinata looked at him confused.

Naruto blushed a bit before replying. "Hehe, I lent him my book 'How to Get a Girl Swoon for You.'" Hinata's eyes widened before they turned back to watching Sasuke and Sakura cuddle up.

"W-well...I guess a little longer won't hurt." Hinata said, a bit of slyness in her voice, and Naruto inwardly sighed. Glad Hinata wasn't mad at him for reading that book. After all, most girls thinks this book is trash. It's written by Sakura's dad...after all. Well what Hinata doesn't know won't hurt her. (Bunny: BAD NARUTO-KUN!!)

Gaara however didn't seem to like the idea that Sasuke gets to spend so much time with Sakura. Though, deep inside he knew Sakura would only like him like a brother. (sigh) So sad...unrequited love.

- WITH OUR LOVELY NEJIxTEN -

"Neji...move over." Tenten mumbled and nudged Neji, but the Hyuuga genius didn't seem to hear her.

"Neji, you're on **my** side of the bed." Tenten said through gritted teeth this time, intent on moving Neji back to 'his' half of her bed. Neji still didn't budge, instead he snored. Tenten had a vein pop, and with one big push, she managed to shove Neji right over to his side! Almost off the bed too.

"Hmph." and with that, Tenten's back faced Neji and tried to fall asleep. But, it looks like Neji doesn't plan on SLEEPING on his side of the bed all night. So naturally, he flings himself over to Tenten's side...and snuggles up real close! (Bunny: Tenten...you lucky biotch!)

Tenten could feel herself heating up. Is Neji for real?! Or is he just playing around?

"Neji...I'm warning you. Any closer, and I'll make sure you're out cold." Tenten threatened, her voice cold.

"Tenten, don't be so cold. Warm up a little won't you?" Neji murmured against Tenten's back, wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist and pulling her closer to him, making her squeak a little.

"N-Neji...are you feeling alright?" Tenten asked, stuttering a bit. Neji turned Tenten over, and stared deep into her chocolate brown orbs.

"I'm feeling quite fine thank you." Neji replied, a cheeky grin on his face. As of now, Tenten noticed how close their faces were. So close their noses almost touch.

"Neji, you're getting closer." Tenten said, trying to move away but Neji prevented her from doing that. Neji smirked once again, and leaned in closer. Right into Tenten's personal space.

"Pucker up Ten-chan." Neji whispered seductively and kissed Tenten, who was blushing madly.

'OMG OMG OMG!!! HE'S KISSING ME!!! AGAIN!!!!" Tenten thought, thoroughly shocked, but gave into the kiss in the end. Hey, enjoy the kiss while it lasts.

"I. Love. You." Neji spoke slowly, staring right into Tenten's eyes, all trace of playfullness gone. Tenten's eyes stared right into light lavender ones, trying to see if it was a lie. When she found none, she slowly leaned closer to Neji.

"I...love you too..." Tenten said, trailing off and kissing Neji. Neji smiled and kissed back, loving the fact that the two...are now officially lovers AND engaged. Sneakily, he slipped on the engagement ring onto Tenten's slim finger.

'She's in for a surprise tomorrow morning.' Neji mused to himself and continued the make-out fest. (Bunny: Ahhh, so much kissing. Makes me blush. Lol.)

- NARUxHINA!!!!!!! -

SSSSSSLLLLLLUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP

Hinata watched lovingly, as her Naruto slurped up the ramen she made...with love! It was arranged so that it looked kinda like a heart. (sigh) So typical of Hinata to make her food look cute, yet delicious at the same time! (Bunny: Exactly why Naruto-kun loves her!)

After ten minutes of watching Sasuke charm Sakura with all the tactics he's learned from 'How to Get a Girl Swoon for You', Naruto got bored and was getting a little hungry. Hinata was obviously more than happy in making him food.

(slurps up rest of soup) (big sigh of content) "Hinata-chan you're the best! I bet you're even better than Ichiraku!" Naruto complimented, while Hinata blushed and felt very flattered.

"A-Arigato Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, feeling very pleased that Naruto loves her cooking, and is even better than his favourite ramen restaurant.

**'Hell yah! Ichiraku is my one and only obstacle from totally obtaining Naruto-kun's heart!!' **Inner Hinata said in determination, fire blazing in her eyes. Hinata inwardly nodded. (Bunny: Ahahahaa.)

"Ne Hinata-chan...do you love me?" Naruto suddenly asked, making Hinata come out of her little reverie. Hinata stared at Naruto confused, who was not looking at her.

"Of course N-Naruto-kun! Y-You're my boyfriend...a-after all..." Hinata said, a little shyly near the end and blushed a light red. Naruto looked up and stared at Hinata, as if preparing himself. (Bunny: Omg, this is THE moment!!!!)

"A-Ano sa...Hinata-chan...(gulp) Would you marry me?" Naruto asked nervously as he pulled out a rose coloured velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. In the center was a heart shaped diamond, with light mini sapphires surrounding the heart. The band was white gold, and on the inside was engraved-

_NaruHina4eva. _(Bunny: AAAIIIEEEE!!! So sweeettttt!!!!) Slowly, he slipped it onto her finger.

Hinata's eyes filled up with tears of happiness. She tackled Naruto into a tight hug and buried her face into Naruto's chest. Even so, her muffled 'yesses' could still be heard by our one and only Naruto.

"YAAAHHOOOO-BAYOO!!!" Naruto screamed in glee. Suddenly, loads of clapping could heard. Naruto and Hinata turned their heads towards the noise. There by the doorway, stood their friends all smiling at them. Hinata blushed a tomato red and hid behind Naruto in embarassment.

"Wow dobe. I never thought you'd had it in you to even propose." Sasuke taunted, smirking at his best friend. Naruto could only blush a bit and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Sakura and Ino screamed and ran over to Hinata and tackled her into a bear hug. They looked at the ring Naruto proposed to Hinata with.

"Oh my gosh Naruto! This is ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!!" Ino squealed while holding the Hinata's hand, which has the ring on it.

"Awwwwee!! Naruto you're such a romantic!" Sakura complimented and gave Naruto a hug.

"Eh...hehehe..." Naruto laughed uneasily...still feeling a little embarassed about his friends listening in on him, when he was proposing.

"I must say kiddo, you have pretty good taste in jewellery." Temari commented as she stared at ring with fascination. Hinata only blushed as her friends kept oggling at her new ring, and Naruto's way of proposing.

**'YEESSSS!!! I CAN DIE HAPPY!!!' **Inner Hinata cried in happiness and fainted. (Bunny: Awwwe.)

In celebration of the proposal, they were throwing a party! Also, everyone decided they were going help with the Wedding. After all, it is THE Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata getting married ya know. Naruto and Hinata knew they would have to let their parents know about this wedding sometime soon. They decided the wedding's going to take place six months from now, when Konoha's sunflower's start blooming.

It was umm...tradition in the Hyuuga family that they marry within the summer months. Since...their names have something to do with the sun. After deciding the date, they planned out who was incharge/helping with what.

Ino: incharge of all floral arrangements

Sakura: incharge of all dresses and make up

Sasuke: incharge of all men's wear...and greets guests (Bunny: I can tell this is gonna cause some chaos.)

Shikamaru: incharge of Wedding timetable, and reception...(Shikamaru: Wedding's are too troublesome)

Temari: helps with reception, and greets guests

Gaara: look after invites and guest arrivals

Kankurou: decorations and furniture arrangements

Shino, Kiba and Chouji: incharge of transportation and food (Bunny: Don't worry. They're gonna do things RIGHT this time.)

Naruto and Hinata: plan their honeymoon destination

After a whole heck a lot of discussions and planning they figured everything out. The women were gonna figure out the women stuff, and the men were gonna figure out the men stuff. Simple as that.

"Awwwe thank you guys so much! I couldn't thank you enough!" Naruto exclaimed gratefully and hugged everyone, though some weren't very happy about that.

"No problem Naruto. It's our pleasure! Ne Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura responded happily, nudging Sasuke, who merely grunted in reply.

- THY HYUUGA FAMILY -

_Dear Otou-sama,_

_Hello otou-sama. How have you been doing? I'm doing alright at the moment. I'm sorry I haven't been home for several days, but I promise I'd be coming home soon. Also, I would like to tell you that I'm...umm...getting married to Naruto-kun!_

_Naruto-kun and I are coming to visit soon, just so you two could meet. I apologize for not telling you this in person, but I'm rather busy at the moment. I hope you approve of this marriage. Please write back as soon as possible. _

_Love,_

_Hinata_

Hiashi read this letter a couple times before sighing deeply, trying to calm himself. How the heck did his precious daughter fall in love with this Naruto person? Was he even of noble blood? If not, he'd definitely turn this marriage down. But then again, it's rare that Hinata would ever write him a letter with so much..._backbone_ behind it. He lightly smiled and thought.

'Maybe...this man may be the one to remove my daughter's shyness.' Hiashi thought and got out a scroll of his own and got writing. At the same time, Hanabi just happened to walk by her father's study.

"Good evening Otou-sama. What are you doing?" Hanabi greeted, walking over to Hiashi's desk.

"Good evening to you too. I'm replying to your sister's letter." Hiashi replied, writing his letter with steady hands. Hanabi's eyes widened and stared at the letter Hinata sent.

"Onee-chan's getting married!?" Hanabi blurted out, flabbergasted. Hiashi stared at his second daughter for a second before returning to his letter.

"Yes. Apparently to Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi said, with some disapproval in his voice. Hanabi only nodded and stared at her sister's letter again, reading the neat writing.

"Do we know this person?" Hanabi asked with interest in her voice.

"No."

"I hope he's not too old for Onee-chan." Hanabi commented casually. However, Hiashi got a bad image of his daughter marrying to some middle-aged guy. He shuttered a bit.

"Let's hope." Hiashi muttered, agreeing with his younger daughter.

'I hope you're happy onee-chan. Wherever you are.' Hanabi thought and walked out her father's study and into the garden.

- BACK AT GAARA'S HOUSE -

_Dear Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru_

_Hello dears! How have you all been lately? We're fine so don't you worry about us. _(Sasuke: (sigh) So typical of my mother to write something like this.) _We've told your fathers about your situations and like you've all suspected... they didn't take it so well._

_They were rather angry and pissed about it. But all is well now, we made sure they'd accept this. _(Shikamaru: Figures my mother would be rough about it...)

_Even though your fathers accept this, we still need you all back home. We need to talk this over with the rest of the counsel, and arrange a proper marriage. After all, you're technically not married to whom you're with at the moment. _(Sakura: I can almost hear my mother say all this in person.)

_Well now that you know what's going on between our countries, we're expecting you all home within this week alright? Well goodbye for now, and have a safe trip home! _(Ino: Somehow...my mom's starting to sound like yours Sasuke-kun.) (Sasuke: Hn.)

_And Shikamaru, since you're home already, I expect to see you by tonight! _(Shikamaru: (sigh) So troublesome...)

_With lots of love,_

_Moms_

"Well...I guess we're gonna have to start packing soon." Sakura said, looking at her friends. Shikamaru however just sat back on the couch, watching some tv.

"Awwe I'm gonna miss you girls!" Temari said and went to hug Sakura and Ino.

"Don't worry Temari! I'll be seeing you real soon." Ino said with a wink and looked over at Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru was oblivious though. Temari chuckled a bit before whispering something to Ino.

"How did you get his hair back to normal?" (Bunny: Yes, Shikamaru's hair is finally back to it's beautiful chestnut brown, and is in it's usual ponytail.)

Ino giggled a bit before replying, "That's my OWN little secret I intend to keep." Temari pouted a bit before nodding.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, have you seen my skirts? I couldn't find them anywhere." Sakura said, looking around the room they were staying in, for her missing skirts. Sasuke however didn't reply. 

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, turning around only to find Sasuke very close to her.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked, startled and stumbled a couple steps back, and hit the edge of the bed, which made her plop down onto it.

"Sheesh Sasuke-kun, don't try and scare me!" Sakura whined and pouted. Sasuke walked a little closer until he stood right in front of her, and slowly he took her hands.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said slowly, in a serious voice, which caught Sakura's attention.

"Yeah?" she replied, her head tilting slightly to the right. Making her look very cute in Sasuke's opinion.

"Do you...l-like me?" Sasuke asked, suddenly very nervous and scared for the first time in his life. If she said no, then his world would crumble down. He didn't he would be able to bear the pain.

"No." Sakura replied quickly standing up. Sasuke felt his heart skip a couple beats, and his eyes widened in shock.

"I **love** you." Sakura said cutely and bear-hugged Sasuke, who's heart felt like it was going to burst from happiness.

"Geez Sakura...you scared me there..." Sasuke's muffled voice said. He had buried his face into her neck. Sakura giggled a bit, and the two just stood there for a while.

"Sasuke-kun...why do you have my skirts?" Sakura suddenly asked, and Sasuke froze.

'Damn. She saw them.' Sasuke inwardly cursed as he broke away from Sakura.

"Oh. I must have packed them by accident." Sasuke lied and took them out of his backpack. Sakura gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything.

**'Real believing genius. Real believing.' **Inner Sasuke snorted. Sasuke just ignored him and continued packing his own stuff, though this time he didn't take anymore of Sakura's clothes since she's keeping a close watch on them now.

- RISE AND SHINNNEEE!!! -

Tenten woke up only to see the cute sleeping face of Hyuuga Neji. Tenten took a mental picture in her mind, making note of how much he looked like a little kid when he's sleeping.

**'Let's take a photo and use it as blackmail...' **Inner Tenten suggested evilly, a camera already in hand. Tenten however didn't have an instant camera so she couldn't take a picture. Also, she couldn't even move to get one, even if she wanted to.

Neji's grip is vice-like.

"Neji...are you awake?" Tenten whispered to Neji's ear. He didn't stir at all. Tenten smirked a little before moving her hands up to Neji's face. Slowly, her fingers traced his facial features. It was then, she noticed something was different.

She never wore a _ring_.

Tenten gasped, and slowly brought her hand closer to her eyes. The band was silver in colour, and on the ring were the words-

_I love you_. All composed of really small garnets, and little diamonds are all placed around the ring.

"Do you like it?" Neji's deep smoothe voice spoke. Tenten's eyes looked up to meet silvery lavender eyes.

"I love it." Tenten said quietly and snuggled up to Neji, who hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad you like it." Neji replied.

"When did you...?" Tenten asked, her questioning eyes staring into Neji's pearl like eyes. Neji smirked and just kissed Tenten senseless, before finally replying.

"A ninja must never reveal their secrets." Neji said, a cocky smirk on his face. Tenten only pouted, but went back to admiring the engagement ring.

- DEPARTING FOR HOMME!! -

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Ino said and gave Shikamaru a hug. Shikamaru only sighed but returned the hug anyway. What's there to be sad about when they're going to see each other real soon, and for the rest of their lives?

"Buh-bye Gaara-kun. I'm gonna miss you!" Sakura said and hugged Gaara, who returned the hug.

"Bye Sakura." Gaara said quietly. From the other side of the room, Sasuke may not look it, but he was rather irritated by how long the hug was lasting. (Bunny: Hehehe, so possessive Sasuke-kun.) Kankurou noticed this and went to egg Sasuke on.

"You know Sasuke. Now that I look at it, don't you think Sakura looks rather cute with my little Otouto?" Kankurou asked, a smirk on his painted face. Sasuke glared at Kankurou.

"Hehehe, alright alright. I was only egging ya on. No need to glare at me like that." Kankurou said while sweatdropping.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and walked off towards Sakura, who was now saying her farewells with Temari. Kankurou walked over to his little brother, who was watching Sakura.

"You like her don't you?" Kankurou asked. It took a while for Gaara to reply. Like he was considerating whether it was safe or not to tell.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Gaara replied stoically. Not really intent about this conversation.

"Nothing. I just found out my brother has good taste in women. That's all." Kankurou said casually and walked away, probably to go and tinker with his puppets. Gaara sighed a little before walking out of his house to see if Kiba, Chouji and Shino were there yet.

"You and Naruto are both coming home with me?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. Otou-sama's letter came in yesterday and said he'd like to meet Naruto-kun." Hinata explained. Notice something? Hinata's not stuttering! Naruto's such a great influence.

"H-Hinata-chan! You're not stuttering!" Ino pointed out, her eyes wide. (Bunny: Well now she's stuttering!)

Hinata blushed a little. "Yes. Naruto-kun's been telling me to have confidence in myself and stuff."

"Awwweee!!" both Sakura and Ino said. This was just too sweet of Naruto.

"Minna, the carriages are here." Gaara's monotone voice rang, and everyone turned to look out the window. Indeed, the horse drawn carriages are there. Slowly everyone got out of the house and said their last goodbyes.

"Bye." Sasuke murmured against Sakura's lips and kissed her one last time.

"Oi oi! No more kisses you two!" Ino scolded, and the two broke away, a light blush on their cheeks. They all climbed into the carriages and almost at once they set of towards their homes. Why almost at once? Gaara had to make sure these carriage drivers knew which way they were going first. (Bunny: Lol. Better be safe than sorry!)

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Ah finally! Omg everyone! This story is coming close to the end! There might be just one or two chappies left. Neway, sorry if the end bit was a bit of a drag. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Thanks!


	10. Negotiating with Geezers and Hags!

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Konnichiwa everybody! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Aha, on my last update, **Unique girl - YAYZ**, pointed out to me that Naruto sighs in _comtempt_, instead of _content_. Well that's my mistake! (nervous laugh) I've changed it, so...yah. Neway, I'm very sorry about this late late LATE review, but my internet has been down and I couldn't update. I was really mad cause I was so pumped about what your reactions would be! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: To the **I**, to the **DON'T, **to the **OWN NARUTO!**

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_Flashback_

**Inner Self**

**RECAP-RECAP-RECAP-RECAP**

"Minna, the carriages are here." Gaara's monotone voice rang, and everyone turned to look out the window. Indeed, the horse drawn carriages are there. Slowly everyone got out of the house and said their last goodbyes.

"Bye." Sasuke murmured against Sakura's lips and kissed her one last time.

"Oi oi! No more kisses you two!" Ino scolded, and the two broke away, a light blush on their cheeks. They all climbed into the carriages and almost at once they set of towards their homes. Why almost at once? Gaara had to make sure these carriage drivers knew which way they were going first. (Bunny: Lol. Better be safe than sorry!)

**END-RECAP-END-RECAP-END-RECAP**

- WITH SAKURA, HINATA AND NARUTO -

"Naruto...if you don't shut up I'm gonna let you eat my fist of **fury**!" Sakura said angrily and waved her fist in front of Naruto's face, who immediately shut his mouth and cowered behind Hinata, who sweatdropped.

It had only been two hours since they departed from Gaara's house, and Naruto's already complaining about his stomach, and how he wanted to go and train.

"Anyway Hinata-chan, what type of wedding are you and Naruto thinking of?" Sakura asked, curiosity in her eyes. Hinata blushed and glanced at Naruto before replying.

"Well...I think we might be having a traditional Hyuuga styled wedding. Since well...father has always been one to keep 'tradition'." Hinata said, and made quote marks with her fingers when she said tradition. Sakura and Hinata both giggled a bit.

- WITH INO -

The driver who's taking Ino home was Shino. Oooh...not much to talk about is there?

"Ne Shino, how much longer until we reach Water Country?" Ino asked, her head sticking out of the carriage window. Shino was silent for a while before replying.

"Approximately two hours and thirty-nine minutes." he replied monotonously. Ino's left eye twitched a bit before her head retreated back into the carriage. Honestly, did that guy have to be THAT precise? Also, would it KILL him to start a conversation!?

'This has GOT to be the boringest journey I've ever had.' Ino thought to herself dully and leaned her head back, hoping to catch some z's.

- WITH SASUKE -

Too bad Sasuke couldn't be stuck with Shino. Instead, he was stuck with someone who loves to chat, and the only available person he could talk to was unfortunately...him.

"-so like I was saying. I thought Chouji was escorting Sakura-hime, but it turned out **I** was!" Kiba rambled on, all in a chipper. Sasuke looked totally bored, and was tuned out. He couldn't believe this. He bet Gaara set this up.

**'He probably set this up as revenge, since you took Sakura-chan!' **Inner Sasuke said, fury evident in his eyes. Sasuke inwardly agreed, and stared out the window to look at the clouds. (sigh) I guess he picked up Shikamaru's habit since they've spent so much time together, being good friends and all...

**'Hey...that cloud looks kinda like a sakura blossom...' **his Inner self commented.

'Yeah...it kinda does look like one...' Sasuke thought to himself and stared at it.

- WITH SHIKAMARU AND SAND SIBLINGS -

"Shikamaru...what are you still doing here?" Temari asked as she sat down beside Shikamaru, who was flipping through channels, trying to find something entertaining to watch.

"Passing the time." Shikamaru answered in a lazy voice. Temari rolled her eyes, then she spotted something in Shikamaru's hand. He's been playing with it for a while. Slowly, she walked over.

"What's this?" Temari asked, a little slyness in her voice as she realized it was a ring. Shikamaru stopped and tried to put it in his pocket, but Temari was too quick for him.

"I-It's uhh...a ring..." Shikamaru managed to mumble, his head turned away from Temari's teal eyes. Which were eying him closely.

"For?" Temari urged, though she knew full well that it's for Ino. But still, she could still tease the genius right? (Bunny: Hehe, evil Temari.)

"...Ino." Shikamaru finally said, lowering his head so to hide his blushing face. Temari squealed in delight before grabbing the ring to get a better look.

"So Pineapple head. When did you buy this lovely thing?" Temari asked as she held the ring up eyes, trying to get the light to bounce off the shiny silver. Shikamaru mumbled something about weeks ago, but Temari didn't really pay attention.

Then, Kankurou walked in at the moment, only to see Temari trying on the ring to see if it fit, and Shikamaru was slightly blushing.

Putting two-and-two together...

"SHIKAMARU! YOU...TEMARI...TOGETHER!?!?" Kankurou managed to shout out, sounding kinda strangled. Almost immediately, Temari yanked the ring off, and Shikamaru fell off the couch in shock.

"HELL NO!" they both shouted at once to the bewildered Kankurou. Now to add to matters, Gaara walked in too see what all the shouting was about.

"What's going on?" he asked from behind Kankurou, who quickly moved out of the way for his little brother. Kankurou could only open and shut his mouth like a goldfish. Nothing came out.

"No Kankurou! You got it all wrong!" Temari shouted, after finally getting her composure back. Shikamaru had also gotten off the floor and went to take the ring back from Temari.

"She was only looking at it." Shikamaru explained in a bored voice as he put the ring back into it's velvet case. Kankurou sighed in relief, while Gaara just walked away, muttering something about idiots.

- HOME WITH SAKURA -

After a tiring journey with Naruto, she's finally gotten back to her home. Earth Country, and in the Haruno castle. Hinata and Naruto were heading towards the prestigious Hyuuga Mansion, where Hiashi was waiting fairly anxiously to meet his soon to be, son-in-law, and his precious daughter.

"Sakura! Welcome home!" Jiraiya greeted and bear-hugged his daughter, who gladly returned the hug.

"Thanks Otou-chan!" Sakura responded, glad she finally got to see her parents again. She also noticed her father had a couple bruises on his jaw. (sigh) He must've been an idiot to receive bruises of THAT degree.

"Sakura, we'd love to catch up with you, but we have an important meeting to attend to. **You** also have to be there, so come along now." Tsunade said, a small smile on her face as they all climbed up the grand stairs, and headed towards the meeting room.

- HOME WITH INO -

Thankfully, the journey wasn't too unbearable, seeing as it wasn't really that long. After being attacked by her OVERPROTECTIVE father and worried mother, they finally went inside their lovely castle and attended the oh-so-important-meeting.

"Okaa-chan, how long will this meeting last?" Ino asked, sounding slightly nervous. Okairi thought a little about it before giving her daughter an uneasy smile.

"Well it's hard to say. We have to negotiate about this matter, and make sure all the elders accept this." Okairi said. Ino all of the sudden felt a little queasy. What if the counsel and elders don't approve? Would she have to marry Sasuke anyway? Not that he wasn't bad or anything, but she's already given Shikamaru her heart, and Sakura will beat her to a bloody-pulp if she even TRIES to get close to Sasuke.

"Don't worry though Ino-chan. I promise you, everything will be alright!" Inoichi said firmly, trying to comfort his daughter.

Ino smiled at her father. "Arigato Otou-chan." and gave him a hug before they entered...the tension filled meeting room. Filled with geezers and hags. Lol, just kidding. Ok...well maybe half the room are geezers and hags, but the other half are middle-aged I guess. (Bunny: Oh no!! The attack of the evil prunes!! Lol, sorry being random.)

- HOME WITH SASUKE -

"Eeeeee!!! Sasuke-chan!! Welcome homee!!!" Mikoto greeted and bounced off towards a unamused Sasuke. Kiba bowed low before the Queen and King. Fugaku welcomed his son home as well, though not as enthusiastic as his wife.

"Mikoto, you'd better loosen up your grip or Sasuke will suffocate." Fugaku told his wife gently, and Mikoto immediately loosened her grip.

"Ahehehe...oopsies. Gomen Sasu-chan!" Mikoto apologized as she pecked Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke couldn't help but blush a teensy bit in embarassment. WHY must his mother shower him with hugs/kisses/loving words everytime he's come back from somewhere?

_Flashback_

_The end of class bell had just rang, signaling all the kids that it was time to go home. _

_"Alright class, see you all tomorrow!" Iruka sensei said before dismissing his class. Quickly, all the students filed out of the classroom, eager to go home, get out of class, or just to do whatever they had on their agenda that day. _

_As he reached home..._

_"SASU-CHAN! Welcome home honeeeyy!!" his mother greeted enthusiastically and enveloped his little body with a big hug. Sasuke didn't even have the heart to tell his mother off. After all, that would hurt her feelings. _(Bunny: Awwwe! How sweet.) _And this happens everytime he comes home._

_Flashback 2_

_Sasuke was invited over to Naruto's house that day to play. At the end of the day, Naruto's parents had offered to send Sasuke home in a carriage, but he declined. He liked walking anyways. _

_He knew he got home slightly late, but that shouldn't matter too much..._

_"Ooh Sasuke-chan where have you been?!? I've been so worried!! You came home late by five minutes!" Mikoto said, sounding pretty concerned as she hugged her now one and only son. Sasuke said something, but it was muffled by Mikoto's robes. Mikoto pulled away from Sasuke and kneeled down to his height and said in a somewhat stern voice. (Bunny: Hehehe, she's too much of a softy to scold Sasu-chan.)_

_"Now Sasuke-chan, I don't _ever_ want you home late again alright?" Mikoto said, or more like gently commanded._

_"Alright." Sasuke replied, obeying his mother's every word._

_"And now, I want you to take a well needed bath." Mikoto ordered, taking her son's hand and leading him back up to the castle._

_"Mhm." Sasuke nodded._

_"After that, I want you to get plenty of rest. A growing boy like you should get proper amounts of sleep." Mikoto said warmly to her son, who only nodded. _(Bunny: Sasuke's such a momma's boy. Gotta love him.)

_End Flashback_

- HOME WITH SHIKAMARU -

"Shikamaru why're you home so late?!" Yoshino harped as her son came through the front doors of the castle. Shikamaru stared at his mother before turning his attention to something else.

"It was too troublesome to come home early." was Shika's excuse. Yoshino had a vein pop before she started a full rant about being punctual, and how men should know how to plan out their time properly in order to be successful.

Yet, the information came through one ear, and left through the other. Shikamaru could care less about his mother's lectures. After all, she's already lectured him about this same issue for about what...a million times?

"Oi Shikamaru, you're home?" came the slow, deep voice of his father. Shikamaru looked up and found his father walking slowly towards his fuming wife, who had now finished lecturing her son.

"Well you happen to come home right on time. The meeting's about to begin, so I suggest you hurry up here." he said and steered his wife towards the meeting room as well.

(sigh) 'Why must everyone has to have a say in my marriage? It's so troublesome..." Shikamaru thought, feeling pretty disgruntled. Hopefully, it'll be quick so he could get some shut eye. He could already guess the wedding would have to happen soon after this meeting has been agreed upon. Shikamaru was pretty sure it would be agreed. After all, the Water Country would prove to be strong allies for the Wind Country, and their excellent fruits would definitely help out a lot in Wind Country.

- WITH SAKURA -

"Hmmm. So you're saying this would also benefit our country? How so?" one of the village elders said. He had a particularly large nose, that seemed to be slightly purple. Kinda like an eggplant if you ask Sakura. Who was determined to look anywhere but his face. Otherwise, she'd burst out laughing, and that wouldn't make a very good impression for the counsel. They might think of her as some kind of lunatic.

"You see, me and the Fire Country's king Uchiha Fugaku have been best friends since we were infants!" Jiraiya boasted, proud of this fact. Tsunade's lips had a shadow of a smirk on it, while Sakura could only stare at her father in surprise. (Bunny: Remember back in one of the chapters, when Tsunade modified Jiraiya's memory a bit? Well this is how it plays in!)

'Sasuke-kun's dad were best friends with Otou-chan!?' she thought. How come he never mentioned anything about it? She looked over at her mother, and caught her honey brown eye's evil glint.

Sakura understood everything from there. Her mother did something to her dad's memory.

"It would make getting along with Fire Country easier now, since we are now joined together by a royal marriage, and a long time friendship." Jiraiya reasoned to the old and middle-aged people. They all started murmuring a bit, and then an odd looking woman spoke up.

"How would this benefit us farmers? It's all about shinobi's and access to other countries, but then the demands for more crops would be up to us to handle." she said in a squeaky voice that reminded Sakura so much of a mouse.

"In Fire Country, they have an abundant amount of grain seeds, and some other crops that Earth Country fails to grow. With these extra types of seeds, it would increase our grown products, and would help with our trades with other countries." Tsunade said, taking over for now. Jiraiya seemed to be bored of this meeting already.

After that, more murmuring occured.

'Uuuhh, why must elders have so much to talk about?!' Sakura thought with dismay and rubbed her temples. If you ask Sakura, why don't they just write up a list of problems, and they'll solve them? Wouldn't that be much better use of everyone's time? After all, not everyone has a limitless amount of time to do things.

- WITH INO -

'Why why why must old people talk about useless things?!!?' Ino thought to herself, quite pissed with the elders and counsel. So far, for half an hour, they've argued only over the one point.

"But Inoichi-sama, I still don't see what's so good about allying with the Wind Country. After all, it's just a desert waste land pretty much. Plus, it would be US that would be giving them a bigger benefit." elder Bokuchi proclaimed, which lead to other elders agreeing with him.

Finally Ino has had enough.

(SLAM) "Has any of you actually been to Wind Country!? Huh?!" Ino shouted. She glared all the counsel members who all looked shocked at Ino's outburst, while others scowled. Ino saw no hands up, so she took it that no one ever went to Wind Country.

"That's what I thought. Wind Country may be just one big desert, but they also have other things that Water Country doesn't." Ino said, trying to get the point across that Wind Country isn't all bad. (Bunny: Wow...this is such a heated debate.)

(ahem) "Ino-sama, what _other things_ do they have that Water Country does not?" one middle-aged woman asked, who adorns a pair of thick glasses on her beak like nose. Ino glared at the woman with automatic dislike.

"Suna, a village in Wind Country has been known for the most lovely sunsets. Many tourists go there just to watch them. Also, they have certain medicinal herbs that can only be grown in Suna greenhouses." Ino said calmly, yet coldly. The woman seemed to be in deep thought.

"You know Okairi, Ino might make a good ambassador." Inoichi whispered to his wife, who only nodded and watched her daughter talk down the counsel. They didn't even know their daughter so much about the other country.

"Remind me to fire them all after this is over." Inoichi whispered to his wife who only nodded happily. Man she hates these bunch of pessimists. She couldn't help but smirk at the idea.

- WITH SHIKAMARU -

"So, are we all at an agreement?" Shikaku said triumphantly, and trying hard to keep a straight face in front of his counsel. They all nodded briefly, some murmured something, but all was well.

"Well then, this meeting is dismissed." Shikaku said and everyone got up from their chairs and filed out of the room. The last to leave was the Nara family.

"Yosh Shika-kun! You talked them down! And you too Shikamaru!" Yoshino praised and gave both of them pecks on their cheeks. Shikamaru seemed a bit annoyed by that fact, but didn't dare say it to his mother's face. Shikaku blushed a bit, but accepted it. After all, better be happy you made your wife proud of you.

See, Shikamaru is almost psychic. He KNEW the counsel would be defeated by his knowledge. Muhaha, fear the almighty brain power of Nara Shikamaru.

- WITH SASUKE -

What meeting are you all talking about? The meeting dispersed hours ago.

You: You said all the countries must have a meeting about the mix up marriage.

Bunny: Pfft. If you're thinking about arguing an Uchiha, you must be OUT OF YOUR MIND!

You: What happened then?!

Bunny: Well...

As the Uchiha family came into the meeting room and all sat down, the counsel plus elders immediately were intimidated by their aura. Yes even Mikoto. You know how she gets whenever Sakura was mentioned. (sigh) Yes, even Mikoto shouldn't be underestimated just cause she can summon pans from her scroll.

Anyway, the elders didn't even bother arguing any of their points that they've written down on their papers. If their King thinks it's good for country, then so be it. They aren't going to get their butts Katon-no-jutsued just cause they were trying to argue with their King/Queen/Prince.

There, end of story. (Bunny: Hehe, yeah I got bored of writing arguments between royal family and counsel, so decided to throw this in there. Sorry for those who enjoy reading arguments...that is if there are any out there who do.)

- WITH SAKURA -

"Anymore questions?!" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. No one said anything. Wait a sec...counsel people usually have lots to yap about. What happened here?

Everyone was knocked out. (Bunny: (sweatdrops) )

"Well, since everyone here has no more objections, meeting is over!" Sakura cried out happily and skipped out of the room, while humming a tune that sounded oddly close to the bridal march.

"T-Tsunade...I think y-your temper influenced her a b-bit." Jiraiya stutterted, and his left eye twitched. Tsunade didn't say anything but only looked at all the knocked out people.

"Nope, I think I just taught her really well!" Tsunade boomed and laughed a bit. Jiraiya couldn't help but be a little scared of his wife. Now, you're probably wondering what happened right?

Well it happens when a particularly large man said something about the ship industry. Actually, who really cares about that anyways? Definitely not Sakura. She's a ninja for God's sake. So she got up, and with super-human strength and speed, knocked the guy over into the next, who knocked over the next guy and etc.

So basically, it created a domino effect, which knocked everyone out. (Bunny: So don't mess with Sakura. It hurts.) Well except Jiraiya and Tsunade, who had enough sense to move out of the way, before they too become a part of the human-dominos game.

"Meeting over!" Sakura said and ran out the door. Down the hall, you could hear her yell- I'm coming ALL MY GOSSIPS!! (a.k.a. her favourite show.)

"Jiraiya, make sure to get the cleaners to pick up the false teeth. They're all over the floor. And in the mean time, I'm going to get some well needed sake. Toodles!" Tsunade said merrily and walked out as if this was the most trivial thing on the universe.

"Uh huh..." Jiraiya said numbly, pretty afraid of his moody wife.

- WITH INO -

"So, now that we know it'll ALSO be good for the crops, fishing, AND clothing industries, are we all happy?!" Ino said, a false smile on her face. Her voice icy, and her eyes glaring at all the people who wanted to say more.

Inoichi was silently cheering his daughter on, and glared at anyone who dared to oppose his daughter. After all, he wanted the best for his little Ino-chan. Okairi however just watched her daughter battle her way to agreement. It's good training. (Bunny: Lol, she's just being lazy!)

When no one said anything, Ino then grinned happily with a tinge of evilness in it.

"ALRIGHT! Now that everyone agrees, I'm off! Otou-chan, it's your turn!" Ino said and sat back, ready to watch the show.

(ahem) "I'm here to announce...YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Inoichi announced with a big grin on his face. Some counsellors had on disbelieving looks, while others fainted from shock. Ino grinned evilly, while Okairi smirked.

"DISMISSED!" Inoichi said and ushered his family out while the counselors and elders were looking at each other, as if hoping they'd have an answer. (Bunny: Idiots!)

- WITH NEJI AND TENTEN -

"Well Hiashi! I'll be looking forward to your next visit!" Tenten's father said merrily and while Hizashi bowed and turned to get into his personal horse drawn carriage. Neji was going to get in, in a bit anway...

"When the next time you're going to visit?" Tenten asked, looking into her fiance's eyes. His face was emotionless, but inside he didn't really want to go. He wanted to stay with his finacee.

"Soon enough." Neji answered and with that, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to leave. Tenten watched him go, though not quite satisfied with the answer 'soon enough.' What's considered _soon_? A day? A week? A MONTH?! Or until the day they get married?

Tenten sighed and watched the carriage depart from the long road that lead to her home. Now that she thinks about it, when were they getting married? Did Neji know?

"OTOU-SAN!!!" Tenten called, waiting for her father's reply.

- THE REALLY HUMBLE HOUSE OF HYUUGA -

As of now, Naruto was sweating buckets. He never guessed Hyuuga Hiashi would be this...um...intimidating. So far, all Hiashi's done was greet them, and offered them tea. Pretty good tasting tea if you ask Naruto, but he didn't voice his opinion outloud, afraid to break this silence.

Finally, after Hiashi was done observing his soon-to-be, son-in-law, he broke the silence.

"So...Uzumaki-san, I hear you're from the Fire Country. May I ask...what your status is?" Hiashi asked in a business-like voice, which did next to nothing to ease Naruto's nervousness. Hinata gave Naruto's hand a reasurring squeeze.

(Bunny: Ok, I don't really know who Naruto's parents are, so umm...I'm just gonna make them up ok?)

"I'm the son of Uzumaki Arashi, who's an important noble working for the Uchiha Kingdom." Naruto managed to say, sounding as confident as possible. Hiashi took this into thought, and didn't reply.

'Well, at least his status is a pass.' Hiashi noted and looked over his younger daughter, who seems to already like Naruto. Glad that he didn't melt under Hiashi's intense gaze.

"Are you a shinobi?" Hiashi asked again, still emotionless and business-like. He didn't want his daughter to be matched with someone who couldn't defend themselves.

"Hai, I am!" Naruto replied, though this time he was very confident of the answer.

"Do you have a bloodline limit?" Hiashi asked, curious. Though he was hoping for a no. Why? Well you never know the possibilities of his future grandchildren having mixed bloodline limits. That wouldn't be very good.

"No." Naruto replied. Was it a good thing or bad thing that he didn't have a bloodline limit? That question got Naruto worried now. Should he have lied, and make up some kind of bloodline trait? Well...thinking of a lie on the spot wasn't his style though...he was terrible at lying. Even a three year old could tell he was lying. (Bunny: Naruto...that's kind of sad. You need lying skills if you're a shinobi!)

"Alright. And, what's your ninja rank?" Hiashi asked, still using that voice of his.

"I'm a Special Jounin, though I'm thinking of joining ANBU soon." Naruto replied with a grin on his face. Hinata smiled, glad that Naruto still has his bright spirit. Hanabi smiled. Naruto may look a little goofy, but he sure is kinda cool in a way.

Finally, Hiashi asked his FINAL question.

(harummpphh) "Well now...Uzumaki-san..." Hiashi started, kinda hesitating. Naruto sat a little straighter, feeling this might be the most important question ever. He gulped a little. Hinata too, looked a little nervous about it. Hanabi though, seems interested in what her father was about to ask. Was he going to challenge Naruto to a fight?!

"Have...you and Hinata..._done anything_?" Hiashi finally asked. Hanabi fell over anime style, while Naruto and Hinata had confused looks on their faces.

"N-Nani? Could you repeat that please?" Naruto asked. Was this some kind of trick question? Hanabi quickly got up and offered to explain what her father means when he asked that question.

"Naruto-nii, (Bunny: Yah, Hanabi's already calling him brother.) father means to ask, if you've two...did _it_." Hanabi said, hoping the the couple would catch her drift. However, the two only blinked and looked at her funny.

Hanabi sighed exasperatedly, not bothering to beat around the bush anymore. "You know...sex? Intercourse? F-U-C-K?!" Hiashi resisted the urge to smack his face. When did Hanabi EVER learn to use those words? It's absolutely outrageous. Not Hyuuga like AT ALL!

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed tomato red at Hanabi's bold words before the two shook their heads rapidly, indicating a no. Hiashi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, before smiling at the couple before him.

"Well Naruto. Welcome to the family." Hiashi said warmly and watched the couple smile happily at Hiashi's answer before the two hugged each other.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Well looks like it's going to work out just fine for all the families!! But now, I wonder what's going to happen now, since that overrated-meeting is over. Ok, also I've decided there's going to be one more chappie after this, then an epilogue. I hope that fairs well for everyone. Until next time, ja!

Director: AND CUT!

Naruto: Ne...Hinata, what's F-U-C-K?

Hinata: (blushes heavily) Naruto-kun...ask Jiraiya-sama...

Naruto: OOIII!! PERVERTED HERMIT?! WHERE ARE YOUU?!?! WHAT'S F-U-C-K MEAN?!?!

Sakura: URUSAI NARUTO!!! super punch

Naruto: IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

Director: Did you get that all on film Lee?!

Lee: HAI DIRECTOR GAI-SENSEI!


	11. Screwed Up, Again?

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

Heeeyyy minna-san! It's good to be writing this fic again! Aha, sorry about this superbly late update. I just didn't seem to find the authoress in me as of late. Hehehe, well I'm trying to get my writing groove back. OMG! THIS IS **THE** LAST CHAPPIE!! The next chappie is just an epilogue which will be kinda short and sweet. I thank all those who have stuck with this story, and those who have just started reading!! Neway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: We've discussed. It's been decided I don't own this.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

**RECAP-RECAP-RECAP**

(harummpphh) "Well now...Uzumaki-san..." Hiashi started, kinda hesitating. Naruto sat a little straighter, feeling this might be the most important question ever. He gulped a little. Hinata too, looked a little nervous about it. Hanabi though, seems interested in what her father was about to ask. Was he going to challenge Naruto to a fight?!

"Have...you and Hinata..._done anything_?" Hiashi finally asked. Hanabi fell over anime style, while Naruto and Hinata had confused looks on their faces.

"N-Nani? Could you repeat that please?" Naruto asked. Was this some kind of trick question? Hanabi quickly got up and offered to explain what her father means when he asked that question.

"Naruto-nii, (Bunny: Yah, Hanabi's already calling him brother.) father means to ask, if you've two...did _it_." Hanabi said, hoping the couple would catch her drift. However, the two only blinked and looked at her funny.

Hanabi sighed exasperatedly, not bothering to beat around the bush anymore. "You know...sex? Intercourse? F-U-C-K?!" Hiashi resisted the urge to smack his face. When did Hanabi EVER learn to use those words? It's absolutely outrageous. Not Hyuuga like AT ALL!

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed tomato red at Hanabi's bold words before the two shook their heads rapidly, indicating a no. Hiashi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, before smiling at the couple before him.

"Well Naruto. Welcome to the family." Hiashi said warmly and watched the couple smile happily at Hiashi's answer before the two hugged each other.

**END-RECAP-END-RECAP**

After that lovely encounter back at home, all wedding preparations are being made quickly. Ironically though, they're all getting married on the same day...AGAIN! (Bunny: My Chaos senses are tingling. LOL!)

- HARUNO HOUSEHOLD -

(Bunny: Hmmm, somehow I'm getting a deja vu.) In celebration of the girls all getting married, they were throwing a Girl's Party at Sakura's house. (Bunny: I'm positive it sounds familiar...) Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari are over.

(sigh) "Well girls, looks like you're finally marrying the one you love." Temari said while taking a sip out of her coconut shake. Sakura blushed slightly while Ino grinned.

"Temari, what about you?! Go find yourself a man and get married like us! We could make it the Super Five Wedding!" Ino suggested, eagerness in her eyes. Temari almost choked on her drink.

(cough cough) "Hell no! Unlike you ladies, I actually enjoy a woman's independence and freedom!" Temari said with indignity in her voice. The girls just nodded their heads, though still kinda doubtful.

"After all, I'm a free spirit, just like the wind. If I get tied down, I'll be miserable for the rest of my life." Temari said after a while, taking more sips out of her drink. Sakura can understand how Temari feels about having her own freedom, but couldn't she just find a man that would be willing to be in a long term relationship with her?

"Well Temari-chan, you're going to help me keep Shika in line though right?" Ino said, trying to break the awkward yet comfortable silence. Ino doesn't like the silence. She loves noises, and commotion. It's just in her nature.

"You betcha girlfriend! That lazy future King of ours isn't going to get it easy from his most trustworthy council." Temari said with smugness in her voice. The others jsut laughed.

"Hina-chan, how did Naruto manage to convince Hiashi?" Sakura asked eagerly. All heads now swiveled towards Hinata, who was blushing a bit.

"Well you see..." Hinata started, and the whole story unfolded. Ino and Tenten couldn't help but laugh after Hinata told them what Hanabi had **boldly** said.

"It's such a shame all our weddings are on the same EFFING day! I was so pumped about watching you guys getting married!" Tenten said, disappointment in her voice. The others agreed.

"Well, we'll just have to get together soon after the wedding!" Hinata said, bringing up the atmosphere around the room. Yes, they will be meeting again...but sooner than they thought after the wedding. (Bunny: Muahhahaha.)

- SOME TIME LATER -

"Sakura-chan, we need you to hurry! We still have to do the make up, robes, an-" Shizune's worried voice spoke.

"Calm down Shizune! This is the SECOND time! You should know by now I like taking my time in the bath." Sakura's relaxed and calm voice spoke. Shizune just huffed a bit, but calmed down. Once again, Sakura's going through their special wedding ritual. First take that lovely bath, then get dressed in really extravagant kimonos, and finally comes the make up and hair.

Sakura was going to Fire Country, and Hinata was staying, since Naruto and her parents have decided it was best to have the wedding at the Hyuuga place. Ino and Temari would be going back to Wind Country, and Tenten is heading towards Earth Country.

This time, Sakura's kimono was pearly white in colour with pastel pink and green embroideries. Her obi is a darker shade of pink with golden trimming. Her hair has been twisted into elegant braids and her tiara was decorated with diamonds and amethysts. Oh ya, you can't forget that ever so annoying veil that was placed over her face. Though, Sakura thought it was really unnecessary since this isn't her first time getting married.

- AT HINATA PLACE -

"Nee-sama, what's it like to be in love?" Hanabi asked out of the blue while helping Hinata tie on her obi. Hinata was a little surprised by the question, but answered anyway.

"Well...it's hard to explain what being in love is. But...it's a wonderful feeling. It makes you feel wanted, appreciated for who you are, and being accepted." Hinata spoke, a dreamy look in her eyes. Hanabi nodded slowly, understanding what Hinata told her.

Since Hinata's from the oh so noble Hyuuga clan, her kimono must be from the Hyuuga tradition. Which is a pure white kimono that flows all the way to the floor, and a silver obi that's made with a glittery kind of material. The head dress is a tiara composed of diamonds of various sizes framed with white gold. The design the tiara had was simple; yet elegant in it's own way.

Obviously, the silver veil must be in place as well.

Lastly, make up was just some light blush, and light pink lip gloss. Nothing too heavy, since the Hyuuga's actually disapprove of make up. They believe when getting married, the bride should be presented in her natural looks, and not an enhanced one. (Bunny: Make up is one thing I could live without. But it IS nice to use.)

At the same time, Tenten was getting ready for her OWN wedding with Neji. Of course, she would have to wear the traditional Hyuuga kimono. Basically, she wore pretty much what Hinata did, except her tiara looked almost like a little fancy crown with some sapphire stones here and there to accentuate it even more. Her long brown hair had been let down and braided into several smaller braids cascading down her back tied with silver ribbons.

Oh ya...I almost forgot...that bothersome silver veil.

- INO'S PLACE -

Ino was sooooooooo everly excited about her second wedding. She couldn't sleep the night before. Right about now, she was literally jumping around from place to place, trying to get everything done at the same time.

"Ino! Slow down! We've still got a good couple hours. Now hold still so I can help you tie on your obi." her mother scolded, grabbing Ino, and making her stand still in front of the body-length mirror.

This time, Ino's kimono was a silvery lavender with grape-violet coloured embroideries and hems. There were butterfly designs sewed onto it in the same violet colour, and the obi that was being tied on is a pastel green with thin emerald vine designs on it, creating an intricate pattern.

"Okaa-san, I'm so nervous, happy, and anxious!" Ino exclaimed, spinning on the spot to get a better look at herself.

"Yah, for the second time." Okairi said sarcastically. Ino ignored her mother's comment, as she started getting her make up done by some maids.

"Ino-sama, would you like the dark blue mascara, or the jet black one?" one maid asked.

"Ooooh! I had a dark blue one?! Let's go with that one!" Ino squealed, keeping her eyes open so they could put the mascara on for her. Soon, her nails have been painted a shiny purple, her hair was silky fine and was tied into a half bun, held by ivory blue chop sticks with two teardrop turqoises dangling two inches at the end.

Soon enough, Ino's beautiful head dress has been placed atop her blond head, and the lavender veil has been placed. (Bunny: Notice how I keep bringing this up? Muhaha.)

- WITH UCHIHA SASUKE AND FAMILY -

"Sasuke dude! You're getting married again!?!" his cousin Shisui exclaimed, his face slightly red. Indicating he had been drinking a bit already. The wedding hadn't even started and he's already drunk? Man, someone's gotta lay out some rules for this guy.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied briefly.

(hic) "Sweeeeet." his slightly drunk cousin said before walking away, finding someone else to talk to since well...Sasuke was never much of a talker.

'Somehow...I'm getting a reeaaallly bad feeling.' Sasuke thought, but didn't have time to dwell on it since he had to greet some more guests.

- WITH NARA SHIKAMARU AND FAMILY -

"Shikaku! I can't believe your son's getting married...again!" Asuma said before laughing loudly. Shikaku did the same, though he kinda sweatdropped.

'Yeah...to the same person.' he thought inwardly.

Shikamaru just _knew_ something bad was about to happen, but didn't know WHAT. But whatever that gut feeling was, it dissipated pretty quickly, since his mother was hollering at him to get out of bed and get dressed.

'Sheesh Okaa-san...it's only thirty minutes before-' Shikamaru's thoughts were cut short.

"HOLY FUCK THERE'S ONLY THIRTY MINUTES!" he yelled out before getting dressed at top speed, and getting everything neat and tidy looking. Some of the maids who were coming in to clean the room were all wide-eyed since they have never seen Shikamaru move that fast before, and lose his cool. (Bunny: How could he be lazy even on his wedding??)

- WITH HYUUGA NEJI AND FAMILY -

Not much to be said, other than the fact that Neji was already dressed, and sitting in his chair waiting impatiently for the bride to arrive, and let the damn ceremony begin already.

Yup, certainly anxious.

Traces of nervousness?

None at all.

- DEE BA DEE BA DO DO -

FINNALLYY, the carriages started rolling their merry way. While they were rolling away, the parents had some little chats.

**Jiraiya & Tsunade**

"Jiraiya, this is EXACTLY like the first time. My cup fucking cracked, and my brow is having a seizure." Tsunade grounded out, her expression dark. Jiraiya didn't bother objecting. Instead, he opted to nodding and sipped his tea, looking thoughtful.

Tsunade's expression darkened even more.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORRIED BASTARD!" Tsunade screamed angrily at him before super punching him out of the room. Jiraiya's tea cup however landed gracefully on the ground.

"Itai." Jiraiya's voice was heard from two rooms down.

"Jiraiya, hurry up and drag your ass back here. We're going to the Uchihas!" Tsunade hollered from their room. Jiraiya mumbled something incoherent, but Tsunade ignored it. Yes, they were invited, but they weren't supposed to go at the same time as the brides, for the brides must arrive early.

**Fugaku & Mikoto**

"Ne Fugaku-kun, do you think Sakura-chan will be safe?" Mikoto asked for what seemed like the billionth time. Fugaku rubbed his temple, trying to hold off the irritation, not wanting to snap at his wife.

"I'm _sure_ nothing's going to happen to her." Fugaku reassured her for the billionth time, a forced smile plastered on his face. Mikoto stared at her husband for a bit before breaking out a grin and pranced off to see how the guests were doing. He already sensed she'd be coming back in another ten minutes, asking the _same_ question.

**Inoichi & Okairi**

(grumbles) "Why couldn't the weddings be held at OUR place?? BOTH times they're over at the Nara's." Inoichi said, sounding pretty disgruntled. Okairi just stared boredly out their bedroom window.

"Inoichi dear, we were invited to go you know." Okairi pointed out bluntly.

(sigh) "I know. But why does tradition say marriages take place at the GROOM'S side of the family!?" Inoichi still complained, a sour expression on his face. Okairi only narrowed her eyes a slight fraction.

"Inoichi dear, when I married you, I came _here_. I didn't see you pleading to have the marriage at _my_ place." Okairi said evenly, though her eyes showed something else. Inoichi gulped a bit and laughed nervously.

"Ahahahaa...well what do you know!? It's almost time to go dear! Let's get ready!" Inoichi said in a hurried voice, and raced to the dressing room. Okairi hnphed and walked daintily to her dressing room.

**Shikaku & Yoshino**

"Oh my lord Yoshino, you are NOT serious!" Shikaku groaned in horror, not even _daring_ to look up at the outfit his wife picked out for him.

"Oh YES I'm serious! Plus, this looks GORGEOUS on you!" Yoshino replied, her voice gleeful. Shikaku glared at his wife, who didn't quite meet his eye.

'I'll get you back for this...woman.' Shikaku thought before yanking the outfit from the hanger unceremoniously, and trudging to the dressing room. Yoshino couldn't help but cackle a bit evilly. Hanging around Ino too much does have its side-effects.

Now, you're all probably wondering WHAT Yoshino made him wear.

She made him wear a reindeer suit. (Bunny: LMAO!!!)

She had hid every article of his clothing away, and is left with that. How the heck is going to explain this to his relatives???

He felt like wearing it. As quoted from Yoshino.

- UCHIHA / HARUNO WEDDING -

Sasuke waited very IMPATIENTLY for his bride to walk up the damn isle so he could put on the effing RING that he CHOSE for HER, on her delicate little finger. Once his 'bride' got closer though, he got a wiff of her scent.

'She wore lavender perfume tonight...' Sasuke thought suspiciously. He remembered Sakura saying one time that lavender wasn't her kind of perfume.

'Oh my god...why does it feel like I've been here before?' the bride thought, as she kept on walking.

- NARA / YAMANAKA WEDDING -

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly. If he's correct, Ino wasn't the one walking down the isle. From what he's observed of Ino, Ino tends to swerve her hips a bit when she walks. This girly doesn't.

'Oh my god, why does this feel like a deja vu?' the bride thought a bit.

-- at the same freakin time.

Sasuke/Shikamaru quickly appeared before the bride (which caused some reactions from the crowd) and ripped off that annoying veil.

Both brides gasped.

"I'M MARRYING YOU **AGAIN?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!!?**" Both grooms and brides sceamed. If you zoom out, and take a look at mother earth, you could see it shaking from the intensity of the screams.

-- Back with Sasuke-kun

"THIS IS SOOOOOOOO WRONNG!!!!" Ino screamed in horror, her eyes narrowed in anger.

-- Back with Shikmaru-kun

"WWHHYYYY SHANNNAARROO!?!?!!?!" Sakura screamed in anger. Inner Sakura was just as angry. Someone...was going to be severely injured.

- HYUUGA / UZUMAKI / KUNAI WEDDING -

They've all decided that the wedding will be held at the Hyuuga household. Other than the fact that they're one of the many protesgious clans, it's the fact they can't say no to Hiashi's scary face. (Bunny: Lmao. Hiashi could get pretty scary.)

-- With Neji

FINALLY! The looonnng reception was finally over, and he could spend some quality time with his wife. Quietly, he entered his room.

'Hmmm, Tenten seems to be uncharacteristically still.' Neji thought curiously, staring at his bride, who was sitting pretty still on his bed.

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' Hinata thought to herself quietly, thinking it's Naruto.

-- With Naruto

Naruto on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the reception a bit more than Neji did. Drinking a few rounds of sake, and eating a dozen bowls of ramen. Naruto closed the door with a slight bang, because he was slightly tipsy. But then again, it's not like Naruto closes his doors quietly anyway.

'Wow, I never knew Neji slammed the doors...' Tenten thought.

-- At the same timee...

Neji and Naruto slowly started lifting the veil that covered the faces of their brides. (They already know what they looked like anyway.)

Blink blink.

Stare stare.

-- With Neji and Hinata.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!?!!?!?!!?!?" they both screamed at each other.

"Incest is SSOOOOOOO NOT COOL!!!" Hinata screamed, outraged. The fire burning in her eyes were huge.

"MOVE IT NEJI!" Hinata yelled and shoved Neji away from her and stormed down the halls looking for Naruto, who was in pretty much the same dilemma. Not long after, Neji regained his senses, after his cousin's outburst, and hurried after her.

-- With Naruto and Tenten

It was an extremely awkward silence here.

"Ugghhh, I don't think I drank THAT much sake..." Naruto rubbed his eyes, wondering if they were playing tricks on him. Currently, he was staring at a very confused Tenten, who's on the verge of an angry outburst.

"NARUTO!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!!?!?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NEJI?!!?!?!!?!?!?" Tenten shouted, shaking Naruto crazily, making his head spin.

"WHAT WOULD'VE I DONE WITH NEJI!?!?!?!!?!?!?" Naruto shouted back, trying to claw Tenten's hand away from him.

"TENTEN!!!! LEEGGOOOO!!!!" Naruto pleaded desperately.

**KKKAAABBBBAASSHHHH!!**

Hinata and Neji had just knocked down their door, just in time to see Tenten getting ready to strangle Naruto. Tenten quickly turned her head, to see Hinata and Neji staring at her with their mouths open.

"NEEEEJJJIIII!!!" Tenten squealed in delight, completely forgetting Naruto, and tackled Neji into a death hug.

"Tenten, it's nice to know you missed me, but could you let me breathe?" Neji asked in a constricted voice. Tenten giggled a bit before loosening her death hug a bit. Hinata wasn't even paying attention to them, for she had already gone to Naruto's aid.

"Alright, who were the geniuses THIS time?" Naruto asked grumpily from the bed, rubbing his neck. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Uhhhhh, I believe this time it's Lee, Gai-sensei, Kiba and Chouji." she said, putting a finger under her chin.

"What happened to Shino?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Oh, he retired and became a detective." Tenten said casually. A long silence follwed after.

(Rumble)

They ignored that.

(Lots of rumbling)

They still ignored that, though they each wondered what that was.

CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH

They all stared, wide-eyed as an angry Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura all stood in the now ruined doorway.

"TENTEN! WHERE'S KIBA, CHOUJI, GAI AND LEE!?!!?" They all shouted in unison. Tenten could only say Grass Country. Now...we all wonder WHY Tenten knows where they are?? Well to be truthful, the place Kiba and Chouji were living in the whole time was Grass Country. Ahaha, and so were Lee and Gai.

"Thanks!" They shouted back as they hurried to Grass Country.

"WAIT FOR MEEE!!!" Naruto shouted eagerly, dragging a just as eager Hinata along. Tenten and Neji both stood in the room, both slightly overwhelmed.

"Soo...I'm guessing they formed an angry mob." Tenten stated. Neji just nodded gravely, his eyes shadowed. Tenten looked nervously at Neji, wondering what was up with him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! C'MON TENTEN, WE CAN'T BE EXCLUDED!" Neji shouted furiously, and dragged a thoroughly confused Tenten with him, catching up quickly with the so called 'angry mob.'

All the parents, guests, and miscellaneouses can do right now is watch Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Gai sail through the air, and turn into a star.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING UP MY WEDDING!!! **TWICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sakura shouted angrily while shaking a fist at the direction Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Gai disappeared in. Everyone slightly inched away from Sakura, who was deemed to be more dangerous than a volcano erupting.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: OH MY GOD! I'm finally done this! (sigh) Now we just have the Epilogue left! Hahaha, ya I thought all the different places were kinda confusing. Neway, please review, and tell me what you thought about it! Angry complaints about how long it took me to update are also accepted. I know it was really rude of me to keep you all waiting.


	12. The Bratz

**You're Not Who I'm Supposed to Marry!**

**(Epilogue!)**

Hey hey everyonee!!! I'm glad that you guys aren't mad at me. Aha, and THIS IS IT!!! This is the last part to my beloved series. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. (GRIN)

Ohkay, in reply to _SnowCharms's _review. Okay, _technically_ Sasuke and Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru are divorced. Remember when they all went home and had this humungous argument with the council members? Well it's then that they decided the marriage didn't count. I hope I've cleared that up, and I'm sorry if I've never mentioned that.

Disclaimer: (sigh) Even till the end, I still don't own Naruto. (sniff)

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

**-RECAP-**

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING UP MY WEDDING!!! **TWICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sakura shouted angrily while shaking a fist at the direction Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Gai disappeared in. Everyone slightly inched away from Sakura, who was deemed to be more dangerous than a volcano erupting.

**-END RECAP-**

-- _Six Years Later... _--

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?!? I'M GONNA BECOME THE GREATEST KING SOMEDAY!!" an obnoxious voice yelled into the air. (Bunny: Hmmm, why does that sound ever so familiar? Lol.)

"Itachi-niisan, you're very loud you know that?" Itachi's sister said, an irritated expression on her face.

"No Misa, in fact, I think I'm too quiet." Itachi growled, his face dark from embarassment. No, Itachi does not blush. He deemed it was a girly thing to do.

"Itachi, Misa-chan's right. You're a bit TOO loud. I mean, you'll wake up Kichi and Yoko." a quiet voice spoke, hiding slightly behind Misa. (Bunny: Why does she act like a certain Hyuuga?)

"Sheesh! Alright! I'll simmer down a bit, but I was only expressing myself!" Itachi grumbled, crossing his arms and stomping over to the building blocks to start building a castle of his own.

"Misa-chan, wanna go finish our tea party?" the shy girl asked, a slight blush on her face. Misa nodded happily, and the two little girls bounded happily back to their tea party table.

Noooooowwww, you're all probably wondering...

WHO THE HELL ARE THESE MUNCHKINS?!

Aha, well now, please allow me to slowly elaborate.

Uchiha Itachi: Is the lovely, obnoxious offspring of Uchiha Sasuke! He is graced with dark hair (tint unidentified), and onyx eyes. His hair is tied back, like his uncle's, and is named AFTER his beloved uncle. Itachi may show physical traits of an Uchiha, but personality wise, he's like a Naruto. Itachi wears his little black Uchiha shirt, along with white khaki shorts. Of course, the traditional ninja sandals.

Strangely enough, he loves Tomato flavoured ramen. Hmm, weird combo. In the words of Sasuke, "It's all Naruto's fault!"

Uchiha Misaki: Usually called Misa for short. She is Uchiha Itachi's twin, younger by five minutes. She's graced with short bubblegum pink hair, and aqua coloured eyes. Her name was picked personally by Uchiha Mikoto, and is spoiled by Uchiha Fugaku. (Bunny: (gasp) SURPRISE SURPRISE! Lol.) She is the more sensible, and responsible one of the twins, and seem to take on a more Sakura personality. Cheery outter, feisty temper. Misa wears a white cut off sleeved shirt with a shuriken print on the front, along with a pink skirt that has slits up the sides, with crimson shorts under. Similar to her mother's outfit when she was little.

To Sasuke's dismay, she **hates** tomatoes. It's like she's allergic or something.

The shy girl, now known as Nara Haruhi is the best friend of Uchiha Misa. Hmm, like mother like daughter. Ino and Sakura were best friends, so who guessed their daughters would end up being best buds too?

Anyways...moving on to details.

Haruhi has dark brown hair like her father, and sparkly ice blue eyes like her mother. Her hair is tied into a pony at the back. Haruhi is the shy one out of the group, and is deemed the crybaby of the group whenever anything goes wrong. Looks wise, she's a great mixture of ShikaIno, but personality wise, no one knew why she turned out to be a Hinata.

Though one good thing is, she doesn't stutter. Just passive.

Haruhi is loved a lot by Inoichi, who defends her from almost anything, and everything. Haruhi wears a dark blue hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, along with dark coloured pants. Haruhi may be named after spring, but she enjoys winter a lot, and loves dark colours.

Now, let's enter: UZUMAKI KICHI!

Kichi, is the youngest of all these bratz. He's only about two and a half years old, and VERY vicious. He bites, scratches, and attacks you. Though, that's only when he's cranky. When he's in a better mood, he'll be nice.

A very quiet toddler.

He has golden hair like his father, and very light blue eyes. Whether he has the Byakugan or not, no one knows yet. The Hyuugas says he doesn't, since his eyes weren't of a pearl colour, but the others disagree since his eyes are very light, so the Byakugan might be tinted a different colour.

The Hyuuga elders were not enlightened.

For now, he's been put into an orange jump suit thing, similar to the one Naruto wore in his early genin years, though Kichi himself seems to dislike the colour, as he tends to go for browns, and greens. Earthy colours. Looks wise, he's more of a Naruto than a Hinata. Personality wise? No one's sure who he's like yet, though they're suspecting him to turn out like Sasuke-teme.

Naruto was horrified.

Moving right along, we now get introduced to Hyuuga Yoko! The cccuuuutttteeeee little darling who's just too sweet to be disliked. Yes, she is the precious girl of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

She is the second youngest of the bunch, only about three and a half years old. She's really sweet, but sometimes, she wanders off on her own too much, which causes Neji to excessively use his Byakugan to search for his beloved princess.

The Hyuugas were not pleased at such un-Hyuuga-ish behaviour.

Yoko is graced with beautiful chestnut hair, like her parents, and lavender eyes like her father. That clearly indicates she'll have the Byakugan when she's older. The lavender coloured eyes. Her hair usually has two small pig tails on the sides of her head.

Yoko wears a cute white kimono that has snowflake patterns on it, especially picked out by her father. Yes, Neji loves his daughter a lot. She is a daddy's girl. (Bunny: Wow, real un-Neji like.) So far, they've deemed Yoko to be the sweetest child out of the bunch, though they had a hunch Yoko is another cloud gazer, which caused all eyeballs to swivel towards Shikamaru.

In the words of Shikamaru, "Great! Cloud gazing buddies."

Everyone sweatdrops.

Now, all the little bratz have been introduced.

* * *

Currently, it's about 1 in the afternoon, and the littler ones were taking their naps. The kids are just playing in the Play Room at the Uchiha Palace. The adults were having a little reunion, and just chatting it up in one of the tea rooms.

"So, as I was saying, our next little boy is going to be named Daisuke." Sakura said happily, munching on an apple. Sasuke and Neji were in an intense game of chess, Shikamaru was staring at the clouds by the balcony, Naruto and Hinata were discussing about something that's concerning their kids, which left Ino and Tenten talking with Sakura.

"Sweet name Sakura. Alright, I'm SO the Godmother of Dai-kun then." Ino said determinedly, though was really excited about it.

"Sure sure Ino." Sakura said, still munching on her apple.

* * *

"Kyyyaaa!! Look what you did you stupid Grapehead!" the loud obnoxious voice of Uchiha Itachi yelled, half buried in a mound of building blocks.

"Look at what **I **did?!!?!? Look at what **YOU** did!!!! You ruined Mizukina's dress you Dirteater!!" a very angry Misa fired back, clutching onto a very elegant doll wearing a purple dress that has a stain it. What the stain's from, is still unconfirmed.

Where the nicknames also came from, is unconfirmed.

"I didn't do anything!" Itachi claimed, a deep scowl etched onto his face, baby fat still clearly there.

"WIAR WIAR PANTS ON FWIRE!!" the little princess Yoko yelled from where she was sitting, which was across from Misa. Yes, Yoko has a little trouble pronouncing her R's, but she's only three.

Neji would skin you alive if you have any problems about it. His princess is perfect, so dissing on her speech is a no-no. Got it? Good.

-

-

-

Cause you have no choice.

It all went like this:

Itachi was getting a little hungry and saw that his sister's tea party had cookies and milk, so sneakily, he crept towards them, and without them noticing, he threw several cardboard shurikens at them as a means to distract while he took the cookies and milk.

"Aaah!" Misa yelled, as one of them hit her face. Another shuriken also knocked a cup of milk over, which spilled a little onto the dress of Misa's beloved doll. (Bunny: The mystery of the stain has been solved! Lol.)

No, he didn't want to ask. He does not ask for cookies and milk from his enemies.

Quickly recovering from the surprise attack, Misa took out some plastic kunais and hurled at her unsuspecting brother, who was too busy eating cookies to notice anyway. Several which managed to hit Itachi, and several hit his block castle. Some of the blocks were a bit loose, which fell, and caused an avalanche affect.

The whole darn thing fell apart, and crashed ontop of Itachi.

Itachi flushed, but instead picked up some shurikens and kunais that were thrown earlier.

"Misa..." he started darkly, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Misa's eyes narrowed, and started gathering her own weapons.

"Itachi..." Misa said in the same tone, save for the shadowed eyes.

"THIS IS WAR!!" the twins yelled at the same time before crazily chucking things at each other, hoping some would hit the other, causing some sort if damage. Haruhi, as expected tried to stop the twins but to no avail.

It was hell all over.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, do you think I'm fat?" Sakura asked again, for what seemed to be like the millionth time since she's been pregnant...again.

(siggghhhh) "No Sakura, you look absolute gorgeous." Sasuke reassured her, giving her a hug as well. Sakura gladly accepted the hug. Ino only shook her head at Sakura's self-consciousness, while Hinata giggled. Tenten wasn't really paying attention, since she's too busy polishing a really nice looking shuriken.

Hmm, must've been expensive.

Anyway, the couples were all just enjoying their little get together wheeeennn...

"YOU STUPID GOOSEFACE!!! I'LL TEAR YOU APART FROM LIMMB TO LIMMMMBBBB!!!!!" was the shrill voice of Uchiha Misaki. In the background, you could also hear Nara Haruhi's loud crying, Hyuuga Yoko rooting for Misaki, and Uzumaki Kichi telling Itachi to shut the -bleep- up.

The parents all blanched a bit. Whenn...

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS LANGUAGE! MY KICHI MUST'VE GOT IT FROM YOU BASTAAAAARRD!!!" Naruto screamed while pointing an acusing finger at Sasuke, and Hinata smacked her forehead.

"Naruto-kun, you're not making things better!" she scolded, hands on her hips, glaring lightly at her husband. Naruto sweatdropped a bit, looking sheepish.

"Your kids made Haruhi cry... AGAIN!" Ino shouted at Sakura and Sasuke, who looked kinda offended now.

"It's not their fault your daughter is such a crybaby!" Sasuke shot back, his eyes burning a whole through Ino's head.

"SHIKA!" Ino called, looking for some support. Shikamaru wasn't even paying attention to all that ruckus. He was fast asleep on the couch. Ino had a vein pop and quickly went to whack her husband in the head.

"ITAI!! What's wrong with you _now_ woman!" Shikamaru grumbled, clearly unamused.

"Uchiha, your daughter is being a very bad role model for my daughter." Neji said icily, his lavender eyes glaring full force at the already angry Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes twitched a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU HYUUGA! Misa's an absolute angel!" Sakura shouted heatedly at Neji, her eyes challenging Neji to fire something back. However, Neji wasn't dumb enough to challenge a pregnant woman. He knew from experience it was the absolute worse thing to do. Not even God would be able to save him.

"Sakura, calm down!" Tenten said, trying to coax Sakura out of her **Must-kill(Neji) **mode.

"Hmph!" was all she said before she grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, and Ino by the ponytail. Together, they all walked towards the place of destruction.

The Playroom.

* * *

"M-M-Misaaa-chhaann! Please stop this!!" Haruhi's baby voice wailed, her whole body trembling from tears. Misa looked back at Haruhi and gave her a grin. Not just any grin, but an evil grin.

"Don't worry Haru, this'll all be over soon. _Very _soon." she said, in a pretty malicious voice for a five year old. Quickly turning around, she hurled two building blocks at her brother, who managed to dodge one, but got hit by the other in the head.

"Take this!!!!" Itachi screamed at his sister, taking some pretty bent out of shape plastic kunais and chucking them right back at Misaki. Itachi was currently taking refuge behind one of the couches, while Misa and Haruhi hid behind a stack of cushions.

"You missed Pumpkin Face!" Misa sneered, an Uchiha smirk on her face.

"How about this!!?!" he sneered back, and in his hands were some cookies drenched in milk. Misa's eyes widened, while Haruhi only sobbed harder. Yoko and Kichi were currently watching this whole thing in one corner of the room. Which was COMPLETELY free of missiles.

And also very _clean_.

In slow-mo, you could see Itachi swinging back his arm, and then slowly hurling it in the direction of Misa when all of the sudden he tripped over a block and hurled it another way.

The doors starting sliding open. All heads starting turning towards the door. Itachi's eyes suddenly widen in horror.

Haruhi was hiccupping.

Misa was clearly amused, interested to see who would be the unlucky victim.

Yoko and Kichi weren't even paying attention.

Itachi was chasing after the gunk, trying to prevent it from hitting someone else.

Back in real time, the gunk flew at super speed, and just as the door opened.

-

-

SSPPLLLAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi's eyes have widened to the size of super sauce pans.

"N-N-N-N-" Itachi stuttered, not even able to finish the rest of the name. He was scared shitless.

"Hello Neji-otoji. Nice of you to stop by." Misa said politely, though she was only acting cheeky. The gunk slowly slid off of Neji's face, and landed with a splat by his feet. Everyone behind him tried to stifle a laugh, but Ino wasn't very good at it.

Neji made a mental note about killing Ino later.

"Uchiha Itachi...I'll give you ten seconds to run." Neji said in a low and dangerous voice. Itachi immediately ran out the door. The second he did, Neji chased right after him. Sasuke glared angrily at Neji's back.

"Tou-saann!!! Waaiitt fow meee!!!" Yoko called cutely after her father and tried to keep up with him.

"THAT WAS **NOT** TEN SECONDS HYUUGA!!!!" Sasuke hollered after Neji furiously, who was already long gone.

"Oi Sasuke! Take it easy!!" Tenten called after him and chased after Sasuke.

"Tenten don't you dare spear Sasuke!!" Sakura called after Tenten, and she too took off after the train of people. Misa's eyes widened.

"Okaa-chan!! You shouldn't be running like that when you're preggant!!" Misa shouted after her mother, as she too joined the chase. (Bunny: Yes, even Misa has trouble saying some words. She's only five right? So yah.)

"J-Juttoo Miissa-chan!!" Haruhi called helplessly and ran after he best friend.

"Haruhi-chan! Don't you join this stupid chase tooooo!!" Ino called after her daughter as she too ran after her daughter. Shikamaru only sighed lazily before walking the opposite direction, towards the tea room.

You hear a stampeding noise.

"SHIKAMARUUU!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK **YOU'RE** GOING?!?!!?" came the angry voice of Ino and dragged her husband by the ear, making him join the chase unwillingly.

(sigh) "Mandokusai..." Shikamaru muttered, very irritated by now.

Now that most of the group is gone, Hinata and Naruto were left, staring at their son.

"Hina-chan, lets go home." Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded blankly and just picked up their tiny son, and together they poofed out of the Uchiha household. In their place, was a cup of steaming ramen.

Miso flavour.

"Woah! That was neat!" came Itachi's praise.

"Uchiha stay put!" came Neji's angry voice. Neji had both of his hands out in front of him, ready to strangle Itachi. His Byakugan activated too.

"Aaah!!" Itachi panicked and ran once again. The whole entire train following after him, no one really noticing the mysterious appearance of the cup ramen, and the departure of the Uzumaki family.

**-- La Fin --**

**Bunny:** Finally! This is the end folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you times a million to all of my loyal readers/reviewers. I love you all so much, and this is my Christmas present to you all. Have a very merry Christmas, and happy New Year! I promise I'll update the other stories sometime soon, and once again, I'm glad you all love this story so much.

So, ja ne!


End file.
